Memory space
by Angelpika
Summary: de l'autre coté du miroir, Hina et ses amis ont enfin retrouvé leurs gardiens et doivent retourné sur Arc-en-ciel pour protégé leurs princesse de Keenan ce malade qui la séquestré, torture et bien pire. Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas humaine elle ce demande comment elle à bien pu ce laisser faire pars ce monstre. Sur arc-en-ciel, ils doivent récupéré leurs pouvoir ainsi
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

 **Heaven**

Cela fait maintenant huit ans que mes deux frères et moi-même, avons récupéré une vie normale. Avant cela nous avons eu un grave accident, qui nous à fait perdre la mémoire à tous les trois.

Je m'appelle Hina Warner, j'ai 17ans. Je suis une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, j'ai de long cheveux châtain clair au reflet doré. Assez bien proportionné pour mon mètre septante sept. Et j'ai de grand Yeux Azure.

Mon frère aîné, Allen à une tête et demi de plus que moi, ses long cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, lui arrive jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux on la même teinte que les miens et ceux de notre jeune frère Sion. Dans ses yeux on peut y lire tellement de calme et de gentillesse, que c'en est presque troublant. Il est très protecteur envers moi. Nous entretenons une relation assez fusionnelle. Il est de cinq ans mon ainé.

Quant a mon jeune frère, il vient juste de fêté ses quinze ans. C'est un véritable bout en train, toujours de bonne humeur et en train de plaisanté et d'ennuyé tout ses amis et sa famille, bien sur sans méchanceté. Sa taille est équivalente à la mienne, il a de cours cheveux blond coiffé en Spike et une longue mèche lui reviens devant son œil gauche.

Nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous avons perdu la mémoire, nous avons toute fois appris à vivre avec et avons continué à avancée.

Enfin je dis cela maintenant que la mémoire m'est revenue. Mais combien de vie avons-nous vécus en parallèle à l'actuelle. Je me souviens cas chaque faut pas. Tout devenais sombre et tout recommençais. Jamais au même endroit, jamais avec les mêmes personnes. Toujours à vivre une vie totalement différente. Des gens, des souvenirs, des endroits. Jamais rien n'était identique à nos précédentes expériences. Sauf nos noms et prenoms

Bien sur cela ne m'as jamais dérangé, vu que je ne me souvenais jamais de rien. Maintenant avec du recul cela me fait sourire, mais me rend également mélancolique. Car a ce moment là la vie était si simple ….

 **Reïken**

je veux la détruire, je veux tous les détruire, mais pourquoi apparais tu toujours pour m'en empêché ?

Je veux lui apprendre qu'elle est à moi et a personne d'autre, qu'elle me déteste, qu'elle ai peur, qu'elle me fuie, je la retrouverai où qu'elle soit, où qu'elle renaisse. Elle sera toujours a moi.

Alors pourquoi faut il toujours que tu interviennes et essaye de m'arrêter ?

« Car je l'aime, et je ne te laisserais plus nous faire souffrir »

Tu peux toujours essayer je la retrouverai toujours.

« Nous verrons cela, tu ne sais même pas que je suis toujours auprès de toi! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre n°1

Rencontre du destin.

C'était un vendredi soir, je me trouvais en compagnie de mon petit frère dans une taverne en face de la gare. Comme toujours avec Sion, le sens de notre conversation déviait encore, de sa base initiale, nous avions commencé sur les prochaines paroles de la chanson que j'étais en train d'écrire, pour en venir sur le nom de Donovan.

Donovan est mon petit ami depuis sept ans et demi. Mais il est vrai que pour une fois Sion, ne ce trompait pas… Donovan est un homme bien et le meilleur ami de mon frère Allen. Il a un ans de plus que celui-ci. C'est un homme d'une extrême finesse, certes assez androgyne, mais d'une beauté envoûtante, sa peau est assez pale et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant. Ses cheveux mi long on la couleur de la lune ce qui fait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux.

Mais pour une fois, il est vrai que je n'avais rien à répondre à mon frère, il avait totalement raison, je suis perdue avec lui. C'est un homme extraordinaire, capable d'un simple mots de ma part, d'aller me décroché les étoiles. Il est doux, attentionné, romantique. En quelque sorte avec lui, j'ai tout pour être bien. Mais je ne sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être heureuse, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose pour être complète. Et cela mon frère la très bien compris. Je n'arrive pas a le considéré comme, ma moitié, mon tout. Il est plus comme un frère pour moi. Mais lui, je le sais, ne verra jamais les choses de cette façon.

Je tiens tellement à lui que je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir.

Je suis d'accord sur le faite que Donovan est un mec plus que convenable. S'exclama Sion en me prenant la main. Mais ne crois tu pas qu'il serai lui plus heureux, en sachant que ton bonheur est complet et sincère.

Je ne savais que dire a cela. Il avait raison. Et c'est-ce qui me faisait me poser encore plus de question. Mais que faire lorsqu'on aime une personne dont on n'est pas amoureuse. Je sais c'est bizarre de penser de cette façon. Mais je ne supporterai jamais de le voir mal à cause de moi. Peux être suis-je trop égoïste pour voir le bonheur, ou il est et l'apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Bon arrête de te tracasser, on va aller rejoindre Allen et on avisera pars la suite. S'exclama Sion en ce levant.

Très bien. Répondis-je en suivant le mouvement.

A peine avions nous tournée le coin de la rue que mon très chère frère arriva. Il était accompagné de trois jeunes hommes. Chacun de taille différente, chacun d'eux avais une tête de plus que l'autre, le plus jeune devait mesurer un mètre soixante six. Il avait un visage assez fin, de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux cours blond. Rien que le regarder me faisait sourire, il inondait une telle joie de vivre, une telle innocence que cela en était vraiment touchant. Le plus grand devais quant a lui mesuré un mètre quatre-vingt.

Il avais des cheveux un peux plus long que le plus jeune, roux, ses yeux brun, inspirait une telle gentillesse. En le regardant on pouvais distinguer que c'était un homme d'une grande intelligence. Le troisième quant a lui devait mesuré la même taille que moi..Je ne pouvais détaché mon regard, de ses magnifique yeux bleu. Son visage aussi pale que celui de Donovan faisait ressortir ses cheveux crollé mi long noir ébène. Plus je regardait son visage impassible. Plus il me captivait. Qui était-il? Pourquoi Est-ce que je n'arrive pas à arrêter de le fixé . Lorsque son regard ce fixa sur le miens, je tournais immédiatement les yeux, j'étais rouge de honte, que m'arrivais t'il?

Ma princesse. S'exclama Allen d'un ton enjouer en ce dirigeant vers moi, les bras ouvert.

Ce qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je couru instinctivement dans ses bras.

Ha où étais tu? Soufflais je doucement en me bloquant contre son épaule. J'ai essayer de te joindre toute la journée.

Excuse moi princesse, j'ai eu un petit contre temps. Me répondit il en me montrant les trois jeune homme. Je te présente Heero. Il désigna le petit blond. Voici. Van. Ajouta il en me montrant le plus grand. Quant au dernier il ce nome Seiya. Termina-t-il en me montrant le jeune homme qui quelque seconde auparavant captivait toute mon attention. Ce son trois frères, je viens de les rencontré au magasin de musique.

Hé Allen, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie si jolie. Intervins Heero en ce mettant devant moi et en me regardant d'un air amusé. Ho y en a qui on vraiment de la chance. Souffla-t-il comme un enfant a qui on n'avait pas donné le jouait dont il avait envie.

Le voir ainsi me fit exploser de rire. Que ce jeune homme était bizarre. En y regardant bien son air enfantin me faisait penser a Sion.

Mais avant que mon frère n'ai eu le temps de répondre.

Désolé, mais cette jeune fille n'est pas la petite amie d'Allen, c'est sa sœur et en même temps ma fiancé. Dit une voix plus ou moins lointaine.

Lorsque je me retournais, j'aperçus Donovan qui ce dirigeait vers nous.

Wawe que vous avez de grande oreille. Dit Heero en essayant de caché un fou rire. Que votre ouïe est bonne et fine mon enfant. Vous…

Heero, arrête de faire l'enfant et viens ici. Le coupa Van en l'attrapant pars l'oreille. Je m'excuse pour mon frère. Ajouta-t-il en lui abaissant la tête en signe d'excuse.

Vous n'aller pas me manger grand méchant loup. Termina Heero en sautant dans les bras de son frère en imitant un signe de panique.

Où Est-ce que tu as été me le pécher celui la? Demanda mon conjoint en me prenant dans ses bras tout en regardant mon frère. Partager entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de paraître offusqué.

Je m'excuse pour mon frère. Intervins Seiya en s'avançant pour aider Heero à descendre des bras de son autre frère. Je pense que c'est de naissance.

Toi t'es trop fort mon gars. S'exclama Sion en désignant Heero. Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre.

Alala, on avais déjà un enfant a s'occupée qu'Est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire avec un deuxième.

Je regardait Allen, qui les observaient d'un air résigné en les voyant imité en même temps un bébé avec leurs pouce en bouche. Moi je ne pu m'empêché de rigolé de nouveau. Je ne pu l'expliquer, mais je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Bon et bien je me présente, je me nome Hina, mon jeune frère lui s'appelle Sion, et voici mon petit ami Donovan.

Enchanté. Répondirent ils tous d'une même voix.

Bien maintenant que les présentation son faite. S'exclama Allen un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Nos trois jeune amis ici présent aime la musique, je leurs ai donc proposé de nous montré de quoi ils étaient capable. C'est alors que son visage s'illumina d'une lueur de bien-être. J'avoue j'ai passer toute l'après midi à les écouter. C'est pourquoi je leurs ai proposé de rejoindre notre groupe.

Je ne pu également retenir mon sourire, je ne pouvais l'expliquer, mais un je ne sais quoi me disait que nous allions faire du bon travail tous ensemble.

Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance. S'exclama Sion en montrant l'autre bout de la rue. Mais n'avons-nous pas rendez vous ce soir?

A ce propos. Répondit Donovan en me prenant pars la mains. Je ne pourrais pas êtres présent toute la soirée.

Pourquoi? Demandais je incrédule?

J'ai un rendez vous d'ici une petite heure. Me répondis t'il en souriant. Ne te tracasse pas je vous rejoindrais après. Puis il ajouta en pausant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne te répondrais pas, c'est une surprise.

Très bien. Répondis je en souriant.

Maintenant que tout est arrangé. Continua-t-il. Je vais vous laissez.

Il pausa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis tourna des talons et partit.

Je ne su l'expliquer mais mon cœur ce serra, mon esprit me jouait sûrement des tours, je cru apercevoir tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux que cela me fit mal. Que lui arrivais t'il? Est-ce moi qui avais rêver?

Cela faisait deux heure que nous étions au bar-karaoké. Nous avions tous chanté a tours de rôle, il n'y avais que Seiya qui ne ce mêlait pas vraiment au groupe. J'avais pu constater en discutant avec nos nouveau ami, qu'Heero était un jeune garçon très sensible et d'une extrême gentillesse. Van lui était un garçon très protecteur avec ses frères. Seiya quant a lui, hum… Que dire sur lui. Je ne sais pas, Van ma dit que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyais si renfermé, il était pourtant le premier a ses dire a vouloir poussez la chansonnette et la c'est a peine si j'avais entendu le son de sa voix. Il ne nous adressait même pas la parole. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de griffonné je ne sais quoi sur des bout de papier, toujours sans un mot évidement. Ce qui attisait encore plus ma curiosité a vouloir découvrir qui il était.

Wawe le mort vivant bouge. S'exclama Heero en regardant son frère ce lever. Hé Seiya que t'arrive t'il?

Pour toute réponse Seiya lui fit un clin d'œil tout en continuant a marcher, il ce dirigea vers la petite scène, où nous avions tous chanté auparavant… Je le vis discuté avec les musicien en leurs donnant un bout de papier. Il ce saisit ensuite d'une guitare et s'assit sur le tabouret en ajustant le micro.

Bonjours, je tenais avant toute chose à m'excusé envers ma famille et mes ami de mon silence de la soirée. Dit il en nous adressant un regard, puis en continuant a ajuster les cordes de sa guitare. Cette chanson que je vais vous interpréter n'est pas sur les listes, je viens juste de la composé. Donc je vous demande tous et toutes votre indulgence. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je ne pu me l'expliquer, mais ce sourire me fit fondre, je me levait et commençais a l'applaudir pour l'encourage, toute notre table suivis. Puis ce fut le rester de la salle.

Il me regarda d'un regard si profond que j'en était presque déstabilisé. Pourquoi avais t'il cette effet là sur moi?

Cette chanson s'appelle « Que dois-je faire? »

C'est alors qu'un son mélodieux ce fit entendre il n'avais pas encore commencé a chanté, que cette mélodie m'entraînait, elle me donnais envie de sourire et bizarrement de pleuré en même temps. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis les premier son sortir de sa bouche que je me rassis automatiquement. Jamais auparavant je n'avais entendu une telle voix. C'est vrai-je ne savais pas a quoi ressemblait la voix d'un ange, mais je suis sur que la sienne devais être encore plus belle.

 _Lorsque je te regarde même le soleil,_

 _Ne m'ébloui autant que toi._

 _Que dois-je faire?_

 _Tes yeux me montre un autre monde._

 _Dois-je le fuir et espéré que tout cela_

 _N'est qu'un rêve?_

 _Mais ces battements de cœur que je ressent_

 _En te regardant, semble tellement réel._

 _Aide moi et montre moi le chemin._

 _Que dois-je faire?_

 _Si jamais tu ne me voyais pas comme je te vois?_

 _Je garderai le sourire._

 _Car grâce à toi, j'aurai pu apercevoir_

 _Le paradis._

 _Que dois-je faire?_

 _Lorsque mon cœur me crie de t'aimer_

 _Et que toi tu ne sais même pas que j'existe?_

 _Que dois-je faire?_

 _Que dois-je faire?_

 _A pars te remercié pour ce sourire._

 _Qui ma emmené au paradis._

 _Et prouvé que les anges existe._

 _Que dois-je faire?_

 _Lorsque j'ai envie de volé dans ce rêve à tes coté?_

 _Je t'en prie, chérie embrasse moi._

 _Montre moi les étoiles que tu fais_

 _Naître dans mon cœur._

 _Que dois-je faire?_

 _Que dois-je faire?_

 _Lorsque mon cœur veux te dire qu'il t'aime?_

 _Mais qu'il à peur de ne pas t'atteindre._

 _Que dois-je faire?_

 _Si tu partait sans m'apercevoir,_

 _Pourrais-je arrêté de pleuré?_

 _Tu ne veux peux être pas l'entendre_

 _Mais chérie je t'aime…_

Lorsqu'il eu fini de chanté tout le monde applaudi, jamais je n'avais ressentit de telle chose en écoutant une chanson. Elle m'avais transporté. Ce garçon avais vraiment un don pour faire vivre ses chansons. J'en était vraiment bouleverser. C'est alors que je sentit une larme naître au coin de mon œil. Je me levais alors a toute vitesse et sortit de la sale. J'allais m'asseoir sur un petit muret a cent mètre de la.

Que m'arrivais t'il pourquoi mon cœur était il cent dessus dessous, j'avais vraiment agis comme une idiote a partir ainsi. Les autres devais sûrement être inquiet. Mais comment aurais-je pu leurs expliquer cette soudaine envie de pleuré.

Tu va bien Hina? Demanda une voix derrière moi. Pourquoi es-tu partie?

Lorsque je me retournais j'aperçus justement la raison de mon départ Seiya. Mes yeux fur à peine pausé sur lui que mon cœur tressailli.

Ho… j'.. J'avais.. Ju.. Juste besoin de prendre l'air. Balbutais-je en rougissant.

Sa ne te dérange pas si je m'assied à coté de toi? Dit il en s'assaillant sans attendre ma réponse.

Heu non pas du tout.

Un silence s'installa alors entre nous. Qui était ce garçon? Pourquoi mon cœur réagissait t'il ainsi en sa présence? En le regardant il semblait tout aussi mal a l'aise que moi.

Je m'excuse. Je ne t'ai même pas félicité. Commençais-je en souriant. Je crois que c'est ta chanson qui ma un peux trop toucher.

C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il intéresser.

Oui. Dis-je gêné.

M'en voudrais tu si je te pausait une question?

Non pas du tout, pourquoi?

Et bien je pourrais te semblé un peux indiscret. Commença-t-il gêné a son tours. Tu sais je m'étonne moi-même de mon comportement, mais je dois savoir.

Que voulais il me demander pour que cela semble le perturbé autant que moi.

Cas-tu ressentit en écoutant ma chanson?

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre. Que m'arrivais t'il pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait t'il ainsi?

Que dirais tu, si je te disait que cette chanson, m'a été inspiré en te regardant. Et que c'est pour toi que je l'ai chanté?

Je cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait en entendant ses mots. Pourquoi avais-je la soudaine envie de le prendre dans mes bras, qu'avais t'il bien pu me faire? Je plongeait mon regard dans le siens, qui était il? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais. Mon cœur semblait connaître ce sentiment. Mais pourquoi lui? Lui que je connaissait depuis à peine trois heure. Lui qui m'avais à peine adresser la parole. Pourquoi mon cœur s'affolait il ainsi?

Seiya qui es-tu?

Pourquoi me demande tu cela? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression de te connaître. Expliquai-je le regard vide perdue dans mes penser. De connaître ta voix, ton odeur. Tu m'embrouille l'esprit et le cœur, je ne comprend pas… je ne comprend plus rien.

Calme toi Hina. Dit il en me prenant la main. Respire. Il eu un petit sourire. Je comprend très bien tout ce que tu ressent, pourquoi me demandera tu? Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison que j'éprouve la même chose que toi, s'en est assez déroutant d'ailleurs. Avec son autre main il m'attrapa le menton et me releva la tête. Je ne devrai pas te dire sa, mais cette chanson je l'ai écrite pour toi. C'est tout ce que j'ai ressentit d'un simple de tes regard.

Mais….

Oui je sais tu as un petit ami… Me coupa-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le miens. Je ne suis pas comme cela normalement. Mais a tes cotés j'ai l'impression que nous somme seul au monde.

Seiya, laisse moi parler. Le coupais-je à mon tours. Je ressent la même chose que toi, je suis irrévocablement attiré pars toi, mais.. Je fit une pause et n'osa plus le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis avec Donovan, c'est un homme merveilleux et jamais je ne voudrais le faire souffrir. Qui plus es quel genre de femme serais si je le trompait avec toi, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans le miroir. Sans que je ne le remarque a chaque mots que je prononçais une larme coulait le long de mes joues. Je manquerai de respect envers lui, envers toi et surtout envers moi-même. Lorsque je remarquait que je pleurais presque à sanglot, je me cacha le visage entre les mains. Que m'arrive t'il pourquoi Est-ce que je pleure ainsi?

Sans dire un mots, me laissant évacuer toute ma peine. Seiya m'écoutait, c'est tout ce don j'avais besoin. Je me sentait totalement perdue, et vraiment minable. Que m'arrivais t'il? Lorsque je commençais a me calmer, il me pris dans ses bras. Et je m'y blottis sans crainte. Lorsque je fut vraiment calmé, il ce recula un peux et me tendis un mouchoir.

Merci. Dis-je en souriant .

C'est alors qu'une main ce pausa sur mon épaule. Lorsque je me retournai quel ne fût ma surprise de constaté qu'il s'agissait de Donovan. Son visage semblait sombre et fermé. Lorsque je vis son visage je lui sautai dans les bras de nouveau en pleure.

Je suis dé.. Déso.. Désolé. Pleurais je de tout mon saoul. Pardonne moi, je t'en prie.

Dans une extrême douceur il me releva la tête.

Mais mon ange, pourquoi t'excuse tu? Dit il d'une voix faible. C'est moi qui devrais m'excusé.

Que ce passe t'il ici? Demanda la voix d'Allen qui s'avançait vers nous accompagné de tout les autres.

Attend Allen, je crois qu'il son en pleine discutions. Lui dit Van en lui prenant le bras pour l'incité à arrêter de marcher.

Pourquoi devrais tu t'excusé? Demandais je en regardant de nouveau Donovan.

J'ai toujours su que ce jours arriverai. S'exclama-t-il la voix érailler pars la tristesse, en pausant de nouveau son doigt sur les lèvres d'Hina. Ne m'intéront pas et écoute moi. Il pris une longue inspiration. Te souviens tu il y a huit ans, lorsque nous avons touts perdu la mémoire, toi, tes frères et moi après cette accident.

J'aquiéssait de la tête, sans dire un mots

Et bien, hum, comment t'expliqué sa, personnellement je n'ai jamais vraiment perdu la mémoire, chut laisse moi finir. Dit il en reposant de nouveau son doigt sur ma bouche. J'ai toujours su que ce jours arriverai, tu sais je t'ai toujours aimé, autant que je m'en souvienne tu as toujours été celle qui a fait battre mon cœur. Mais égoïstement j'ai voulu emprisonné cette amour, me l'approprié alors que je savais qu'il ne me serais jamais destiné.

Que veux tu dire? Demandais je totalement perdue. Je ne comprend rien a ce que tu me dit, tu ne m'as jamais forcé à rien du tout, jamais emprisonné.

Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire pars la c'est que je ne suis pas la personne qui t'es destiné. Je suis là pour te guidé, te protéger, pas pour t'aimer. Il y a longtemps pour te prouver mon amours, que j'aurai du te laisser partir. Mais je suis égoïste. Je n'ai jamais eu cette force.

Donovan que dis-tu? Intervins Sion, songeur. Il n'y a rien de logique dans ce que tu raconte.

Je sais mais qu'Est-ce que la logique, lorsque aucun de mes souvenir ne c'est altéré. Lorsque qu'aucun de mes souvenir, ne c'est effacé, je suis désolé Hina, j'ai toujours su ce que tu éprouvais pour moi, j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu, te laisser. Trop égoïste.

Je le vis ce reculé a petit pas de moi et dans un profond soupire ajouter.

Regarde le ciel s'il te-plait, dans moins d'une minute il va ce passer quelque chose.

Je ne dis rien et m'exécuta. Le ciel était dégagé et remplit d'étoile. Quelque seconde après que j'ai levé la tête. Des feux d'artifice commencèrent à danser dans le ciel. Chaque explosion me faisait frémir. C'était tellement beau. Je regardais quelque seconde le visage de Donovan, enclin a une telle tristesse que je n'arrivais pas a le regarder une seconde de plus. Lorsque je regardais de nouveau le ciel, les mots « Hina, ma princesse, je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive. » Ces mots apparurent dans le feu d'artifice, j'en eu le souffle couper, je ne méritais pas cette amours, je n'avais pas compris un moindre mot de tout ce qu'il m'avait expliqué, mais cette phrase, me remplis de chagrin.

Mais avant que je ne me mette de nouveau à pleurer. Tout mon corps s'engourdit. Ma vu s'estompa. Puis plus rien.

Le corps de tout nos ami, flottait inerte dans le ciel, entouré d'un allo de lumière blanche. Avant de ce transformé totalement en lumière et s'éparpille aux quatre coins des cieux. C'est alors qu'une douce voix masculine retentit

 _Parmi ces étoiles, vous en demeurerez_

 _Toujours, les plus brillantes_

 _Et les plus purs._

 _Mais il n'est pas temps,_

 _Ce n'est pas le moment_

 _Rien n'est juste_

 _Rien n'est encore en ordre_

 _Mais lorsque tout aura repris sa place_

 _Aurez-vous la force_

 _D'avancé et de survivre?_

Fin du chapitre n°1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre n°2

Je n'ai pas voulu abandonné la vie

Je n'ai pas voulu abandonné la mort

Je n'ai pas voulu choisir le mal

Je n'ai pas voulu choisir le bien

Je ne veux pas le choisir lui

Je ne peux pas te choisir toi,,,

Où tout à commencer…

Partie 1.

J'étais assise devant mon synthétiseur, jouant une triste et mélancolique mélodie, elle collait bien à mon humeur.

La mélodie elle me rendait plus sombre que je ne l'aurai voulu, la musique avait ce don inébranlable d'influer sur mon cœur meurtri. Elle était le rythme de cette mélodie, la solitude en était la muse.

Mes doigts volaient au-dessus des touches et je m'étonnais toujours que chaque note, chaque mesure, chaque vibration, m'atteigne au plus profond du cœur. C'est pour cela que j'aimais autant jouer, ça me faisait ressentir un nombre incalculable de sentiment qui me faisaient peur et envie à la fois.

-Je me levais et me dirigeaient dans la salle de bain. J'essayais de vider mon esprit de toute penser rationnelle. Je me glissais alors dans ma baignoire, l'eau était brûlante, laissant échapper une légère vapeur. Malgré cela, je pouvais toujours voir ces marques qui recouvraient la quasi-totalité de mon corps. Tous mes membres me faisaient mal, affreusement mal. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie. Le liquide chaud de mes larmes se mi à couler le long de mes joues douloureuses. Je jetais un coup d'œil au couteau que je tenais dans la main. Un simple geste, et je serai enfin libre. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je souffrais depuis bien trop longtemps.

-J'approchais lentement la lame glacée de mon poignet gauche, rougit pars l'eau. Il n'était pas là, j'aurai donc le temps de mourir avant son arrivé. J'enfonçais la lame dans ma peau, puis dans ma veine. Une entaille profonde traversait mon poignet de haut en bas. Mon sang coula le long de mon bras et tomba dans la baignoire, donnant à l'eau une couleur bordeaux. Une nausée me prit, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et imitait l'action sur mon autre avant bras. Je lâchais le couteau qui tomba sur le sol carrelé de ma salle de bain. Ma tête me tournait. Très vite ma vue devint floue, puis le néant me gagna.

-J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, la lumière pourtant douce, agressait mes yeux, me forçant à les refermés. Tout mes membres étaient engourdit. Était ce ça là mort ? Je me sentais incapable de bouger mes bras et mes jambes. Je retentais d'ouvrir les yeux, souhaitant savoir ou je me trouvais. Dans un lit, ça j'en étais sûre.

-Les paupières ouvertes, je mis un certain temps avant de m'habituer à la lumière. Ceci fait, je pu enfin distinguer ce qui m'entourais. Une porte était entre ouverte juste devant moi. Très peu de bruits provenait de derrière. Une fenêtre était à ma gauche. Il pleuvait beaucoup, le ciel était sombre. Un orage approchait.

-Je ris intérieurement j'étais à l'hôpital. Même cette simple chose, disparaître, je n'étais pas parvenue a y arrivé. Pouvais-je faire quelque chose de correcte dans ma vie. Tout n'a été qu'échec dans ma courte existence. Alors réussir a me supprimé comment ai-je pu avoir la prétention de croire que j'y arriverais. Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

Personne ne devait avoir une vie aussi pourrie que la mienne. Je passai une de mes mains sur mon visage, me rendant compte que je pleurais. Apparemment, je ne savais faire que ça. Ça m'agaçait au plus haut point. J'étais vraiment une idiote  
Je respirais à fond, pour calmer les sanglots qui commençaient à s'emparer de moi sournoisement. Ils fallait à tout prix que j'apprenne à contrôler mes larmes. Mais à chaque fois que je suis triste ou en colère, je pleure. C'est plus fort que moi.  
La porte fut poussée de nouveau, laissant entré deux hommes. Dont _lui_. Oh, non, pas _lui_. Pas maintenant, je ne voulais pas _le_ voir. Qu' _il_ parte. Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'en peux plus. J'abandonne. Va-t-en. Je _te_ déteste, je _te_ haïs. Pourquoi avoir choisi de me faire endurer tout ça plutôt qu'à une autre. Nous sommes plusieurs milliards d'individus sur cette planète et il a fallu que ce soit moi que _tu_ choisisses pour t'amuser. _Il_ était devant l'autre homme, lui tournant le dos de façon délibéré. 

Bonjour mon ange. souffla-t- _il_ d'une voix qui aurait pu être séduisante et irrésistible si ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait parlé. _J'aimerai tant qu'un homme qui m'aime vraiment me parle de cette façon_ , simplement pour me donner un peu d'espoir. Finalement, même l'espoir m'était interdit.  
 _Ses_ mots étaient faits pour sembler doux et amoureux. Mais _son_ sourire et _son_ visage exprimaient d'autres sentiments. _Son_ sourire, ce sourire que je redoutais tant, celui qui annonçait que j'allais souffrir. Ce rictus fit trembler chaque parcelle de mon corps endolori.

 _Il_ s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front. En public, _il_ faisait croire que nous sortions ensemble et qu' _il_ m'aimait, mais en privé, c'était une autre histoire. C'était un monstre qui s'amusait à me voir souffrir et pleurer. On pourrait croire que son seul et unique but dans la vie était de me faire du mal, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Salut. répondis-je, la voix faible et tremblante, principalement du à la peur qu'il m'inspirait, mais là, je pouvais le mettre sur le compte de ma tentative de suicide si on me posait des questions. 

Ça va? me demanda-t- _il_ , faussement inquiet.

Je me suis déjà senti mieux. Répondit je au bord des larmes.

L'autre homme présent dans la pièce, auquel je n'avais guère prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, s'approcha du lit.

Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis le docteur Hélias Orenji. Se présenta l'autre homme. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais examiner votre amie et lui parler.

Bref, en clair, il était en train lui dire de dégager. Je me réjouie déjà de ces quelques minutes de répits hors de sa vue

Bien sûr. Accepta-t- _il_ , me lançant un regard que signifiait qu'il fallait que je me taise.

 _Il_ sorti de la chambre, ferma la porte et le médecin s'avança vers le lit.

C'est votre petit ami? Me demanda-t-il en me dévisageant

Oui. Répondis-je rapidement, trop rapidement pour paraître sincère. Il semblait d'ailleurs douter. Et mince.

Vos noms ne nous ont pas été donné à votre arrivé. Dit-il finalement voyant que je gardait le silence en n'osant pas le regarder.

Je m'appelle Hina Warner. Et lui, c'est Keenan Blackove

... Keenan Blackove... Murmura le médecin. Nous avons remarqué que le reste de votre corps était recouvert de bleus et de blessures diverses? Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça?

Je suis assez maladroite, je suis incapable de tenir sur mes jambes. Je tombe tout le temps.

C'était en partie vrai. Je tombai dès que je faisais deux pas. Mais la plupart de mes marques avaient été faite par Keenan.

Encore une fois, le docteur Orenji douta.

Vous êtes sûre? Interrogea-t-il, méfiant.

Oui. Dis-je, plus cassante que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais il faut me comprendre. C'est moi qui subirai la colère de Keenan, pas lui, moi.

Bien. Dans ce cas, reposez-vous, vous pourrez sortir après-demain. Je préfère vous garder en observation encore demain.

Il sorti à son tour et Keenan entra immédiatement. Il s'assit sur mon lit. Le sadique posa sa main sur ma gorge, doucement, comme une simple caresse; mais il resserra vite sa prise, m'empêchant de respirer. J'avais l'impression que me tête allait être séparé de mon corps. Je suffoquai.

Ce Hélias Orenji n'a pas vraiment cru ton discours ! Mais tu t'en doute déjà je suppose ?

Il me lâcha et alla devant la fenêtre regarder la pluie tombée. J'eu du mal à retrouver mon souffle. Mon cou me faisait atrocement mal.

Par..Pa..pardo…pardonne moi

Ferme la, ça suffira amplement.

J'obéi, par peur. Il était plus qu'effrayant quand il s'énervait. Ses yeux devaient être noir, psychotique. De nouveau, mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler, ravivant mes blessures.  
Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire dément sur le visage.

Tu trembles. Tu as peur? Me demanda-t-il haineux.

J'acquiesçai, préférant ne pas désobéir à l'ordre qu'il m'avait donné précédemment.

Tant mieux. Je veux que tu ais peur .

Cette phrase n'avait été que chuchotée mais les larmes me montèrent quand même aux yeux. Non! Je ne devais pas pleurer devant lui, je ne devais pas lui donner cette joie. Trop tard, ces traîtresses avaient coulés le long de mes joues pâles.  
En un simple battement de cils, Keenan fut à mes côtés. Ses doigts fins touchèrent mes joues, mes larmes.

Vulgaire petite gamine! Tu mérites ce qui t'arrives. Tu n'es qu'une humaine après tout. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ou partir de si tôt. Un jour, je te tuerai, mais pas avant plusieurs années. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Il serait dommage de gaspiller une si parfaite petite marionnette. Mais je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit très douloureux. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Et ce jours la tu regrettera de m'avoir un jour aimé.

Ses lèvres touchèrent ma gorge et il huma mon odeur.

Assures-toi qu'ils ne voient pas ton cou. J'aurais du attendre d'être à la maison avant de t'abîmer d'avantage, mais c'était tellement tentant.

Il écrasa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Brutalement. Violemment. Comme toujours.  
J'avais envie de mourir. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me frappe, qu'il me touche. Je voulais lui crier de ne plus jamais m'approcher, mais ça ne servirait à rien et je n'en avais pas le courage en plus.

Il s'écarta de moi en souriant. Il aimait que je sois faible, que je sois incapable de me défendre face à lui.

Je reviendrai plus tard. En attendant, souviens-toi, pas un mot. Je ne veux même pas que tu ouvres la bouche pendant mon absence, c'est clair?

J'hochai la tête. Son sourire s'agrandit. A ce moment-là, j'aurais pu trouver Keenan magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds et son visage d'ange si je ne savais pas qu'au fond de lui, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang et de souffrance.  
Il sorti de la pièce, me laissant enfin seule. Je fermai les yeux, espérant ainsi oublier le cauchemar qu'était ma vie.  
J'entendis la porte s'ouvrirent, je sursautai et rouvris les yeux. Ce n'était qu'une infirmière. Il fallait que je me calme. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait plus tard, donc d'ici plusieurs heures. La jeune femme me demanda si j'avais besoin de quelques choses. 

Où tout à commencer…

Partie 2.

Trois jours après ma sortie de l'hôpital, les médecins m'avaient enfin autorisé à rentrée chez moi. J'étais soulagé qu'ils aient cru mes mensonges pour justifier les hématomes sur mon corps tout entier. Je devrais bien sûr suivre un psychologue pour ma tentative de suicide. Mais j'avais peur maintenant qu'ils m'avaient lâché. C'est vrai que vivre trois semaine enfermé entre quatre mur dans une clinique, n'es pas très amusant. Mais là bas au moins j'étais plus en sécurité.

-J'allais maintenant devoir subir sa colère, je n'avais plus la force de continuer à vivre cela. Je préférerais qu'il me tue de ses mains mais jamais il ne me fera ce plaisir, sa lui fait trop plaisir de me voir souffrir, je suis à lui, je suis son jouet, son souffre douleur…

\- C'est vrai au début je l'ai aimé, il avait tout pour plaire, mais maintenant quant j'y pense j'ai l'impression d'étouffé, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel degré de peur pouvais exister, mais lui me faisait ressentir des choses que même à mon pire ennemi je ne pourrais le souhaiter. J'ai l'impression d'être vide sans âmes. Ce n'est pas que ses coups répété sur mon corps me font mal, j'ai passé ce stade, mais à chaque coup qu'il m'inflige ses tortures, j'ai l'impression de perdre une partie de moi, une partie de mon âme. Ses mots me déchirent le corps et l'esprit. Je me demande comment mon cœur arrive encore simplement à battre.

Je me souviens encore la première fois ou nos rapport ont commencé à dérapé. Je pense que même dans cinquante ans je ne pourrais jamais oublier

Flash back …

J'étais assise dans le divan quant mon petit ami rentra. Je le regardais rentré en souriant. C'est vrai j'étais jeune, je n'avais que 17ans et lui 27, mais je l'aimais de tout mon être. Ce n'était pas sa beauté qui me faisait ressentir cela, c'était le sentiment de sécurité que j'éprouvais lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Lorsque ses grand yeux vert ce posait sur moi, j'avais toujours l'impression de fondre.

-Bonjour. Dis-je en me levant pour l'embrasser.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. C'est vrai j'étais grande 1m77 pour mon âge c'était déjà bien, mais lui avait une tête de plus que moi. Son odeur m'enivra, et je me serrais dans ses bras.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant à son tour.

-Oui, contente d'avoir fini de travailler. Dis-je en me réinstallent dans le divan.

-Tu n'as cas arrêté.

J'aimerai bien. Soufflais-je lasse. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. C'est fou le nombre de gens qui croient que parce que tu es serveuse tu es évidement disponible

-Pourquoi ? Que c'est t'il passer ? Me demanda Keenan, soudain sur la défensive.

-Rien de bien spécial. Répondis-je en lui souriant sincèrement. Toujours les même vieux pervers qui tente leurs chance.

-Leurs chance de quoi ? S'énerva Keenan en ce levant soudainement.

C'est alors que tout dérapa, Keenan m'attrapa pars le bras pour me relevé et me tiré vers lui. Je me heurtais assez fort sur son torse. Il me jeta ensuite pars terre et commença a me chotté violemment dans les jambes pour commencé, puis dans les côtes. Il m'attrapa ensuite pars les cheveux pour me relevé et commença à me giflé.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une grosse pute. Cracha-t-il en continuant à me marteler de coup de plus en plus violent. Qui crois tu que je suis pour me faire sa ?

Ses coup était tellement fort que ma respiration ce coupa, je ne réussi pas à sortir la moindre parole. Les seuls sons qui sortir de ma bouche était les sanglots de douleurs et d'incompréhension. Que ce passait t'il ? Pourquoi les choses tournaient telle ainsi, je ne comprenais rien et j'avais tellement mal. Lorsque qu'il me lâcha enfin en me jetant dans le divan, il me fallu quelque minutes pour reprendre contenance, j'avais mal partout, mon cœur saignait. Lorsque je vis qu'il ce dirigeait dans la cuisine j'essayais de me lever, pour aller le trouver. Comprendre.

Cella faisait 7mois que nous étions ensemble et jamais il n'avait ne serais ce que élevé la voix sur moi. Alors ce qui venais de ce passé, je ne pouvais le comprendre.

Mais quant il vu que j'essayais de me lever, ne tenant plus sur mes jambes, il devenu comme fou.

-Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir partir comme ca ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ca. Dis-je difficilement en me tenant les coté.

-Ne fait pas ton enfant. Recommença t'il à crier.

En quelque seconde j'avais l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. Il me traînait pars les cheveux, en jurant que jamais je ne pourrais partir, seulement quant lui le déciderai. Que j'étais à lui. Arrivé dans la cave, mes sanglot ne ce calmais toujours pas, et j'avais maintenant froid car avant de me lancé contre le sol en m'attachant au radiateur, avec une lame qu'il avait sorti de sa poche, il m'avait déchiré ma chemise, ma jupe, ainsi que mes sous vêtement en enfonçant la lame dans ma chaire.

-Sa te fait mal j'espère ?! Ricana-t-il avec un air de démence.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il recommença à me chotter dedans. En disant qu'il ne m'avait pas autorisé à répondre. Que ce passait t'il ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Après quelque minute, lorsqu'il en eu marre de cette punition physique… il ce dirigea dans un coin de la cave en rigolant. J'avais peur, lorsque je le vis revenir vers moi, avec une petite boite entre les mains, je ne sais pas pourquoi je recommençais à hurlé de douleur alors qu'il ne me touchait plus, plus pour l'instant en tout cas. Mon corps avais sûrement ressentit la douleur qui allais suivre, voilà pourquoi je m'étais mise à hurler. Il colla son visage contre le miens

-Tu vas comprendre ce qu'est la douleur. Dit-il en ouvrant la boite. On ne ce fou pas de moi comme sa.

Il sortit alors du sel qu'il frotta ensuite sur les plaies qu'il m'avait fait en déchirant mes vêtement.

Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi atroce j'avais l'impression que toute ma peau était en feu. J'étais totalement perdue que ce passait t'il, lui qui avais toujours été si doux si gentil. C'est comme si une autre personne avais pris possession de son corps.

-Maintenant, tu ne parleras que quant je te l'autoriserai. Dit-il en me brûlant avec une cigarette. Tu es a moi, jusqu'a ma mort tu m'appartiendras a jamais. Tu es mon jouet et celui qui voudra te toucher, je le tuerai ou alors il devra me payer car tu es à moi…..« Tu vas rester ici quelques temps », m' expliqua Keenan. « Le temps que tu passeras ici dépendra de ta coopération. Si tu es une bonne fille, tu sortiras d'ici très bientôt. Mais si tu es une mauvaise fille, tu resteras là très, très longtemps. »

Il me poussa sur le radiateur, puis disparût.

J'étais figée dans cette cave glaciale qui sentait le renfermée pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité.

Keenan finit par revenir. Je commençai à me sentir faible et ma vessie devenait douloureuse.

« Je vais te monté a l'étage », me dit-il.

Il alluma une puissante lampe de poche droit dans mes yeux. Cela me fit mal et m'aveugla pendant une seconde. Je pleurai en cachant mon visage entre mes mains.

Au moment où je levai les yeux, je le sentis me soulever et me porter dans l'escalier. Je me roulai en boule. Il me redressa avant de me déposer sur les toilettes.

Dès que j'eu fini, il m'aida à me relever et il m' enfila ce que je croyais être un t-shirt large par la tête, puis me fît passer ce qui devait être un sarouel. Quand je fus habillée, il me porta de nouveau jusqu' à ma cellule. Il me rassît sur mon lit qui était d'avantage une paillasse pour chien démesurée. Il commença à s'éloigner. Toutefois, je fis un petit bruit et il se retourna pour me lancer un regard furieux.

« Quoi ?» grogna-t-il.

Je grimaçai sur le lit. « J'ai…J'ai faim. » sanglotai je.

Il me gifla. « Je te le dirai quand tu pourras manger ! »

J'avais si faim que ça m'en rendait folle. « Mais s' il te plaît ! J'ai tellement faim ! Je me sens vraiment mal. »

Il me gifla avec le revers de la main et la puissance d'un semi-remorque. Je m'évanouis un instant.

« Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à parler ? N'ouvres jamais la bouche à moins que je te le dise ! »

Il me frappa à nouveau mais pas aussi fort. Je sentais pourtant le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

« Tu mangeras quand je l'aurai décidé. »

« Ma…Mais je vais mourir ! » Gémissais je.

Il me releva en saisissant une poignée de mes cheveux. Je hurlai et me ruai vers lui. « Putain, bien sûr que tu vas mourir ! Tu vas mourir parce que tu n'es pas capable de fermer ta foutue gueule ! »

Mes sanglots s'intensifièrent.

Ca n atteignait pas son cœur de pierre. Il me mît un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je criai et me recroquevillai. Il me lâcha sur le sol en béton et me frappa à nouveau.

« Ta gueule ! » aboya-t-il.

Je mis mes bras sur ma tête pour me protéger, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il me rua de coups de pied puis commença à me fouetter avec une ceinture. Mon corps de jeune fille de dix-sept ans n'était pas fait pour endurer ça. Je perdis connaissance quand la ceinture fouetta mon visage.

Mon corps tout entier était lancinant après cette raclée. Je pouvais sentir chaque plaie qui recouvrait mon corps. Bouger me faisait souffrir, alors je restai repliée sur moi en position fœtale.

Respirer me faisait mal, je supposai que j'avais une côte cassée. J'avais mal partout et ma faim n'arrangeait rien. J'étais sûre que j'allais mourir. Keenan allait me tuer et réexpédier mon corps je ne sais où. Je pleurai rien qu'à cette idée. Bien sûr, ces pleurs étaient silencieux parce que je ne voulais pas que Keenan les entendes.

Il revint finalement avec un sandwich et un verre d'eau.

« Acier toi pour pouvoir manger ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

J'étais trop faible pour bouger, je me contentais de le fixer du regard. Il soupira et m'assît lui-même.

« Bon Dieu Hina, pourquoi faut il que tu sois une si mauvaise fille, hein ? »

Il me donna le sandwich chocolat et à la gelée. Je l'ingurgitai en quelques secondes. Bien que je déteste ce mélange.

Il passa sa main sur l'entaille de mon visage. « Tu sais, je n'aurais pas à te punir si tu étais une gentille fille. Reste assise. Je reviens. »

Il se leva et disparût.

Donc, il ne me frapperait plus si je me cantonnais à faire ce qu'il voulait. En fait, c'était assez logique. Le monde entier semblait fonctionner comme ça. Tant que je lui cédai, il ne me ferait pas de mal.

FIN DU FLASH BACK…

Et depuis ce jours tout ces sévices n'ont jamais cesser. Je pense que ce premier jours de folie a été le plus doux, encore maintenant j'ai peur de repenser a ces 1ans et demi qui ont suivi ce jours là.

Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai essayé de lui échappé. Mais jamais je n'ai réussi, tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est d'attisé sa colère. Faisant maintenant de moi un pantin, une marionnette vide. J'avais même peur de respiré sans son autorisation. Il était devenu les ficelles de mon corps sans vie. Même ses coups ne me faisaient plus mal. C'était ma seul victoire, la seule chose qui le rendait fou, je ne pleurais plus devant lui. Je m'étais faite a l'idée que ma vie était finie, qu'il sera le seul homme qui restera a mes coté à tout jamais.

Cella faisait quelque heure que j'étais seul coucher devant la porte en attendant qu'il rentre et qu'il me laisse rentrée, j'appréhendais le retour de Keenan, lors de ma dernière tentative de suicide je me souviens de ses paroles me disant que sa colère serai sans merci.

Il venait d'arrivé, je le sentais tout mon corps le ressentait, il arriva derrière moi et me colla un poing dans la figure, je tombai lourdement sur le sol. Le malade que javait un jours aimée m'entraîna ainsi vers l'entrée de la maison, moi, toujours sur le sol, lui, me tenant par un de mes poignets. Mon pantalon et la peau de mes jambes étaient déchirés par la pierre de l'allée. J'avais mal mais ne me plains pas.  
'Je te le jure. Je n'ai rien dit! Les médecin ne savent rien !'  
Keenan s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me força à me relever.  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve mais au lieu de ça, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
'J'aurais au moins réussi à t'apprendre quelque chose'

Il me jeta devant lui et me donna un coup de pied dans le dos.  
'Avance'  
J'obéi, même si mon dos me faisait mal. J'entrai dans la maison. Elle était isolée des autres demeures. Ce qui était très pratique pour lui mais angoissent et désavantageant pour moi. Il pouvait me faire tout ce qu'il voulait, j'aurais beau crié, personne ne m'entendrait.  
'J'ai bien réfléchi à ta punition pour avoir essayer de te suicider. Et j'ai décidé de faire ce que tu détestes le plus, ce qui te fait le plus souffrir'  
'Pas ça! S'il te plait! Frappes moi autant que tu le veux, mais pas ça!'  
'Je te frapperai si tu veux... mais après'  
Un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Keenan s'approcha de moi et me fis tomber sur le sol.  
Il était au-dessus de moi. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes pour me donner un baiser violent. Mes larmes doublèrent quand je senti ses mains passés sous mon t-shirt. Mon corps se raidit. Mon haut fut déchiré, vite suivit par mon soutien gorge. Ses mains se baladaient sur moi, mais bien sûr ce n'était pas des caresses. C'était bien trop douloureux.  
Mon pantalon connu le même sort que mes autres vêtements. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou tandis que j'essayai, en vain, de calmer les pleurs dont j'étais victime. Très vite, je me retrouvais nu sous ses yeux et son corps de monstre.  
'S'il te plait... pas ça...'  
Sans réellement prêté attention à mes paroles, il entra en moi.

L'eau coulait le long de mon corps nu. J'avais mal partout. Quoi qu'il fasse, Keenan était violent. Ce qui lui faisait réellement ressentir du plaisir était mes cris de douleurs. Une nouvelle fois, il m'avait violé. J'aurais mille fois préféré qu'il me frappe comme il savait si bien le faire.  
J'espérai que l'eau nettoierait mon corps souillé. Mais je me sentais toujours aussi sale.  
Je m'assis sur la porcelaine de la douche, laissant libre cours à ma détresse, à ma colère et à ma tristesse. Pleurer était la seule chose que je puisse faire. Je me mis à hurler. Mon cri déchira le silence uniquement par le bruit de l'eau qui coule.  
Je restai assise ainsi pendant de longtemps minutes.  
'Hina!'  
En soupirant, je me levai et sortais de la douche après avoir éteints l'eau. J'enroulais une serviette autour de moi et quittai la salle de bain.  
Il était dans la chambre. Je l'y rejoins. Il était assis sur le bord du lit. Quand il me vit arriver, il vint à mes côtés. Avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, je fus projeté sur le mur d'en face avant de tomber sur le sol. Ma serviette était elle aussi tombée. Il m'attrapa pars les cheveux et tout en m'insultant pars toute sorte de nom d'oiseaux, recommença a me frapper encore et encore, je n'en pouvais plus. Lorsqu'il prit un bouquin et me le cogna sur la crane, ce fût le trou noir.

Fin du chapitre n°2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre n°3

Ami ou ennemi ?

Lettre n°1

Keenan,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre, peux être pour soulager ma conscience. Tu as brisé ma vie, tu ma brisé moi. Mais je ne peux m'en vouloir cas moi-même j'étais trop faible à tes coté. Je n'aurai jamais pensée que quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que toi puisse existé sur cette terre. Dix milles fois j'aurai voulu te dire que tu me répugnais, que chaque parcelle de mon corps te détestait. Mais j'avais trop peur en ce temps la. Trop peur de subir ta colère. Mais je suis plus en colère contre moi, d'avoir laissée aller les choses aussi loin, de ne pas être partie avant. Mais c'est fini tout sa maintenant je me reconstruis, loin de toi. Je serai heureuse, toi je ne pense pas que tu pourras l'être un jour, même si tu te faisais soignée.

Tu sais je t'ai vraiment aimé, j'avais même pensé à faire ma vie avec toi. Heureusement que j'ai vu ton vrai visage avant.

Ne répond pas à cette lettre je voulais juste te dire que tu n'es et sera plus celui qui régis ma vie et que je vais avancer du moins essayé et être enfin heureuse, comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

Bien que je ne sache toujours pas comment je me suis retrouvé loin de toi. Je suis enfin heureuse de ne plus devoir te supporter.

Hina.

Lettre n°1 réponse

Chère Hina,

Je viens de découvrir dans ma boite, une lettre de votre pars. Es ce un mal ou un bien, mais vous vous êtes tromper d'adresse. Je ne suis pas l'homme à qui ce courrier était destiné.

Je ne voudrais pas que vous croyez que je me mêle de votre vie, mais j'ai lu très attentivement votre lettre, je l'ai même relue beaucoup de fois. Ne me demander pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Ne le prenez pas mal. Mais si vous voulez effacer cet homme de votre vie actuelle ou future, cela ne sert à rien de lui envoyer une lettre. Ce serais pour lui, comme si vous vouliez garder contact avec. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre je pense que ce n'est pas le cas. Je tenais aussi à vous dire que vous ne devriez pas non plus vous dévoilé autant. Lui dire qu'il vous a brisé, je pense qu'il le sait et lui dire, risquerai de plus lui faire plaisir que vous, vous soulagé, et même si c'est le cas ne lui dite surtout pas que vous l'avez un jour aimé. Sa pourrais être interprété pour des regrets de ne plus l'avoir a vos coté. Ce qui me semble ne pas être le cas. Vous semblé avoir passé de sale moment à ces coté. Ce genre de parole me touche. Bien que je n'ai jamais vécu une telle situation.

Pour terminer, je tenais à vous dire quitte, même à passer pour un fou que si jamais vous aviez envie de parler à quelqu'un, un total inconnu via le biais de ces lettres, je serai heureux de correspondre avec vous. Car je sais ce que sa peux faire de ce sentir seul et perdu.

Donc dite vous que vos lettre ne serons jamais un jugement, je ne vous connais pas, lui non plus, donc je pourrais toujours être objectif avec vous et parler vous ferai peux être du bien.

Bien à vous.

Seiya

Lettre n°2

Cher Seiya,

Je suis réellement désolé, je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Me tromper d'adresse sa ne pouvais m'arrivé cas moi ce genre de gaffe. Je m'excuse sincèrement de vous avoir importuné de la sorte.

Avec du recule, je pense que vous avez raison, je suis heureuse qu'il n'ai pas reçu cette lettre. Encore une fois je suis trop naïve à tous vouloir justifié. Je n'ai pas a m'excusé et encore moins a lui rendre des comptes. C'est quant même moi la victime dans tout cela.

Votre propositions est très gentille mais je ne voudrais pas vous importuné avec ma misérable vie. Je pourrais en parler a mes amis, le problème est que je n'ai pas de réel ami, je ne fais pas assez confiance au gens.

Vous est il déjà arrivé d'écouté les gens, de donné votre avis, de réagir a toute les discutions que vous entretenez avec eux. Mais qu'aux font de vous tout ce qu'il vous raconte, vous ne croyez rien, cela vous ennuie même ?! C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas de vrai ami car je ne peux faire confiance à personne. En même temps sa évite beaucoup de souffrance et de trahison.

Sincèrement,

Hina

Lettre n°2 réponse

Chère Hina,

Quitte à me faire passer pour un fou, je suis heureux que vous m'ailliez répondu.

Une victime ? Que voulez vous dire pars la ? Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous sembliez à ce point désemparé et triste ? Je ne vous connais pas mais vous me donnez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Oui ce sentiment je peux le comprendre, à l'heure actuelle faire confiance au gens est difficile et en même temps c'est mieux de garder une certaine distance. Je pense que c'est une façon de ce protégé.

N'ailliez pas peur vous pouvez me parler de tout, vous semblé avoir vécu de très mauvaise chose et je serai heureux de vous écouter (enfin vous lire) cela vous soulagerais peux être.

Seiya

Lettre n°3

Très cher Seiya,

C'est avec un réel plaisir que je lis votre lettre, je suis très heureuse que vous me répondiez.

Et bien vous savez, je ne suis pas une experte dans ce qui es de faire de bon choix. Je n'ai pas connu mes parent, j'ai grandit avec mes deux frère A et S, les deux hommes que j'aime le plus aux monde. Ce sont vraiment des garçons merveilleux attentionnés. Ils ont toujours été parfais avec moi, j'étais très heureuse a leurs côté. Nous n'avions pas de famille, nous avions, autant que je m'en souvienne toujours été ensemble. Et un jour j'ai rencontré Keenan, un homme qui pour moi était aussi merveilleux que mes frères. Je suis tombé amoureuse de ce beau parleur. Mes frères ne l'ont jamais accepté, lorsque je leurs ai demandé la raison. Ils ne le savaient pas eux même. J'ai alors tout plaqué pour l'homme que j'aimais j'ai déménagé, changé de ville, je l'ai suivis sans prévenir personnes. Je pense souvent à eux ils me manquent vraiment. C'est comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi. Qui plus es sans le savoir ils avaient raison sur cette homme. Les premiers mois avec lui étaient comme un rêve. Puis un jour sa a dérapé. Je me suis retrouvé du stade d'être humain à celui de jouet. Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme pouvait être si mauvais. Chaque jours était un pas de plus vers l'enfer. Il était très inventif sur toute les tortures qu'il me faisait et très inventif aussi sur les excuses pour me les faires subir. Pendant plus d'un ans et demi j'ai été sa chose, je me demande encore comment j'arrive encore à respiré. Bien que j'ai plusieurs fois essayé de mètre fin a mes jours pour ne plus subir tout sa. Oublier, j'aimerai tellement, , je pense que le pire ne son pas ces marques qui son rester sur mon corps tout entier. Mais les marques dans mon âme, dans ma tête, tout ça est encore une torture pour moi.

Je suppose que je dois commencer à vous ennuyer, je vais donc clore pour aujourd'hui cette lettre. Et pour vous dire la vérité, sa me fait trop mal de continuer à écrire. Trop de souvenir me revienne en mémoire.

Bien à vous

Hina

PS : me permettriez-vous de vous tutoyer ?

Lettre n°3 réponse

Chère Hina,

Tout d'abord je tenais à te dire que je suis heureux que nous en terminions avec ces formalités. Ce n'est pas comme si nous écrivions des lettres administratives. Ensuite je tenais à te dire que j'ai eu le souffle couper en lisant ta lettre, sa confirme ce que je t'ai dit dans ma première lettre, ne renvois pas de courrier a ce malade. Sa lui ferai trop plaisir. C'est vraiment atroce, ce que tu me dis bien que je ne sache rien des détailles de ces torture. J'en ai mal au cœur pour toi, ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas de la pitié, au contraire je trouve que c'est très courageux de ta pars de continuer de vivre. Je suis d'accord que tu pourrais en douter, mais la vie est belle, elle vaut la peine d'être vécue. Souviens toi, du moment où tu étais avec tes deux frères, n'étais tu pas heureuse ? Il me semble que si vu la façon dons tu me parle d'eux. J'ai moi aussi deux frères. Mon grand frère Van à 21ans et mon petite frère Heero quant à lui a 17ans, et moi qui suis entre les deux j'en ai 20. Je ne m'imagine pas ma vie sans eux, ni sans mes amis, car crois moi, les vrai ami sa existe encore. Je ne suis personne pour te dire cela. Mais pourquoi n'essaye tu pas de reprendre contact avec tes frères. Car en te lisant j'en ai conclu que tu n'as plus aucun contact avec eux. Tu sais sa arrive a tout le monde de faire des erreurs, et vu la façon dont tu me parle d'eux je suppose qu'ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude pour toi, et que rien ne leurs ferai plus plaisir de revoir leurs chère et tendre sœur. Je me permets de te dire sa. Car dans mes amis, j'ai aussi deux frères qui ont perdu leur sœur de vue. Et encore à l'heure actuelle je peux te promettre que dans leurs cas ils ne seront heureux que lorsqu'ils l'auront retrouvé. Donc ne soit pas gêné et si tu veux avancer fait ce premier pas vers eux. Tu ne serais plus seul et ta guérison mentale ferait un grand pas. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je sais que si je perdais mes frères et que je vivais des choses semblable à ton vécu je serais heureux de les avoir à mes coté.

Tu me semble vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Bien que je ne te connaisse pas. J'ai vraiment envie que tu sois heureuse.

Donc n'ai pas peur de tes erreurs avance ne te retourne pas et souris, car personne ne mérite d'être si malheureux et si seul.

Seiya

Lettre n°4

Mon très cher Seiya,

Je suis très heureuse de cette très longue lettre, en plus ma journée n'as pas été extraordinaire, catastrophique je dirai même, donc lorsque j'ai vu ta lettre sa ma fait vraiment très plaisir.

Je pense que tu as raison, mais j'ai peur de lire la déception dans leurs regards si je revenais comme une petite fille devant eux. Car oui je suis encore une enfant, bien que j'ai 19ans, je ne sais rien faire seul. J'ai maintenant peur de tout. Je ne me plein pas. Mais je suis totalement perdue je l'avoue. Je sais que si j'étais devant mes frères je me jetterais dans leurs bras et je ne ferai que pleurer. Je suis faible trop faible, je joue les filles dur que rien n'atteins. Mais la vérité c'est que la moindre petite chose me rend triste, je n'ai pas le courage que je montre. Je ne montre que des paroles, je suis une lâche, j'ai peur d'avancé. Peur de reculé de nouveaux. Je ne sais pas ce que demain veux dire. Car aujourd'hui est bien assez dure.

Tu sais lorsque je t'ai envoyé cette lettre pars erreur, elle lui était destiné a lui, bien que je me cache de lui, j'allais lui envoyer une lettre, avec l'adresse de l'expéditeur, mon adresse. Cella prouve bien encore une fois que je suis vraiment stupide.

Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je crois que je voulais me prouver que j'étais assez forte pour lui dire ce que je pensais. Bien que c'est tout le contraire.

Je suis heureuse que tu me parle un peux de toi. Et que tu aies tes frères à tes cotés.

Je pense que je devrai essayer de retrouvé les miens. Ils me manquent vraiment.

Je t'embrasse

Hina

Lettre n°4 réponse

Chère Hina,

Je suis heureux de te procuré un peux de bonheur, pars le biais de mon courrier.

Ne te tracasse pas nous somme tous faible, chacun dans notre genre. Nous avons juste chacun d'entre nous une façon différente de le montré, nous vivons les choses pars a port à notre vécu, c'est logique que tu ais peur. Mais je te trouve très courageuse d'arrivé à en parler. A mètre des mots sur ce que tu ressens c'est déjà un grand pas crois moi.

N'ai pas peur alors va y fonce. Retrouve tes frères je suis sur qu'ils seront aussi heureux que toi.

Pourquoi as-tu passé une mauvaise journée ?

Je t'embrasse également

Seiya

PS : si tu veux voici mon e-mail

les_enfants_de_l_univers

Comme cela sa sera plus rapide, si tu le veux bien sur. Je ne veux pas me montré trop entreprenant.

1ier mail

07h31

Bonjours Seiya

J'espère ne pas te réveillé, j'ai vraiment passé une nuit atroce. Pour tout te dire je n'ai pas dormi. Mais voir ta lettre me réconforte, je suis heureuse que tu m'ais envoyé ton mail, car j'avais peur de descendre a ma boite au lettre voir si tu m'avais répondu.

Bisous et bonne journée

Hina

1ier mail réponse

07h59

Kikou Hina,

Ne te tracasse pas tu ne me réveille pas, j'étais en pleine répétition avec mes amis. Je suis heureux que tu accepte de correspondre pars mail, sa sera plus rapide et plus besoin d'attendre des jours pour avoir une réponse.

Pourquoi as-tu peur d'aller à ta boite aux lettres ?

Que ce passe t'il, qu'est ce qui trouble ton sommeil de cette façon ?

Bisous

Seiya

2ième mail

08h20

Keenan a retrouvé ou j'habitais, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour me retrouvé, il a tournée toute la nuit dans ma rue, et pour répondre à la question dans ta lettre, la raison de ma mauvaise journée, je rentrait du magasin de musique et arrivé devant ma porte c'est la que j'ai vu gravé sur ma porte les mots « A MOI….A MORT », je vais encore devoir déménagé. En espérant qu'il ne m'attrape pas avant

Bisous

Hina

PS : je ne pourrais donc jamais être tranquille, je ne veux pas qu'il me ramène cher lui.

Seiya déposa sa guitare, furieux, il ne connaissait pas du tout cette fille, mais une colère grandissais en lui, telle un volcan qui rentrait en éruption. Bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginé en train de souffrir plus. A son âge, elle avait déjà vécu assez de chose atroce pour que sa continue

-Que ce passe t'il Seiya ? Demanda Van étonné de voir son frère réagir de cette façon, alors que quelque seconde avant il était si joyeux.

-Quoi ta dulcinée, de ta correspondance ta jeter ? Demanda Heero amusé

-Non ! Répondit Seiya acerbe. Mais elle a des problèmes.

\- Ecoute-moi et calme-toi. Dit doucement Van en s'approchant de son frère pour essayer de le calmé.

Il n'avait jamais vu son frère ce mettre dans cette état, pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et encore moins pour une fille.

En déposant une main sur l'épaule de Seiya il continua

-Nous avons déjà bien assez de problème à réglé, que pour nous occupé des problèmes de tout les mortelles qui nous entours. Qui plus es…

Mais avant qu'il n'ais pu terminer sa phrase, le bip d'un nouveau message retenti sur le Gsm de Seiya

3ième mail

08h24

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ennuie avec tout sa, je sais que tu ne peux rien faire. Mais J'ai vraiment peur tu sais. Je suis stupide hein, je suis en train de pleuré, mais je ne veux vraiment plus jamais me retrouvé enfermé dans une cave. Je ne veux plus qu'il me frappe, qu'il me touche, non je ne veux vraiment plus qu'il me viole.

Désolé de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

Passe une bonne journée. Je t'envoie un mail ce soir.

Bisous Hina

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il était encore plus furieux, ces frères et ces amis l'avais compris, ils savaient que s'ils disaient encore un mot ils devraient subir sa colère.

Bien que Seiya était quelqu'un de calme lorsqu'il s'énervait il pouvait crée sans le vouloir de grande catastrophe

Il prit son GSM et pianota sur son clavier à toute vitesse.

3ième mail réponse

08h25

J'arrive, ne pleure plus. Je viens !

Un non ne sera pas une réponse, je viens te chercher.

Seiya

-Je vais la chercher, que elle ou vous ne soyer pas d'accord, c'est comme sa

A peine avais t'il fini sa phrase qu'il avait déjà quitté la salle de répétition.

Heero et les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'il ce passait exactement mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser partir leurs frère comme sa.

Quoi ?! S'exclame Hina surprise en lâchant son Gsm. Il vient non, il ne peut pas, je ne le connais pas. Pourquoi viendrait-il ?

Enfaite ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas qui lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal, Keenan est un dégénéré. Ce n'est pas le genre de gars faible qui s'en prend aux femmes pour assouvir son sentiment d'infériorité, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de malfaisant. Il n'est pas humain. S'il vient, il va le réduire en cendre. Et sa elle ne pouvait le supporter.

4ième mail

08h29

Non ne viens pas ne te tracasse pas c'est moi qui ai surement rêvé.

Elle mentait, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour essayer de le dissuadé de venir. Que venait-elle de faire pourquoi lui avoir envoyé de tels mails.

4ième mail réponse

08h30

Je t'ai dit qu'un non ne serait pas une réponse pour moi ! J'arrive !

Qu'allais telle faire s'il arrivait et que Keenan était dans les parages. Jamais Seiya ne pourrais survivre, il ne savait pas que cette homme qu'un simple claquement de doigt était capable de le détruire.

Et pas au sens figuré, Keenan n'était pas humain, combien de fois lorsqu'il la torturait et qu'elle était à deux doigt de mourir, pars un simple battement de cil, toute ses blessure disparaissait. Mais ce qu'il faisait disparaître il pouvait aussi vie les faire apparaître sur n'importe qui.

Cella faisait une demi heure, qu'Hina tournais en rond en ce demandant s'il allait vraiment venir. Quant on vint toquer à sa porte.

Peux être que si je ne réponds pas, il partirait. Ce dit-elle.

Mais voyant que personne ne répondait la personne ce mi a frapper plus fort sur la porte, et commença à essayer de la défoncé.

Keenan ?! dit elle, maintenant morte de peur.

Tout son corps ce mi a tremblé. Il l'avait donc retrouvé, à chaque coup qui fendait de plus en plus la charnière. Hina ce prostra dans un coin de la pièce en essayant d'arrêté de pleurée. En priant qu'il allait partir. Mais les coups contre la porte continuèrent et la charnière lâcha.

Hina ferma les yeux et cacha son visage entre ses genoux, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit une main douce ce pauser sur une petite partie visible de son visage, elle relava la tête.

-Ne te tracasse pas, c'est moi Seiya, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Lorsqu'elle vis son visage tendre la regarder avec tristesse, elle lui sauta dans les bras, elle évacua toute sa tristesse et sa peur.

-Ou…oui c'est toi ! Dit-elle. Ce.. Ce n'est pas lui, j'… J'ai eu si peur.. Ne pars pas…Ne me laisse pas seul. Hoqueta t'elle en pleure, en enfuyant son visage contre son épaule.

\- Seiya, il n'y a personne de suspect dans le périmètre. Dit un de ses amis en rentrant dans l'appartement. Heero, Van et Sion vérifie toujours les alentours du quartier.

En entendant cette voix Hina, eu un choc, sa ne pouvais pas être lui. Mais cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille ce n'était pas une coïncidence, si il avait aussi cité le nom de Sion. Elle releva doucement la tête en directions de cette voix, et lorsque ces grand yeux bleu azure me fixèrent. Je le reconnu directement c'était bien lui, oui c'était lui.

Elle ce détacha de l'étreinte de Seiya. Et fonça dans les bras du jeune homme estomaqué.

-Mais que ce passe t'il ? S'interrogea Seiya à haute voix.

-Allen, mon Allen. Sanglota-t-elle. C'est toi, c'est bien toi.

Le jeune homme aussi surpris qu'elle, la serra dans ses bras, sa très chère sœur, sa précieuse et bien aimé sœur, était la dans ses bras. Comme si ces deux longue année qui les avais séparée, n'avais jamais existé. Elle était la. Quel bonheur. Jamais son cœur n'avait palpité ainsi. Ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de ses joues.

Ne me dit pas que…

Si Seiya c'est Bien ma sœur, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Ma princesse tu m'as tellement manqué, ou était tu ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ais eu le temps de répondre nos trois autres jeunes ami rentrèrent à leurs tours dans l'appartement.

Ho mon dieu. S'exclama Sion en franchisant le pas de la porte. Que celui qui à fait apparaitre ce mirage, arrête sa tout de suite je ne trouve pas sa drôle. Il regarda ses amis à tours de rôle, sans oser regarde sa sœur. Alors qui ?

Mais avant que quiconque ne lui réponde, Hina lui avait déjà sauté dans les bras.

-Sion, c'est toi c'est bien toi. Dit-elle. Ce n'est pas toi qui rêve, sa dois être moi. Comment est ce possible ?

-Mon dieu Hina, c'est bien toi. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Ne pars pas, ne pars plus, ne nous abandonne pas.

-Je suis tellement désolé, vraiment si tu savais, comme je regrette d'être partie, de ne pas vous avoir écouté, vous aviez raison, je suis heureuse. Termina elle en prenant la main d'Allen qui ce trouvais derrière elle, tout en gardant Sion dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fait pas ma princesse. On est la tout ensemble, on ne ce quittera plus jamais. Dit-il en lui caressants les cheveux

Ce qu'ils sont réellement.

Cella faisait deux heures qu'Hina avais été ramenée pars ses frères dans leurs maison, celle de Seiya et ses frères. Elle dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d'Allen, tandis que tous les autres discutaient dans le salon. Seiya leurs avait expliqué le peux qu'il savait via le biais des lettres qu'il avait entretenu avec elle. Allen était fou de rage.

-Je vais le tuer ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui. Comment a-t-il osé faire sa a ma petite princesse. Ce tordu je vais l'explosé, il ne restera rien de lui.

-Comment n'avons-nous rien vu, pourquoi l'avons-nous laissé partir avec lui ?! Pensa Sion à haute voix.

-Des choses comme ça, ont ne peux pas les prévoir. Intervins Van.

-Van ce demanda comment il aurai réagi, si cella était arriver a ses frères .

\- Oui, mais jamais cela n'aurai du ce passer ! Comment vais-je encore pouvoir la regarder en face. Dit Allen en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Allen s'en voulais, comment avais t'il bien pu laisser cela arriver, ses yeux était devenu vide, une douleur lancinante l'atteignis au plus profond de son cœur, sa petite sœur, sa princesse, son âme. Avait été blessée pars un homme. Il ne l'avais vu que quelque minute entre leurs arrivé dans son appartement et leurs retour à la maison. Mais il voyait bien que sa sœur ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle n'avait plus cet éclat dans les yeux, ils semblaient vides, sans vie.

-Je vais retrouvé ce fils de pute et lui explosé la tête ! Hurla Allen.

-Je ne veux pas jouer les méchants. Intervins Van. Mais nous ne pouvons pas tuer un être humain ainsi. Où nous ne vaudrons pas mieux que lui.

C'est alors qu'Hina rentra dans la pièce avec un carnet entre les mains, qu'elle tendit à son frère aîné. Elle ne voulait pas expliqué tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, peur de revivre tout ce qui lui donnait encore des cauchemars, mais ce journal intime qu'elle avais réussi à caché à Keenan, contenant tout ce qui c'était passer durant tout le temps ou elle était rester sous son emprise.

Allen ce doutait de ce que contenant ce journal, mais il n'avait pas la force de le lire. Comment pourrais t'il savoir tout sa et ce dire qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêché tout cela d'arrivé à sa petite sœur.

Seiya pris le journal de ses mains, pausa sa main sur la couverture. Et en un instant toutes les images de ce qu'il était arrivé à Hina défilèrent dans sa tête, ainsi que dans celle de ses frères et des frères d'Hina. Quant il enleva sa mains du journal, ils étaient tous devenu blanc Heero et Sion étaient même tombé pars terre.

-Que vous arrivent-ils ? S'inquiétai Hina en s'approchant de Sion pour l'aider à ce relevé.

Mais aucun n'eut de réactions, tout les cinq restèrent figé. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Comment un homme pouvais t'il faire subir cela à une femme.

Seiya fût le premier a sortir de sa léthargie.

-Et tu veux que je reste sans rien faire. Explosa t'il furieux, en tournant son regard vers Hina, qui eu un mouvement de recul, en voyant son regard. N'ai pas peur. Lui dit-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, mais il faut qu'ont parle.

Seiya ! Intervins Allen. Pas maintenant elle n'est pas prête. Laisse lui du temps.

Non ! Répondit celui-ci. Je suis désolé, mais il le faut, vous avez vu aussi bien que moi, il n'est pas humain, nous devons l'éliminé, ta sœur dois savoir qui elle est et d'où elle vient avant que ce malade revienne et ne lui fasse plus de mal.

Allen avais du mal à l'accepté mais Seiya avais raison, depuis le moment où Hina avait disparue beaucoup de chose avait changé et il ne pouvait garder cela secret.

Hina quant à elle ne comprenait rien a tout ce qu'il ce passait depuis qu'elle avait donné le journal a son frère.

Hina, je te promet que plus jamais rien ne t'arrivera de mal. Dit Seiya en lui prenant la mains. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerai t'expliquer mais je ne sais pas pars ou commencé.

Nous ne venons pas de ce coté ci de la terre et nous ne somme techniquement pas humain... Le coupa Heero

Attend ne va pas si vite ! Interin Van

Si ! Continua Heero. Nous n'avons pas le choix, si il reviens et s'en prend encore a elle, elle dois connaître toute la vérité.

C'est vrai. Continua Sion. Ce n'est pas en lui racontant des demi vérité, que les choses s'arrangeront, il faut qu'elle ai de l'avant et sache qu'il ne peux rien contre elle.

Hina les dévisageais à tour de rôle. Que pouvais t'il bien raconté. Si il ne pouvais rien contre elle, elle n'aurai pas subi tous ce que se monstre lui avait fait enduré.

Seiya la regarda douter avec tendresse, il ce doutais à quoi elle pensait. Il lui pris la main et au lieux de plusieurs heures d'explication, il lui expliqua tout en lui montrant toutes leurs histoire, pars des images dans sa tête.

Les autres savait très bien ce que Seiya faisait. Allen espérais que grâce à cella, sa sœur retrouverais la mémoire.

Plus les images défilais dans sa tête, plus Hina sentait son cœur l'oppressé. Elle n'était pas choqué pars ce qu'elle voyais. Mais s'en voulais de ne pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire avant. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de mal, pour que sa courte vie tourne de cette façon.

Avec ce surplus d'information, Hina perdis de nouveau connaissance. Seiya là pris dans ces bras et la reconduit dans la chambre.

Il la pausa doucement sur le lit et lui mi un plaid sur les jambes. Il la regardais tendrement, bien que toute sa mémoire n'était pas encore revenue, il savait qu'il la connaissait, la preuve était que la tendresse qu'il éprouvait a son égard était tellement forte, que cella ne pouvais pas ne rien vouloir dire. Il ce sentait lier a elle, a son destin.

C'est alors qu'il vis a l'encolure de sa robe des marques, de nombreuses marques. Cella lui brisa le cœur.

Pourquoi n'avait il pas été à ses coté durant ses moment difficile. Il savait que lorsqu'elle vivais tout ces sévis, il ne ce connaissait pas encore, mais cella n'enlevais rien au fait de la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait.

Il enleva les quelques mèches qui était sur son visage et instinctivement posa un baiser sur son front.

C'est alors que tout son corps ce mi a briller, d'une lumière Angélique, chaude et bienveillante. Sur son plexus, un peu plus au dessus de sa poitrine apparu une marque, une sorte de saut qui avait la forme d'une goutte d'eau et de deux fine aille doré. Ses deux ailles était en faite dix ailles de chaque coté. Ces ailles représentait la plus puissante des hiérarchie des anges.

A peine fût il apparu que ce saut, aille pars aille fût entourée à tours de rôle d'une chaîne, ainsi que la goutte d'eau.

Mais que ce passe t'il ? S'interrogea Seiya en regardant la lumière s'estompé et Hina ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Il faut que nous parlions. Murmura t'elle doucement.

Ils descendirent, et Hina s'assit a table en demandant aux autres de ce convier à la table. Elle était pleine d'assurance, comme si ces dernière année n'avaient jamais existé.

Hina ce souvenait de qui ils était tous et surtout de qui elle était elle. Elle la princesse du peuple des ange du monde d' Arc-en-ciel. Cette si belle terre, qu'il avait du tous quitter il y a plus de 500 ans. Elle ce rappela, comment durant leurs fuites, ils c'était tous fait attaqué et presque tuer. Mais elle ne ce souvenait pas pourquoi ils avaient du fuir. C'est grâce à l'énergie de leurs royaume, de leurs sujets bien aimée, qu'il furent sauver et ont pu ce réincarné sur la terre. Le pouvoir qui les avait sauvé, savait qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour revenir, c'est pourquoi dé lors, à chaque fois qu'ils commençais à recouvré la mémoire. Il les faisaient de nouveau renaître. Jusqu'aux moment où ils seraient enfin près.

Elle savait qui elle était, quelques moment restait flou de leurs vie sur Arc-en-ciel. Mais le plus important elle s'en souvenais. Elle, elle ce rappelais de la hiérarchie de sa planète, de leurs pouvoir, de leurs gardiens, où pouvaient ils bien être d'ailleurs, car sans eu leurs pouvoirs, ne pourrais pas fonctionner. Leurs cœur ne pourrais pas non plus êtres entier. Serte à l'heure actuel, une partie infime de leurs pouvoir c'était réveiller, mais sans leurs gardiens, ils ne pourront rien faire contre le mal qui les avaient fait fuir Arc-en-ciel.

Sachant cela, elle devais rendre ce quelle pouvais de leurs mémoire aux autres. Elle les fis formé un cercle et en ce concentrant au milieux d'eux, créa une aura lumineuse, qui les enveloppa à tours de rôle, et sur leur plexus apparu une goutte d'eau, identique à celle d'Hina, celle de Seiya était rouge, une épée transperçais cette goutte d'eau , celle d'Allen était bleu, un trident transperçais la goutte d'eau, celle de Sion était verte, une lance transperçais la goutte d'eau, celle de Van était orange, entouré de deux aille blanche et celle d'Heero était indigo et cette goutte d'eau semblais être griffé. La seule différence entre toute ces gouttes d'eau était bien sur la couleur, celle d'Hina ses aille et Van avait lui aussi des ailles, mais pas comme celle Hina, lui il n'avais que deux ailles doré, à défaut de dix pour Hina. Et tout ses signe, comme les ailles d'Hina étaient entouré de chaîne.

Je me souviens de tous maintenant. S'exclama Sion en regardant ses mains. Je suis Sion... le prince de la communauté des elfe. Du pays de Palantir.

Et moi Heero... le prince de la communauté des chats, du pays de Katland

Quant à moi Allen... je suis le prince de la communauté des sirènes, du pays de Sio-lane

Moi Seiya... je suis le prince de la communauté des chevaliers, du pays de Langestria

Et moi Van, je suis le prince de la communauté des anges, première classe de ma hiérarchie, du pays Enolybab... Il ce tourna et regarda Hina. Et toi tu es notre princesse à tous l'ange de plus haut niveau... la princesse Heaven.

Fin du chapitre n°3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre n°4

L'équipe de nouveau au complet.

Cella faisait maintenant six mois que nos amis vivaient tous ensemble, à la recherche de leurs gardiens respectif. Car sans eux ils ne pouvais pas recouvrée l'entièreté de leurs mémoire, ni de leurs pouvoir et ne pouvais pas non plus retrouvé Keenan et lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Hina.

Hina quand à elle comme dans chacune de ses vies, c'était rapprocher de Seiya, et vivait le parfait amour, un amour qu'elle n'aurai jamais cru possible, elle faisait encore a l'heure actuelle des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Ni ses frères et ses amis ne savais quoi faire pour l'aider.

Pour ne pas trop attiré l'attention sur eu, il avait repris une vie normal pour ce fondre dans la masse. Hina, Seiya, Heero, Van et Sion s'était inscrit dans une école pas loin de chez eux. Allen quand à lui durant les heures de cours, continuais la recherche des gardiens. Car sans eux ils ne pouvais libéré leurs magie, bien sur ils pouvais utilisé quelque petit tours de passe passe, mais rien qui ne pouvaient les protégés

Hina ce réveilla une nouvelle fois en sueur et tremblante de peur. Elle ce redressa et regarda le réveille, il affichait 7 heure du matin, elle ce pencha et admira Seiya dormir, que cette homme la rassurais, elle lui caressa doucement le visage. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mérité, un homme aussi merveilleux.

-Mon amour. Dit elle doucement en ce penchant doucement pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. Ils faut que l'ont ce lève où ont va être en retard en cours.

-Encore cinq petite minute. Lui répondit il en la prenant dans ses bras pour ce recouché.

Seiya la regarda droit dans les yeux. Dieu, qu'il pouvait aimé cette femme, et voir la peur qui persistait encore dans son regard, lui brisait le cœur.

-Tu as encore fais un cauchemars mon amour ?

-Oui. Répondit elle en détournant le regard de son amant.

-Non regarde moi. Dit il en lui tournant la tête vers lui. N'ai pas peur je serai à jamais à tes coté, il ne pourra jamais plus te faire de mal. Je te protégerai au péril de ma vie.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Répondit elle les larmes au yeux.

-Ne t'en fait pas lorsque nous auront retrouvé nos gardiens, il ne pourra plus rien, nous pourrons retournez sur Arc-en-ciel, et retrouvez nos pouvoirs.

Hina savait cela, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur, peur de ce retrouvé de nouveau en ça présence, peur que pars ça faute il ne blesse les personnes qu'elle aimes.

Seiya la garda encore quelque minute dans ses bras, pour ensuite ce lever et descendre dans la cuisine ou Van et Allen ce trouvaient déjà en train de cuisiné. Heero quant à lui était endormi la tête dans ses céréale et ce faisait photographier dans tout les sens pars Sion.

-Ha qu'est ce qu'il peut me tuer ce gamin a faire autant de bruit si tôt le matin. Souffla Allen exaspéré.

-Et bien, je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance. Rigola Hina

-Bonjour, ma princesse tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Allen en venant embrasser le front de sa sœur tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

Malgré le fait que cella faisait plus de six mois qu'il avais retrouvé sa sœur, Allen vivait avec une peur constante de la perdre à nouveau. Sa si chère et précieuse sœur qu'il n'avais pas pu protégé. Il était de tous, celui qui souffrais le plus de ce qui était arrivé à Hina. Et s'étonnais chaque jours de la force qu'elle avait de faire face à ce qui lui était arriver, mais surtout ce courage de ne rien montrer, cella le faisait souffrir qu'elle ne parle pas de ses peurs et douleur, mais il lui avait promis qu'il serais la si elle en avait besoin, et que jamais plus rien de tel ne lui arriverais.

Hina c'était à peine assise à table que Castiel le chat de la famille s'assit sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Castiel était un magnifique Chat noir, avec des reflet indigo dans le poil et de grand yeux mauve.

-Castiel et si tu allais réveiller ton maître. S'exclama Hina en souriant.

Le chat ne ce fit pas prier, il sauta de l'autre côté de la table et donna un grand coup de patte sur la tête d'Heero, ce qui le fit totalement plongé la tête dans ces céréale. Ce qui le réveilla tout de suite dans une hilarité général.

-Ha, j'ai eu la photographie de l'année. Rigola Sion, en montrant sa photo au autres.

-Bon, et si vous vous dépêchiez au lieu de jouer. Intervins Van. Vous allez finir pars nous mètre en retard à l'école.

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Dirent Sion et Heero d'une même voix enfantine.

Bien sur le temps que ces deux grand enfant termine de ce préparer, ils arrivèrent en face de l'école en retard. Où le professeur Nathaël Low les attendaient devant l'entrée.

Le professeur Low était assez grand, il avait les cheveux cours, couleur doré avec ça mèche de devant qui était plus longue et qui lui cachait l'œil gauche . Il avait de magnifique yeux bleu. Il était habiller d'un costume noir, d'une chemise jaune et de chaussure classique laqué noir. Il était âgé de 32ans, son visage respirait la gentillesse et la sincérité.

A ce que je vois c'est toujours, les mêmes retardataire . S'exclama t'il amuser.

Je suis vraiment désolé professeur. Dit Hina d'un air gêné.

Ne vous tracassez pas mademoiselle Warner, je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Et bien sur encore une fois la princesse Hina est laver de tout soupçon. Dit Heero faussement vexer. Pourtant c'est quand même de sa faute si Castiel ma obligé de me changer.

Castiel. S'interrogea le professeur Low

Oui notre chat. Pouffa Sion en repensant à la scène de ce matin et en lui montrant la photographie

Bon très bien, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, mais dépêcher vous d'aller en classe, je dois présenté à toute la classe une nouvelle élève.

Ils suivirent tous le professeur Low jusqu'à leurs salle de cours.

En s'inscrivant à l'école Ils avaient tous mentis sur leurs ages pour pouvoir être mi tous ensemble dans la même classe et tenir à l'œil Hina pour la protégé en cas de problème.

Bon prenez place. Dit le professeur en s'installent à son bureau. Je vous en prie entré. Dit il à l'intention de la nouvelle élève qui attendais de l'autre coté de la porte. Je vais vous laisser vous présenter a vos nouveau camarade.

Bonjour. Dit elle d'air air timide. Je m'appelle Liv Green, j'ai 18ans, et si je me suis inscrite si tardivement à l'école, c'est parce que je viens de commencé une carrière de chanteuse. Je n'ai donc pas pu suivre les premier semestre de cours.

Liv était une jeune fille de taille normal, avec un magnifique visage et de long cheveux blond parsemé de mèche vert pastelle. Ses yeux vert était aussi clair que ces mèche de cheveux. Elle était habiller d'une petite robe courte volante blanche, avec quelque ruban rose au niveau de la poitrine. Au dessus elle portait une veste a capuche verte avec sur le dessous de la veste et des manches de la dentelle blanche. Jusqu'à mi cuisse elle portait des bas du même rose que ses rubans et des bottines du même vert que sa veste

Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous. Dit elle en faisant un grand sourire à Sion.

Et bien on peux dire que cette année notre école à relever un niveau internationale au niveau beauté des élevés. S'exclama un des élèves.

Oui après l'arrivé de Seiya, d'Hina et de leurs famille, en voila encore une qui semble irréel. Termina une autre élève.

Hina et les autres ce regardèrent gêné. Ils est vrai qu'il était tous d'une beauté rare et que leurs auras, les faisait resplendirent au yeux d'humain normaux.

La journée continua, comme tout les autres jours, une demi heure avant la fin de la mâtiné Hina s'endormit en cours de science .

 **-Rêve-**

Hina essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais bizarrement elle restait dans le noir totale. Que ce passait il, elle ce souvenait être en cours d'histoire, et maintenant elle ressentait un air de putréfaction et le sol semblait gelé.

Où suis-je ? S'interrogea t'elle inquiète

Tu te pause vraiment la question ? Intervins une voix sombre et familière.

Non. Hurla t'elle instinctivement en reconnaissant cette voix qui la torturais chaque nuit, son corps ce mi d'instinct à trembler sans qu'elle ne puis ce le contrôlé.

A ce que je voix je te fais toujours autant d'effet, mon amour. Ricana t'il moqueur. Alors dit moi comment à tu fais pour m'échapper durant tout ce temps ?

Je n...ne...sa...sais pas. Balbutia t 'elle terrorisé. Co...Comment sui... suis je .. arriver .. ici ? Demanda t'elle maintenant en pleur.

Cella ne te regarde pas. Dit il en lui enlevant le bandeau qu'il lui avait mi sur le yeux . Pour ensuite la gifler violemment. Ha que cette sensation merveilleuse à pu me manquer

Je t'en prie Keenan, lai.. laisse-moi partir.

Te laisser partir ? Tu te fou de moi ? Après tout le mal que je me suis donner pour te retrouvé. Et toutes les russes que j'ai du utilisé pour arrivé jusqu'à toi.

Pourqu... Pourquoi ? Keenan pourquoi ?

Pourquoi et tu oses me demander cella ? Que tu es naïve Heaven. Plus naïve que je ne l'aurai penser, tu ne te souviens donc pas de moi ?

Co... Comment connais tu ma véritable identité ?

Regarde. Dit il d'un air encore plus sadique cas son accoutumance.

Il detacha les deux premier bouton de sa chemise et sur son plexus, ce trouvais une goutte d'eau violette entouré du yin et du yang, chacun séparé pars la goutte d'eau, l'un était doré et l'autre argenté et ses trois forme était entouré d'une tache rouge sangs. Mais lui ne possédait aucune chaîne qui entourais ce signe si particulier.

Non c'est impossible. S'exclama Hina. Pas toi.. Tu.. Tu ne peux pas venir d'arc-en-ciel.

Hé si très chère Heaven. Même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Je suis Reïken, prince de la communauté des sorciers du pays de Melas

Je ne peux pas le croire, si tu viens vraiment d'arc-en-ciel, comment ce fait il que ton cœur sois si noir ?

Mais à cause de toi bien sur. Dit il acerbe. Tu imagine que même lorsque je ne savais pas qui j'étais comme vous tous, sans souvenir, j'en suis venu à vouloir te possédé, de la même façon que lorsque nous vivions sur Arc-en-ciel. Mon seul avantage est que même sans mes souvenir, une partie de mes pouvoir était quand même toujours là. Il dit cela en fendant d'un doigt l'air, qui coupa Hina sur les côtes, où ont vi sa blousse blanche prendre la couleur du sangs.

Hina ne broncha pas d'un centimètre, elle ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Mais lorsque tu as rendu les souvenir à toutes cette bande d' imbécile qui t'entoure. J'ai moi aussi retrouvé ma mémoire. Et l'entièreté de ma puissance, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, vu les chaînes qui entours le saut de votre puissance. Il attrapa Hina pars la gorge et colla ses lèvres contre les sienne. Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais.

Hina détourna la tête, tout en essayant de ce défaire de son agresseur.

Je t'en prie Keenan laisse-moi partir d'ici, laisse moi retournez auprès de ma famille.

Quoi ?! Et que je te laisse retournée auprès de ce bâtard qui te baise ?

C'est faux ! Le coupa Hina. Seiya ne ma jamais baiser, lui au moins tiens en compte mes sentiments et ne me forcerais jamais à rien tant que je ne serais pas prête.

Hum intéressant. Ce qui veux dire qu'il ne t'as jamais toucher, comme je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il dit cella en passant sa mains sous la jupe d'Hina.

Non je t'en prie. Pleura Hina

Taît toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il en la giflant de nouveau. Je vais donc faire en sorte que tu ne m'oublie jamais, pour que tu ne sois jamais prête à ce qu'il te touche.

Non.. je t'en prie .. Arrête, non

Pendant qu'il était comme pars le passer, en train de la toucher,de la violé, Hina perdis le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son bien aimé, sa famille. Elle ne pourrais jamais connaître le bonheur, elle était vraiment maudite, encore une fois elle eu envie de mourir.

Je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir, je veux rentré chez moi.

Mais tu n'es pas prisonnière, je ne t'ai pas enlever non plus, tu t'es simplement endormie. J'ai juste trouver le moyen de venir à toi dans tes rêves. Dit il d'un air plus que satisfait. Et à chaque fois que tu t'endormira je serai là !

 **-Fin du rêve-**

Tout la classe ce retourna vers Hina, qui c'était endormie, et qui était maintenant en train d' hurler. Seiya voulu ce lever de son siège, mais le professeur Low qui était juste à côté de lui, le força à ce rasseoir, il ce dirigea à toute vitesse sur Hina et la pris dans ses bras.

Que personne, j'ai bien dit personne ne bouge d'ici. Dit le professeur Low en regardant nos ami. Je vais conduire mademoiselle Warner à l'infirmerie.

Le ton qu'il avait pris, ne prêta pas à discutions, même Seiya et les autres ne bougèrent pas de leurs chaises. Il sortit de la classe et ce mi à courir vers l'infirmerie.

Que vous arrive t'il mademoiselle ? Tenez bon je vais appeler un médecin.

En cours, avant qu'Hina ne ce mette à hurler, le professeur avais remarquer le sangs qui s'était mi d'un coup a couler sur la chemise d'Hina au niveau de ses côtes.

Je vais appeler, le médecin qui s'occupe de vous d'habitude. Vous avez sûrement un problème que je ne connais pas.

Sur son dossier d'admission à l'école Hina ne connaissant aucun médecin traitait avait inscrit le nom du docteur Hélias Orenji. Celui ci même qui l'avait soigné lors de sa tentative de suicide.

Une heure plus tard le médecin sortis de l'infirmerie, où Seiya et les autres attendait des nouvelle.

Alors docteur ? Intervins Sion. Comment va ma sœur ?

Que lui est il arriver ? Demanda Heero

Comment ce fait il qu'un médecin ai du intervenir ? Demanda Van à son tours.

Docteur dites nous ! Cria Seiya

Si vous me parliez un seul à la fois, j'aurai plus facile de vous répondre. Répondit le médecin avec un petit sourire qui essayais de les rassurer. Pour commencer, elle était seulement endormie , et était en plein cauchemars, maintenant la seul chose que je ne peu pas expliquer et cette plaie ouverte qui semble avoir été faite avec une lame de rasoir.

Une plaie ouverte ? S' inquiéta Sion.

Peu être est ce une ancienne blessure qui c'est ré ouverte, vu le nombre de cicatrice qui recouvre tout son corps. Mais cella me semble peu probable. Pensa t'il à haute voix.

Pendant ce temps Hina ce réveillait et ouvrait tout doucement les yeux. Le professeur Low était juste à côté d'elle et lui changea la serviette mouiller que le médecin avait mi sur son front pour faire tomber sa température. Hina ne distinguant pas qui était si près d'elle, eu un geste de recule et d'un coup de main envoya valser la serviette mouiller hors de la mains du professeur.

Non ne m'approche pas, je t'interdis de me touchez , je t'en pris, je t'en supplie, tue moi si tu veux mais ne me touche plus. Sanglota Hina en tremblant.

Mademoiselle Warner. N'ailler pas peur, c'est moi Nathaël Low votre professeur. Calmez vous. Dit il en lui tenant doucement les bras. Ne vous en faite pas vous êtes en sécurité, ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemars.

Nathaël la regarda d'un air triste, bien qu'il sache qu'elle avait rêver, elle avait sûrement du vivre des choses pars le passer qui devais lui faire faire ce genre de cauchemars, pour tenir de telle parole, elle avait vraiment du vivre, un enfer qu'il n'imaginait même pas.

Il c'était toujours dit, bien que Hina était toujours de bonne humeur et souriante, que ses yeux semblait éteint, sans joies. Mais la voir désespéré à ce point allais au delà, de la tristesse d'une adolescent normal.

Calmez vous mademoiselle. Vos amis son juste derrière la porte. Vous ne craignez rien ici.

Hina repris lentement ses esprits et ce mi a pleurer plus doucement.

C'est alors que dans un énorme fracas la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Allen passa la porte.

Je n'en ai rien a foutre, c'est ma sœur et je rentre.

Mais monsieur vous ne faite pas partie de l'établissement scolaire. Dit une jeune femme en le suivant de près.

Ne vous en faite pas docteur Blue. Intervins le professeur Low. Ce jeune homme est le frère et le tuteur de mademoiselle Warner.

Ha excusez-moi, je suis la psychologue de cette école. Mademoiselle Arya Blue. Je..

Mais avant qu'elle ne termine ce qu'elle disait Hina c'était déjà relever et avait sauté dans les bras de son frère.

Il ma trouvé Allen...Tu m'avais promis de me protégé. Sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de son frère, qui bouillonnait déjà de colère en entendant ses mots. Tue moi s'il te plaît je ne veux plus qu'il me touche, je t'en prie... Achève moi avant.. Je t'en supplie.

Allen cru devenir fou devant les appelles de détresse de sa sœur, comment ce monstre avait bien pu la blesser, alors que d'après les dires de Sion qui l'avait appeler pour le prévenir, ils étaient tous en classe et elle c'était juste assoupie quelque seconde.

Hina, ma princesse, calme toi je suis là. Je vais tuer ce monstre de mes propre mains, je te le promets, il ne te touchera plus jamais. Alors je t'en prie calme toi je suis là. Dit il en lui caressants doucement les cheveux. Je vais tellement le faire souffrir, qu'il va regretter tout ce qu'il ta fait endurée. Je vais l'anéantir. Je te le jure ! Nous allons tous lui faire payer le mal qu'il ta fait.

Le professeur fis sortir tout le monde de la pièce pour les laisser seul, la présence de son frère semblait la calmer peu à peu. Qui plus est en entendant les mots d'Allen, ils allaient tous devoir répondre à quelque question.. Avait il vraiment l'intention de tuer quelqu'un.. Je vais prévenir mon ami Lionel red, c'est mon meilleur ami, il est policier, cela leurs évitera à tous de commettre une bêtises, qu'ils regretterais toute leurs vie. Même si ce n'était que des paroles d'une frère devant le désespoir de ça sœur, il ne savais l'expliquer, mais il sentait que quelque chose d'horrible allais ce passer.

Je vous prie de me suivre. Dit il en regardant nos amis mort d'inquiétude. Docteur Orenji pouvez vous aller dire à mademoiselle Warner et son frère de nous retrouvez à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle ce sentira mieux.

Bien sur. Répondit il en s'assaillent sur un siégé devant l'infirmerie pour laisser sa patiente encore quelque instant avec son frère.

Seiya et les autres suivirent sans dire un mots le professeur Low et le docteur Blue, jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Le Docteur blue était une jeune femme de 28ans, elle était grande et élancé, elle avait une coupe au carrer mi long noir bleuté et de grand yeux bleu océan.

A peine étaient il rentré dans la bibliothèque que Castiel sauta dans les bras d'Heero.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? S'interrogea t'il en caressant son ami à quatre patte.

Pouvez vous vous assoirent ? Demanda le professeur Low. J'aurai quelque question à vous pausez

Seiya et les autres grâce à leurs pouvoir, virent tout ce que Hina était en train de montré à son frère, elle lui montrait tout ce qui était arriver sur le temps ou elle s'était endormie. Seiya fou de douleur, ce leva.

Je vais près d'elle ! Cria t'il.

Veillez vous rasoir jeune homme. Dit un homme en rentrant dans la pièce.

Ah Lionel tu es arrivez vite

J'était juste à côté. Dit l'ami du professeur Low

Cette homme était grand et assez musclé, cella ce voyais malgré son uniforme. Il avait les cheveux rouge feu qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos et de grand yeux brun.

Pourquoi m'a tu demander de venir Nathaël ? Demanda l'inspecteur Red.

Je crois que ces jeune gens te répondront mieux que moi.

Le bruit d'un livre qui touchait le sol ce fit entendre.

Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais j'étais venue ici mètre à jours le retard pour mes cours. S'exclama Liv en sortant de l'aller d'une des nombreuses armoire de livre.

C'est alors qu'Allen rentra dans la bibliothèque, accompagné de sa sœur qu'il gardait dans ses bras et du docteur Orenji.

Seiya ce leva de son siège et couru vers sa bien aimer, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Je suis tellement désolé mon amour, tellement désolé d'êtres aussi faible.

Seiya ce mi à hurler, Hina eu un mouvement de recule.

Pardonne moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je vais le retrouvez gardiens ou pas, je vais l'anéantir, il ne restera rien de lui, je t'en fait le serment.

Bon maintenant, vous aller nous expliquer ce qui ce passe. Intervins le professeur Low.

C'est alors que Liv ce mêla de la conversation, un petit sourire accroché au visage.

Mais qui vous dit que vous aller devoir le tuer sans vos gardien ?

Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Heero. Et qui es tu ? Comment est tu au courant, que sais tu exactement ?

Une question à la fois, pouvons nous dire que je sais tout, tout les détailles, j'en sais même plus que vous. Ria t'elle innocemment. La mémoire que vous avez oublier, moi je ne l'ai pas oublier, mais il me fallait attendre la bonne occasion que nous soyons tous réuni pour changer les choses. Elle tourna son regard vers Hina. Ma très chère princesse Heaven, je suis tellement désolé de tout ce qui viens d'arriver aujourd'hui, j'aurai tellement aimer que cette vie, comme les autres fois reprenne à zéro et que vous oubliez tout ce qui c'est passer ces dernière année. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il semblerai que cette vie sois celle qui signifie votre nouveau départ, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'as pas repris à zero vu la tournure des événements.

Que raconté vous donc ? Demanda Lionel, totalement abasourdi pars toute ses divagations.

-Je ne parlerai pas de divagations, mais de constatation...

Je n'ai pas rêver, c'est bien ce chat qui viens de parler ? Demanda le professeur Low les yeux rond.

Avant qu'un autre n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Castiel sauta des genoux d'Heero et avant que ces quatre patte n'atteigne le sol, il ce transforma en humain.

Il avais de grand yeux l'un était indigo et l'autre argenté, il avait de long cheveux blanc, avec deux petite tresse sur le coté gauche, ainsi qu'un tie and dye indigo sur tout le bas des cheveux, il avait garder ses magnifique oreille de chat. Et sa longue queue noir au reflet de son tie and dye et de son œil droit. Il était habiller d'un pantalon en jeans noir avec une ceinture en métal, ou était accroché une chaîne. Il avait une lanière en cuire noir autour du coup, ou était attaché une chaîne beaucoup plus petite, sa chemise indigo était à moitié ouverte et il portait pars dessus un petit veston en tissu noir et une cravate de la même couleur que ton tie and dye.

Salut tout le monde c'est moi Castiel, j'ai 22ans, je suis un gardiens, mais mon nom lorsque je vis parmi les humains est Castiel Kiiro, enchanté de tous vous revoir en forme .

Bon je crois qu'il est temps. S'exclama Liv.

Je le pense aussi. Répondit Castiel.

C'est alors qu'un ruban sortie de la main de notre jeune homme chat, ce ruban alla lie tout les gens présent dans la pièce, et ils tombèrent tous en léthargie.

Peu à peu les souvenir de chacun commencèrent à refaire surface.

Le professeur Nathaël s'approcha alors d'Hina

Ma très chère princesse, je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouvé. Moi Nathaël du peuple des dragon, du pays de Shendraphir, je suis de nouveau à votre service pour votre protection.

Lionel Red s'approcha à son tour de Seiya.

Quant à moi je suis votre gardien Lionel, du peuple des renards, du pays de Lanar, je suis Honoré d'être à nouveau a votre service.

C'était maintenant au tours de la psychologue de l'école Arya Blue de s'approcher d'Allen.

Mon prince, moi Arya du peuple des serpent aillé,du pays de Saergolya suis heureuse d'être de nouveau à vos coté.

Liv s'approcha à son tour de Sion

Quant à moi je suis Liv du peuple des lapins, du pays de Lanar, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amusez comme avant . Dit elle en faisant en clin d'œil à son maître.

Le docteur Hélias s'approcha quand à lui de Van

Maître, je suis heureux de vous servir a nouveau, moi Hélias du peuple des Fées, du Pays de Faëria.

Pour finir Castiel s'approcha d'Heero

Et bien sur le meilleur pour la fin, moi Castiel, du royaume des chats et du pays de Katland. Suis heureux d'être enfin réuni avec vous tous.

Fin du chapitre 4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre n°5

Etuliale.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin au complet, ils ce demandaient comment retrouvé l'intégralité de leurs pouvoir, bien qu'ils étaient tous en présence de leurs gardien respectif rien n'avait changé leurs magies étaient encore verrouiller. Ils ce souvenaient de qui ils étaient, d'où ils venaient, mais comment ils avaient été réincarné sur terre, ils ne ce souvenaient plus de la raison.

Toutes nôtres petite assemblé étaient rentrés chez nos amis pour ne pas êtres entendu dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Je ne comprend pas. S'inquiétait Van. Pourquoi nos pouvoir ne sont il pas réactivé ?

Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Répondit Castiel.

Je pense avoir ma petite idée la dessus. Intervins Nathaël.

Il avait une idée en tête, en temps normal, elles ne l'aurai pas déranger, mais le plus urgent était de protégé sa princesses. Et cette idée était tout sauf quelque chose qui irait vite.

Va y explique toi. S'exclama Hélias coupant cours à la rêverie de Nathaël. Car si nous pensons à la même chose, il vaudrait mieux partir le plus vite possible, vu ce qui c'est passer dans ta salle de classe.

Oui tu as raison. Dit il pensif. Pour commencé je ne sais quel sortilège, à bloqué toutes votre magie, peux êtres est ce le fait que nous soyons encore de ce côté ci du miroir, enfin sur terre je veux dire, mais ou cela me semble improbable est que nous autre gardiens ne somme pas régis pars ce genre de maléfice, dé le moment où nous sommes rentré en contact avec nos maître respectif, nos âme était de nouveau entière, ce qui fait que nous aurions du libéré nôtres puissance.

Ce qui n'as pas été le cas. Continua Arya. Nous somme juste la avec des souvenirs et aucun pouvoir valable

Nous devons nous rendre sur Arc-en-ciel. Dit Allen en prenant la main de sa sœur. Et aller sur l'île d'étuliale.

Nonnnnnnn. Dirent Sion, Heero et Castiel d'une même voix désespéré. Moi qui pensait en avoir fini avec cette fichue école.

Hina souri et compris

Oui c'est logique. Dit elle tout de même déçue. Nous avons tellement de fois recommencé nos vie, que notre mémoire corporel à elle aussi tout oublié, et notre seul solution ...

Ne dit rien le coupa Heero. On à comprit l'école. Moi qui pensait en avoir fini, j'étaie tellement heureux lors de notre fin de cycle que

Que tu était surtout heureux d'avoir réussi. Se moqua Liv. Mais ne te tracasse pas mon maître et Castiel son dans le même cas que toi. Je me souviens de votre peur d'échoué.

Ho ça va c'est bon. Dit Sion tout aussi dépité.

Bon à part ça le problème reste le même, comment allons nous rentré chez nous sans pouvoir et sans notre chère ami Ur-ara.. Dit Allen.

Je pense avoir une idée. Dit Lionel avec espoir. Keenan à retrouvé la mémoire quand Hina vous à rendu la vôtres, ce qui veux dire que Ur-ara, enfin je veux dire Donovan sur cette terre à lui aussi sûrement retrouvé les siens et cherche, je le pense après nous.

Oui tu as sans doute raison. Dit Hina en pausant une main sur son cœur et en fermant les yeux pour ce concentré.

Donovan si tu peux m'entendre, nous avons besoin de toi, c'est moi Heaven, Nathaël et les autres gardiens sont avec nous, nous avons besoin de ton aide pour nous rendre sur Etuliale. J'espére..

C'est alors que toute la pièce ce retrouva baigné dans une lumière qui tourna entre un jaune pur et un bleu azur, lorsque cette lumière s'estompa deux personne firent leurs apparition. Une jeune femme s'approcha doucement devant nos amis, elle était grande élancé, son visage fin faisait ressortir ses grand yeux doré, elle avait de long cheveux rouge feu et était habiller d'une longue robe de la couleur du soleil. Celle ci était orné d'une ceinture du même jaune que le bas de sa robe et du bas des longues manche de sa robe. Et à coté d'elle ce tenait Donovan qui regardait Hina, avec tellement d'affection que son cœur failli rater un battements lorsqu'il vis les yeux étain de sa princesses. Il ce dirigea doucement vers elle et lui pris tendrement la main, pour lire au fond de son âmes pour comprendre la peine qu'il ressentait en la regardant.

Lorsque toutes les images finir de défilé dans son êtres tout entier il resta interdit. Comment les choses avaient elle bien pu tourné de cette façon, pourquoi n'avait elle pas renaît comme toutes les autres fois ces 500 dernière année, pourquoi devais elle vivre ainsi. Elle qui était si pur, pourquoi, cette fois ci rien à changé.

Voyant la douleur dans les yeux de Donovan, Hina compris à quoi il pensait et le pris dans ses bras.

Ne te tracasse pas. Lui dit elle. Nous somme tous enfin réuni, alors nous allons avancé ensemble.

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire mots, la jeune fille qui était apparue en même temps que lui, vins a côté d'eux

T'es toujours aussi cool princesses. Dit elle en donnant une tape amical dans le dos d'Hina.

Glory ! Calme toi ! Dit Donovan gêné pars le comportement de son gardiens.

Bon très bien. Dit elle en faisant la moue. Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais. Elle dit cella en insistant bien sur les dernier mots

Elle ce mi alors à briller d'une lumière de feu et son corps pulpeux ce transforma en celui d'un jeune homme, son visage bien que maintenant masculin était toujours du même éclat et sa robe ce changea en un pantalon noir, un t-shirt noir et une longue veste a capuche de la même couleur que la robe tout le bas semblait déchiré.

Bonjour Elwë. Dit Hina en lui faisant un sourire. A ce que je vois Glory est toujours aussi imprévisible.

Bonjour Princesses. Dit il en la saluant. Oui je suis désolé, bien que nous ne soyons qu'une seule et même personne. Il est vrai que nous somme totalement différent elle et moi.

Ne t'en fait pas, je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir. Elle tourna son regard vers Donovan. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais nous somme tous dépourvu de notre puissance, et nous devons impérativement nous rendre sur Arc-en-ciel.

-Oui, mais le voyage ne va pas être de tout repos.

-Mais dit moi Donovan. Dit Allen en prenant la main de sa sœur. Pourquoi nos pouvoir sont ils encore verrouillé ? -Rendons nous avant tout sur Etuliale et je pourrais tous vous expliquer en détaille.

Ne leurs laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Donovan fit d'un geste de la mains la forme d'un demi cercle et tous nos amis ainsi que leurs gardiens disparurent les un après les autres. Lorsqu'il eu fermer son point, il rouvrit ses doigts en lançant sa mains en avant et disparu a son tours accompagné de Elwë.

Quelque instant plus tard ils réapparurent tous sur un énorme balcon. Et là ils savaient qu'ils étaient rentré chez eux. Car le décor qui ce trouvait sous leurs yeux ne pouvais pas êtres sur terre. Ils ce trouvais sur le balcon d'un énorme château qui lui était sur un rocher, et ce rocher quant à lui ne touchait pas le sol.

A leurs droite ce trouvait une énorme forêt magnifique remplit d'arbre et de plante qui n'existait pas sur terre, les feuilles des arbres au couleur qui changeait au moindre coups de vent, tombait au sol, pour ensuite revenir a sa place initial, comme si elle n'était jamais tomber, au milieux de cette immanence forêt ce trouvais un lac, du balcon on pouvais voir que dans ce lieu appelé la forêt des vœux, ce trouvais des centaures qui regardait les étoiles, il y avait aussi des feu follet, des diablotin, des fées et beaucoup d'autre créature toute aussi irréelle que magnifique.

Un peu plus bas ce trouvait une énorme pleine, la pleine Alato, où ce trouvait toute sorte de créature qui devait sûrement êtres des montures, ils y avait des licornes, Des Smilodon, et beaucoup d'autre créature fantastique.

Derrière le château ce trouvais le mont Harmonie, une vaste étendue de montage entouré de nuage au multiple couleur de l'arc-en-ciel. Ont pouvais voir volé dans ce ciel des dragon de tout genre, des smilodon pourvu d'aile d'ange, d'énorme renard au aile de dragon et au oreille de lapin. Il y avait aussi des phœnix, des griffons des harpies et d'autre au noms inconnu sur terre.

En face du château ce trouvait le village Eduka, et devant le village le port Sirisea.

A gauche du château ce trouvait une pleine presque déserte, la pleine Tréanadh ou ce trouvait toute sorte de personne ou créature à moitié humaine qui s'entraînait avec toute sorte d'arme

Et derrière cette pleine ce trouvait une gigantesque étendue d'eau. Le Lac Hyacinthum, l'eau de ce lac était était d'une bleu hypnotique et dans ses eaux devais ce trouver toute sorte de créatures et d'êtres aussi magique et irréel que sur toute l'île d'Etuliale.

Bon et bien avant toute choses. S'exclama Donovan avec un sourire chaleureux. Bienvenu chez vous, je sais que vous êtes heureux de votre retours ici, mais nous avons tellement de chose à faire que vous admirerez le paysage plus tard.

Disant cela il avait obtenu toute l'attention de toutes notre petite équipe.

Je vais donc me représenter, je suis Donovan Raive ici sur Arc-en-ciel je me nome Ur-ara, je suis du peuple des sirènes, mais également des anges, et ma fonction est Oracle. Il dit cella en montrant le signe qui ce trouvait sur son plexus, mais il était beaucoup plus grand que celui des autres c'était un grand cercle et à l'intérieure il y avait aussi une goûte d'eau et toute autours ce trouvait tout les autres signe de nos amis ainsi que le yin et le yang de Keenan. Mais son signe à lui tout comme celui de Keenan n'était pas enchaîné. Il poursuivi alors ses explications. Comme vous devez le voir je n'ai ni perdu mes souvenir, ni même mes pouvoirs à l'instar de vous tous qui durant ses 500 dernières année, je ne me suis jamais réincarne, je suis rester moi même, vous pars contre à force de renaître, votre âme c'est dispersez un peu plus à chaque nouvelle vie.

C'est pourquoi nous nous retrouvons sans pouvoir ? Demanda Van.

Oui. Lui répondit Donovan. Et pourquoi aussi la vérité profonde de vos souvenirs ne vous est pas revenue.

Que veux tu dires pars là ? Demanda Seiya.

Et bien c'est très simple, vous vous souvenez qui vous être c'est vrai, ainsi que vos liens a tous, vous vous souvenez de cette dimension, de quelque petite chose que vous avez vécu ici. Mais vous souvenez vous de comment vous vous êtes retrouvé sur terre ? Quel raison vous ont poussez à fuir d'ici ? Vous souvenez vous de votre vrai forme ? Pas cette apparence humaine, vous souvenez vous de comment fonctionne votre magie élémentaire ?

Plus Donovan énumérais tous ce don ils ce rappelais et tous ce qu'ils ne pensaient même pas avoir eu un jours connaissance. Plus ils ce pausait de question, plus ils ce demandaient qui ils était réellement.

Donovan ce mi alors a briller et il repris sa vrai forme, il avait de plus long cheveux argenté avec des mèches au sept couleur de l'arc-en-ciel sur tout le bas de ses cheveux, sa peau avant pale, devenait cendré et brillante comme la lune, ses grand yeux vert changeait de couleur au gré du vent. Il était torse nu, dans son dos ce trouvait de magnifique aile d'un blanc immaculé, une couleur bleu azure apparu sur la moitié de sa joue descendant jusque là moitié de son cou et descendait jusque son coude cette couleur était comme la queue d'une sirène, cette couleur apparaissait aussi sur la moitié de son torse et de son dos.

Il était pied nu et portait un simple pantalon blanc. Il Avait la même couleur sur un de ses bras et la main de ce bras avait de longue griffe. Et ses deux oreilles devenir des voiles bleu elle aussi

Voici ma vrai forme ici bas l'oracle Ur-ara, ainsi que directeur de ce château l'école Etuliale.

Je me souviens de toi. Dit Hina en pausant une mains sur son visage. Mais explique moi comment pouvons nous redevenir qui nous somme ?

Ur-ara réfléchi quelque instant, en prenant la main d'Hina qui était toujours sur son visage, il tourna ensuite son regard vers Lionel et les autres gardiens

Vos gardiens vont devoir retourné dans leurs pays respectif, je vais leurs faire retrouvé leurs vrai forme, mais cela faisant il ne pourrons venir a vous que lorsque une partie de votre âme vous sera restituer.

Leurs vrai forme ? S'interrogea Sion

Oui nos vrai forme. Attendez je vais vous montré. Intervins Glory qui avait refait son apparition avec un air joueur accroché au visage.

Elle ce mi à briller à son tours et tout son corps avant humain était maintenant celui d'un Phoenix, grand, beau et majestueux.

Voici ma vrai forme, et ici je me nome Sariel. Mais je peux aussi ressemblez a ceci.

Le phœnix ce remis à briller et son corps repris une forme humaine, il garda ses magnifiques ailles couleur feu, ses yeux avait la même couleur que ses plumes, ainsi que ses cheveux mi long, son visage n'était plus celui d'une homme ni celui d'une femme, il était juste androgyne. Une de ses main était devenu des griffes et remplit de plume jusqu'au coude et ses jambes était devenu des hautes patte avec de belle griffe acéré.

Me voici sous ma vrai forme mi humaine, moi Sariel, du pays de de Hardonia.

Tout vos gardiens ont deux formes, animal et moitié humain. Les gardiens sont les seuls a jouir de cette particularité, car ils ont été choisis pour vous servir.

Les autres créatures de cette dimensions sont animal, ou à moitié humaine. Quant à vous, vous avez toujours votre forme humaine, car il vous faut retrouvé vos quatre fragment d'âme pour retrouvé votre vrai forme, ainsi que votre identité.

Notre identité ? Demanda Van. Nous savons qui nous somme.

Oui c'est en partie vrai. Lui répondit Ur-ara. Mais tous votre peuple sous cette forme ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Il réfléchi quelque instant. Vous connaissez tous votre nom terrestre, mais vous souvenez vous de votre vrai identité ? A pars le nom de votre princesses Heaven, qui êtes vous.

Ils réfléchir tous mais personne ne pu lui répondre. Qui étaient il à la fin.

Dans l'état actuelles des choses je ne peux tout vous révélé actuellement, le danger est trop grand même moi, je ne sais pourquoi notre existence à tournée ainsi.

Que devons nous faire alors ? Demanda Allen

Je vais vous entraîné, vous formé à la magie, pour ensuite vous mettre à l'épreuve et vous rendre l'intégralité de votre âme. Mais pour cela il vous faudra passer des épreuves, car si vous n'êtes pas près, tous sera fini, mais cette fois ci rien ne pourra vous sauvez. J'ai moi même pu récupéré vos fragment d'âmes, je les ai caché et le moment voulu vous les récupérerez.

Que devons nous faire alors ? Demanda Liv. Je ne vis que pour protégé mon maître, mais là je ne sert à rien. Alors allons y et que l'on en finisse.

Doucement chaque chose en son temps. Dit Ur-ara amuser pars la vivacité de cette gardienne.

Pourrais-je te pauser une question ? Demanda Hina

Elle ne voulais pas pensez à lui, ça lui faisait trop mal, mais elle voulais savoir, elle voulais comprendre, même si prononcé son nom était douloureux. Elle devais savoir pourquoi il lui avait fait tant de mal.

Ur-ara la regarda tristement il ce doutais de sa question.

Keenan.. Enfin Reïken viens t'il vraiment d'Arc-en-ciel ? Ça ne peux pas être possible ?! Et si c'est le cas pourquoi s'en êtres pris à moi de cette façon ?

Pour ta première question oui Reïken viens bien de cette dimensions, il est le prince du Pays de Melas, et mon ancien ami et ton professeur personnelle de magie.

Ce n'est pas possible. Cria Seiya hors de lui. Alors pourquoi ce tordu à t'il fait du mal à la femme qu'il a juré de protégé, il n'y a pas d'être maléfique à Arc-en-ciel alors pourquoi ? Lui à t'il fait tant de mal ?

Je suis désolé. Répondit Ur-ara. Je ne sais répondre a aucune de ces questions, il n'est pourtant pas passer pars le royaume de Nihil.

Le royaume de Nihil ? Demanda Lionel.

Oui Nihil est un endroit qui ce trouvent entre la terre et arc-en-ciel, cette endroit est plus communément appelé le néant. Il y a beaucoup de chose dangereuse là bas. Et si quelqu'un viens malheureusement à ce perdre, cela noircira automatiquement son âmes, mais à ce que je sache, il n'a jamais passer cette frontière. Il regarda Hina dans les yeux. Princesse, je suis vraiment désolé, mais oui il viens d'ici et je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à vous.

Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je veux retrouvé le plus vite possible mon identité, mes pouvoir, et enfin ne plus avoir peur et me défendre moi même.

Très bien si vous êtes tous près, je vais vous envoyer dans un pays différent du votre, je vous donnerai un parchemin avec des instructions qui apparaîtrons au fur et à mesure de votre avancement personnelle. Là bas n'oublier pas, vous serez seul, personne ne ce souviens de vous et ils va vous falloir apprendre la magie élémentaire contraire à la votre. Vous passerez pars la magie élémentaire Basic, ensuite intermédiaire et la maîtrise total de votre élément contraire. Et entre chaque évolution je vous ferais passer chacun personnellement vos épreuves pour récupéré vos fragment d'âmes.

Il ce tourna vers les gardiens

Quant à vous je vais vous renvoyer chez vous sous votre vrai forme, vous vous souviendrez de votre identité. Et lorsque le moment sera venu vous le sentirez, ils vous faudra alors retourné auprès de vos maître respectif.

Il fît alors disparaître tous les gardiens

Première chose de faite. Souffla t'il. Quant à toi Heaven, je t'expliquerai le moment venu ce que tu dois faire.

Ur-ara s'approcha pour commencé de Seiya,

Je vais t'envoyé sur Sio-Lane, ou je veux que tu apprennes comme Basic l'eau.

Très bien. Dit il en allant prendre Hina dans ses bras. J'y arriverais. Il lui souris et l'embrassa, il regarda ensuite de nouveau Ur-ara. Je suis près .

Il le fit alors disparaître du même mouvement de main qu'il avait fait sur terre pour arrivé ici et celui qui avais fait disparaître quelque instant avant leurs gardiens

Allen quant à toi, je vais t'envoyer sur Hardonia, je veux que tu apprennes le Basic du feu

D'accord. Dit il avant de prendre à son tours sa sœur dans ses bras. J'y arriverais ne t'en fais pas et je ne te laisserais plus, je te protégerais jusqu'as ce que je rende mon dernier souffle. Il lui souris. Je t'aime tellement.

Moi aussi je t'aime mon frère.

Ur-ara le fit disparaître aussi tôt, pour ensuite ce dirigé vers Sion

Quant à toi tu iras a Faëria, et tu apprendras le Basic de l'air

Ok chef. Dit Sion d'un air enfantin. Tracasse frangine je reviendrai vite et je serai le plus fort.

Ur-ara rigola en le faisant disparaître

Van c'est à ton tours, je vais t'envoyer à Melas, tu apprendra le Basic des ténèbres

Van hocha de la tête et fit un clin d'œil a Hina avant de disparaître

Heero quant à toi.

Et oui je sais ont garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin.

Oui, oui si tu le dit. Rigola Ur-ara. Je vais t'envoyer à Palantir apprendre le Basic de la terre

Il le fit disparaître avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce sois. Il ce tourna ensuite vers Hina

Princesses ta magie étant lié à l'entièreté de cette dimensions, ils faut que les autres ai récupéré leurs pouvoir, pour que tu puisses seulement commencé à récupéré les tiens.

Oui je comprend, mais que vais je faire en attendant ?

Pour que tu récupères ton gardiens et ton âme, il faut que les autres mènes leurs missions à bien.

Oui je pense avoir compris ce principe.

Pour finir il te faudra passer une mission, une seule et unique mission, pour récupérez ton âme, mais avant tout ça. Tu vas rester sur Étuliale et te rendre dans la salle de l'esprit Memory space ou je vais te montré les événements avant votre départ d'ici, peux être comprendra tu certaines choses et cela t'aidera pour ton test final.

Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleur chose à faire.

Viens suis moi. Dit Sariel en invitant Hina à le suivre. Je vais te menez au Memory space.

Quant à moi je vais voir comment ce passe les choses avec Seiya et ses amis

Fin du chapitre 5


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

 **Présentation et aide.**

 **Sur Sio-Lane.**

Seiya venait d'apparaître sur Sio-Lane, il ce trouvais dans une forêt ou tout les arbres étaient gigantesque leurs feuillages avait la forme de fleur, de cœur et de goutte d'eau. Seiya avança dans ses bois et ce retrouva devants un énorme la lac d'où une jeune femme sortit lentement hors de l'eau

Elle était magnifique, elle avait de très long cheveux roux, était grande et élancé ses yeux d'un bleu transparent brillait d'un même éclat que l'eau pur. Elle était habiller une fine robe transparente qui ne semblait ne faire qu'un avec sa peau qui scintillait telle un diamant brut. Sa ceinture était composé de perle de culture et flottait au gré des vagues.

Bonjour Seiya. Dit elle de sa voix qui ressemblait à un murmure mélodieux.

Qui êtes vous ? Demanda celui ci en faisant un pas en arrière.

N'ai pas peur. Lui sourit elle. Ur-ara m'envoie te donner mon aide. Je me nome Ondine, gardienne de ses eaux, quant à lui mon très chère et fidèle ami, je te présente Mirus.

Un dragon-serpent d'un blanc transparent vin entouré le corps de la jeune fille pour ensuite pauser sa tête sur la mains de celle ci, il ne devais pas mesuré plus de deux mètre, il était majestueux et fin et avais de grand yeux vert expressif.

Ur-ara, ma expliquer la situation actuelle, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, bien que pourtant vous me semblé un simple inconnu, mais je vais malgré tout vous fournir mon aide.

Merci. Dit Seiya en sortant un parchemin hors de son sac à dos qui était apparu en même temps que lui quant il était arrivé sur Sio-Lane.

Qu'elle instructions t'a donner Ur-ara ? Demanda Ondine en s'assaillant sur un rocher tout en caressant Mirus qui fermais doucement les yeux pour savouré l'instant pressent.

Il déplia le parchemin et une phrase apparu « Dirige toi vers Holy Siren, et rend toi à Maris equi le palais de ce royaume, arrivé là bas, il te faudra être accepté et apprendre la magie de l'eau »

Très bien pour cela, Mirus t'accompagnera. Ne te sépare jamais de lui, car il va te falloir rentré dans les profondeurs des eaux, et sans lui ta capacité et respiré sous l'eau s'annulera et tu n'auras jamais le temps de remonté à la surface.

Seiya semblai perplexe

Accepte tu ce défi ? Demanda gentiment Ondine

Bien sur. Dit il déterminer. Je ferai tout ce qui est en on pouvoir pour sauvez notre princesses, mon âme sœur.

Très bien dans ce cas viens me rejoindre dans l'eau.

Seiya sans la moindre hésitation plongea dans l'eau et vin rejoindre Ondine devants son rocher.

Parfait. Lui dit Ondine en pausant son bras sur son épaule, ou Mirus ce faufila pour venir entouré le corps de Seiya, elle sorti ensuite une harpe et joua quelque note.

Hors de l'eau apparu une créature aussi improbable que magnifique tout l'avant de son corps était celui d'un cheval sa peau était totalement lise, comme le corps d'un phoque et la partie postérieur des son corps était composé d'une longue queue écailleuse surplombé d'une grande nageoire aussi fin qu'un voile, il devait mesuré plus de deux mètres cinquante, il avait de grand yeux bleu et tout son corps était Orange , sa crinière ressemblait au même voile que le bas de sa queue . Il avait le même collier de perles que Ondine entre ses deux oreilles. Et il avait une étoiles de mers sur le milieux du front.

Et voici ton fidèle destrier c'est un Hypval, Il te conduira à ta destination. Tu en rencontrera beaucoup comme lui sous les eaux, et tu verras ils sont tous aussi différent les un que les autres, mais il sont tous très serviable.

Je te remercie, pour tout ce que tu as faut pour moi Ondine. Peux êtres à bientôt.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et monta sur sa nouvelle monture, qui le guida directement dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

 **Sur Hardonia.**

Allen venait a son tours d'arriver dans le pays d'Hardonia, celui ci était remplis de volcan, de montagne plus grande les une que les autres et de grand arbre tout aussi grand. Il y avait également quelque point d'eau

Une jeune femme de plus de deux mètres septante, vin le saluer, elle avait des cheveux d'un noir ébène, sa peau lisse et halé, la rendait comme lumineuse, ses lèvres charnue était aussi rouge que des braises. Seul ses yeux d'un vert émeraude tranchait avec son physique lumineux, elle portait des vêtements haut en couleur fin et sexy qui ce mariait parfaitement avec ses ailles et sa queue faite de plume identique à celle d'un phœnix, qui elle ce mouvais telle des flammes éternel, nous n'aurions pas osé ne serai que pausez un doigt dessus de peur de brulé.

Bonjour. Ce présenta t'elle. Je me nome Isadora, je proviens du peuple des stuprum-nix, ce même peuple que votre ami Sariel. Je suis ici pour te guidé, avec l'aide de mon amie Destiny

Une créature sauta d'une arbre à coté d'Isadora. Elle avait le buste d'une femme et le corps d'un lion, sur son dos avait de grande aille d'aigle, elle avait de long cheveux blond et de grand yeux jaune, son nez ressemblait à la truffe d'un lion.

Bonjour, étranger venu d'ici. Je suis comme tu dois t'en douter un sphinx. Je suis ici pour te faire avancé sur la voix de ta destiné.

Veux tu sortir le parchemin que ta confier Ur-ara, je te prie. Demanda Isadora en faisant apparaître des flammes entre ses doigts.

Allen ne ce fît pas prier et sorti hors de son sac, le dit parchemin. Ou une phrase apparu « Dirige toi dans les caverne du volcan Wix, des montages de Sylvered, arrivé là bas il te faudra apprendre la magie du feu. »

Wix, hum quel drôle de choix. Pensa Destiny à haute voix. Très bien, mais il faut que tu saches que pour y entré tu vas devoir abandonner quelque chose pour pouvoir y entré.

Je serai près à tout ! Lui répondit fermement Allen. Si je n'apprend pas très vite à récupéré mes pouvoirs, ma précieuse sœur continuera à êtres en danger, donc si je suis les devoirs de mon cœur je serai près a abandonner tout ce que vous me demanderez.

Parfait alors. Lui répondit le Sphinx. Car il s'agit de cette personne.

Que voulez vous dire ?

C'est très simple le prix que tu auras à payer pour pénétré dans ses cavernes, sont tes souvenirs de ta sœur. Elle regarda Allen droit dans les yeux. Es-tu vraiment près à ce sacrifice ? Car sache qu'il n'y a pas de deuxième alternatives.

Sans même aucun doute Allen accepta sans sourcillé, il était près à tout pour sa chère et tendre sœur, il devait la protège, même si pour cella il devais oublier la personne qu'il aimais le plus au monde, il ne voulais plus qu'elle souffre comme il y a encore a peine deux heures lorsqu'elle était en cours, et qu'encore une fois il n'avais pu être la pour la sauvé. Alors oui l'oublié lui brisait le cœur, mais il était près a tout

Très bien, dans ce cas suis moi. Dit Destiny en invitant Allen à monté sur son dos.

Il monta sur le Sphinx et s'envolèrent tout les deux accompagné pars Isadora jusqu'au Volcan Wix, Allen descendu du dos de Destiny.

Ma mission est accomplie, je te souhaite bonne chance, je sais que tu y arrivera. A très bientôt.

A peine avait elle fini sa phrase que Destiny s'envola et disparue au loin dans les montages de Sylvered

Suis moi. Lui dit Isadora en l'invitant a lui suivre dans une des cavernes magmatique du Volcan.

Plus il pénétrait dans l'entre plus l'air devenait chaud et sec, en suspension dans l'air ce trouvais de fine particule de cendres, ce qui ne facilitait pas la respiration, ainsi que la vue à longue distance. Le sol était effondré a quelque endroit et ont pouvais observé en contre bas des coulé de lave.

Il y avait pourtant quelque autre chemin qui semblait mené à des amas de pierre qui faisait penser a des habitations.

Et voila, prince de l'eau il est temps pour toi de t'imprègne de ce lieu et d'apprendre ce que tu as besoin pour continuer ta quête.

 **Sur Faëria.**

Sion venait à son tour d'arrivé sur Faëria. Il pénétrait à l'orée d'une immense forêt vierge, des chant d'oiseaux lui parvenait au oreille, il y faisait calme, tout les arbres étaient plus grand les un que les autres, tout les rocher étaient recouvert de mousse et de fleurs plus belle l'une que l'autre. Sion continua à avancé dans cette forêt enchanté, quant il arriva devant un arbre qui ce démarquait des autres, il était beaucoup plus large et beaucoup plus large que les autres qui l'entourait . L'écorce de cette arbre était d'un brun presque doré et toutes les feuilles avait la même couleur que l'or et aussi brillantes que le soleil.

Sur une branche de cette arbre ce trouvait une femme gracieuse, surnaturelle et troublante, les courbes de son corps était en parfaite osmose avec l'arbre sur laquelle elle était coucher. Elle avait de long cheveux blond presque blanc. Son corps était vert pale, ce qui faisait ressortir les motif d'un vert plus foncé qui parcourait tout son corps, elle avait des fleurs dans les cheveux et une vrilles de feuille entourait son bras droit, redescendait sur sa poitrine voluptueuse, sur son entre jambe, jusqu'aux milieux de son genoux. Elle avait sur le visage des taches de lumière pommelées par la frondaison. Ses lèvres était d'un verre plus foncé que son corps et son visage qui semblait de prime abord humain était fin et allongé, on pouvait apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas de sourcils, que son nez était à peine développé et ses oreilles ressemblait à celle d'un rongeur. Un papillon au ornement rose vif était posé sur son épaule.

Bonjour, jeune homme, je me nome Balane, je suis l'hamadryade de ce chêne millénaire protecteur de cette forêt.

Et bien vieille branche, enchanté de te rencontré. Dit Sion d'un air taquin.

Est-ce une façon de parler au demoiselle. Dit une voix derrière lui.

En ce retournant Sion vis un arbre ce diriger lentement vers lui, les racines de l'arbre était en faite de grand pied, pour qu'il puisse ce déplacé. Son écorce était coriace et buriné, ce qui le rendait imposant. Il avait des rameaux fleuris, qui rendait son apparence pacifique. Son feuillage était fait de vrilles grimpantes et de mousse épaisse. Il avait deux long bras et son visage était fait d'une barbe faite de feuille et les lignes noueuses du tronc impulsait pour former son visage.

Bien le bonjour, mon jeune ami, je me nome Vécorce, je fait partie du peuple des Ent, je suis un des protecteur d'émériale la forêt des fées.

Et bien, bien le bonjour mon très vieille ami.

Qu'elle vivacité ce jeune homme. Dit Balane amuser. Ur-ara nous à charger de t'aider pour ta première épreuve, lit nous le parchemin qu'il ta confié.

Tout de suite chef. Répondit Sion en enlevant son sac à dos.

Celui ci était ouvert et le parchemin avait disparu.

Je ne comprend pas le sac est vide.

Chopi ! Viens ici tout de suite et rend nous ce que tu as dérobé au jeune garçon. Cria Vécorce d'une forte voix. Petit farfadet de malheur !

Une petite créature à l'aspect vulnérable sortit de derrière un arbre. Il ne devais pas mesuré plus d'un mètre, sa tête hors norme lui donnais un aspect enfantin. Ses mains était elle aussi plus grande, ce qui l'aidait sûrement à chaparder et ses pieds plus grand l'aidait sûrement à fuir plus vite après ses chapardage. Il avait de grand yeux vert apeurés, ce qui accentuait sa vulnérabilité. Il avait un gros nez et une petite bouche charnue. Il avait quelque cheveux sur son crane protubérant, son menton était fin et ses oreilles pointue, ce qui accentuait l'étrangeté de ses traits elfique, ceux ci affirmait sa nature magique. Il avait de jolie petite bottine en cuir souple, qu'il avait sûrement volé, il portait des vêtements de piètre confection, rudimentaire et mal ajusté, avec des coutures grossières et des bord effilochés. Son couvre chef était simple et pointu, ce qui le faisait paraître plus grand. Et il portait un sac en bandoulière brun, presque aussi grand que lui, ce qui soulignait sa petite taille. Et sa peau était grise.

Je suis désolé. Dit il tristement.

Il s'avança vers Sion et lui rendu difficilement son bien.

Tu avais promis de ne plus volé. Dit Balane en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Mais c'était si tentant. Dit il en ce recroquevillant.

C'est pas grave mon pote. Dit Sion pour rassuré la petite créature apeuré. A ta place j'aurai aussi eu envie de possédé cette chose. Il dit cella en faisant tournée le parchemins entre ses doigts.

Veux tu êtres mon ami ? Demanda Chopi d'un air sérieux.

Bien sûr. Lui répondit Sion en lui tendant la main. Enchanté moi c'est Sion Warner.

Moi c'est Chopi, je vous serais toujours fidèle à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Tu n'as pas besoin de mètre fidèle, tu n'es pas mon esclave, tu es mon ami.

Merci.

Le petit farfadet, était comme envoûte pars Sion, il était la première personne à ne pas lui crier dessus où à vouloir le frappé, alors qu'il venais juste de le volé. Sa gentillesse lui donnais envie de rester à ses côté.

Bon et si nous en revenions à votre mission. Intervins Vécorce.

Oui, vous avez raison, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous pourrons détruire ce foutu malade de Keenan.

Il ouvrit le parchemins et ce mi à lire

« Dirige toi au milieux de la forêt, dans le bosquet d'émériale, lorsque tu y seras, il te faudra apprendre la magie de l'air. »

Il bien il semblerait que tu sois déjà arrivé à ta destination, je te prierais de me suivre. Dit Balane toujours sur son arbre.

Puis-je venir avec vous ? Demanda Chopi.

Bien sur, nous sommes amis non ?

Oui. Répondit Chopi le plus joyeusement du monde, en ce redressant fièrement.

Et bien allons y ! Dit Balane en descendant de son arbre.

 **Sur Melas.**

Van venait d'arriver devant un grand château sombre, entourée d'une forêt et de ruine. L'ambiance était sereine et calme, le ciel étai remplit de magnifique nuages mauve clair. Van regardait autour de lui, ne sachant où ce dirigé.

Êtes vous perdu, mon ange ? Demanda une voix venue du ciel.

Un homme grand et musclé, d'apparence assez jeune ce dirigeait vers Van, il était juste vêtu d'un pantalon et de haute botte. Il avait de grande aille de chauve souris. Il tenais dans sa main une canne raffiné ornée de pierre précieuse. Il avait de long cheveux argenté, qui suggérait que malgré sa jeune apparence, une assez longue longévité. Ses lèvres et ses paupières était sombre, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau livide et ses grand yeux mauve. Il avait de fine oreilles pointue et les joues creuses.

Lorsqu'il pausa ses pieds au sol, ses ailles disparurent pour laisser place à une chemise mauve et un veston finement tailler noir. Il avait un collier qui faisait penser à une boucle de ceinture et il avait des ongles acérés.

Pourquoi m'avoir appelé mon ange ? Demanda Van.

Bienvenu au Château des brumes, je me nome Noxe et je suis ici pour vous guider. Et mon ange, car l'odeur de votre sang ne ment pas.

Quant à moi je suis ici pour aider.

Une fumé apparu au pied de Van ou un gnome apparu. Il mesurais environs 1,20 m, il était fluet, avec des jambes courte et de long bras. Ses mains étaient relativement grande et ses doigts étaient mince et fuselé, ce qui témoignait de son habilité. Il était habillé d'une salopette qui semblait résistante, elle était munie de poche ou il y avait glissé ses outils de travail. Il avait deux bracelet large en cuir autours des poignets, l'un avait un cadrant comme celle d'une montre mais sans aiguille ni chiffre. Bien que son visage était humanoïde, son visage présentait des forme exagéré, en particulier celle de son nez. Sa coiffure mauve en bataille, reprenait efficacement archétypes d'un savant fou. Il portait sur son nez protubérant une paire de bésicles en bois.

Bien le bonjour, jeune étranger, je m'appelle Out, Ur-ara m'a taché de vous aider pour votre périple.

Tiens tu es sorti de ton trou ?! S'exclama Noxe en le toisant de haut en bas.

Bien sûr. Dit il sans prêter attention au regard de Noxe. Les ordres de Ur-ara ne sont pas discutable, ta présence ici en est bien la preuve.

Très bien passons. Le coupa t'il. Que dit votre parchemins ?

Van le sortit de son sac à dos.

« Dirige toi dans les catacombe du château des brumes et c'est la bas qu'il te faudra apprendre la magie des ténèbres. »

Je vois. Réfléchit Out à haute voix en ce frottant le crane. Pour entré dans le château, il va te falloir nager de cette rive, jusqu'à l'entré du château. Il dit cella en lui indiquant la rive du doigt. Comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a pas de pont qui te mène à l'entré.

Pas de soucis allons y !

Attend ! Intervins Noxe. Sache que cette eau à une chance sur cent de ne pas ce nourrir du peu de magie qui ce trouve en toi.

Et c'est le seul moyen, qui t'es autorisé à utilisé pour avancé. Continua Out. Alors es-tu toujours certain de vouloir continuer à avancer ?

Ai-je vraiment le choix ou d'autre solution ?! Non ! Lui répondit Van. Et je suis sur que ce pourcent sera de mon côté, donc allons y !

Sans écouté si Noxe où Out avait encore quelque chose à lui dire, Van couru vers la rive et sauta dans l'eau qui entourait le château.

 **Sur Palantir.**

Heero venait d'arrivé sur Palantir, il ce trouvait dans une grande vallée , remplie de pleine, de forêt, de lac et de montagne.

Bon je suppose que Ur-ara à eu la présence d'esprit de me confié l'aide d'un guide.

Qu'elle impétuosité. S'exclama une voix grave derrière Heero.

Celui ci se retourna et vit un homme se dirigé vers lui. Il devais mesuré plus de deux mètres, il avait des cheveux cours noir et une longue mèche tresser avec des reflets vert vif. Tout son torse était un pelage noir et reflet vert brillant. Son visage quant à lui était à moitié humain, il avait de grand yeux vert et son nez était remplacé pars un museau de loup et il avait des dents acéré mais fine. Ainsi que de belle oreille de loup, il avait également une longue queue. Son oreilles droite était orné de plusieurs anneau en or. Ses ongles était aussi acéré que des lames de rasoir. Et il portait un collier tresser en cuir noir ou ce trouvait une canine de plus de cinq centimètre

Et bien jeune étranger, pourquoi venez vous vous perdre ici ? Demanda cet homme loup.

Pour vous rencontré bien sur. Lui répondit Heero d'un air taquin. Mais je ne viens pas rendre visite à mère grand. Dit il avant de rigolé de sa propre bêtise.

Qu'est ce que vous raconté ? Ce demanda cette homme, qui ne savait pas si il devais rire ou êtres sur la défensive. Je me nome Gilgamesh du peuple des Néowolf, je suis le gardiens de ses lieux et je réitère ma question, qui êtes vous et que faite vous ici ?

C'est le jeune homme que Ur-ara nous à demander de guider. Répondit une petite voix fluette.

Une jeune fille qui ne devais pas faire plus de trente centimètre vin ce pausé sur l'épaule de Heero. Elle avait un visage enfantin, des cheveux mi long en bataille vert pale, avec une mèche rose sur sa capoulle. Et deux grand yeux vert. Elle avait deux grande antenne noir de papillon et ses oreilles, plus grande et plus tombante que celle d'un elfe, avait deux grand anneau en or. Elle avait deux aille qui ne tenait pas à son corps, ses deux ailles ressemblait à deux feuilles au couleur de l'automne. Une lierre de ronce entourait ses deux bras, venait ensuite entouré son cou pour redescendre sur son ventre et terminé sur sa jambe gauche. La peau de sa jambe droite jusqu'au niveau du genoux ce terminait pars des sorte de pétale de fleur, qui ne semblait ne faire qu'un avec sa peau blanche. Sa poitrine et son entre jambe étaient recouverte de feuille qui elle aussi ne semblait ne faire qu'un avec sa peau. Et tout comme des gant qui arrivait à son coude la couleur de son bras droit était vert tout comme ses cheveux.

Salut. Dit elle. Je m'appelle Mia, je fais partie de peuple des farfly et je suis ici pour te guider.

T'es trop mignonne toi. S'exclame Heero en lui grattant les cheveux.

C'est alors qu'une magnifique fleur bleu éclos sur la lierre qui entourait son cou.

C'est gentil. Rougis t'elle.

Bon quant tu auras fini de faire la belle. Intervins Gilgamesh. On pourrais commencé ta mission.

Ho, qu'est ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. Dit Mia en venant ce pauser sur l'épaule de l'homme loup. Alors dit moi que raconte ton parchemins ?

D'accord petite princesse. Dit Heero en lui faisant un clin d'œil, qui la fis de nouveau rougir, tout en sortant son parchemins hors de son sac à dos.

« Dirige toi dans la vallée du lys et c'est la bas qu'il te faudra apprendre la magie de la terre. »

Aie. Dit tristement Mia.

Quoi aie ? Demanda Heero surpris pars la réaction de la fille papillon.

C'est très simple. Rigola Gilgamesh. Pour rentré dans cette vallée, il faut faire une offrande.

Ça va. Ce détendis Heero. Qu'est ce que je dois aller chercher pour cette offrande ? Des noisettes ? Des fleurs ? De l'eau ? Des petits farfly ? Termina t'il pour charrier Mia.

Non malheureusement. Dit tristement celle ci. J'aurai préféré qu'il en soit ainsi pour t'aider.

C'est l'une de tes deux mains, qu'il va valoir te trancher toi même, et offrir en sacrifice à l'entré de la vallée des lys.

Ho non ça va gâcher ma beautés naturel. Rigola Heero.

C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? L'interrogea Gilgamesh impressionné. Soit tu es totalement inconscient ou tu es simplement fou.

Que veux tu que je dise d'autre. Lui répondit Heero maintenant sérieux. Si c'est la seule solution, pour aider notre princesses, je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de le faire.

Tu m'impressionnes petit homme. Répondit Gilgamesh en lui tendant une lame courte.

Bon allons y, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Suis nous alors. Dit Mia en le regardant tristement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre n°7**

 **Quel est la vérité ?**

Sur étuliale Ur-ara rentra dans le palais en compagnie de Sariel.

J'ai de la peine pour la princesse. Dit celui-ci.

Moi aussi, mon ami. Lui répondit Ur-ara

Comment crois tu qu'elle va réagir, après sa visite dans le Memory space ? Crois tu qu'elle sera assez forte ?

Sincèrement je l'espère. Même moi, tant qu'ils n'auront pas tous récupéré leurs véritable identité et leurs pouvoirs, je ne saurais pas voir leurs avenir. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les garçons ont très bien réussi leurs première épreuve.

Que veux tu dires ? Demanda Sariel surpris. Il n'ont encore rien accomplit.

Depuis les années que nous nous connaissons, tu devrais avoir compris ma façon de faire.

Tu m'impressionnera toujours Ur-ara. Dit il en lui souriant. Pars contre j'aimerais te pausez une question.

Dit moi.

Nous ne savons toujours pas à l'heure actuelle, comment les choses actuelle pour la princesse et les princes d'arc-en-ciel ont tournées ainsi. Il réfléchi quelque seconde. Mais ce que je comprend encore moins, c'est pourquoi Reïken à tourné ainsi ?!

Je ne le comprend pas non plus. Lui répondit Ur-ara. Lui qui était si proche et si dévouer à la princesses Heaven. Il marqua une pause. Lorsque j'ai vu les souvenir de la princesses, je n'ai vraiment rien compris, une telle noirceur dans son cœur et dans ses actes. Il pausa sa main sur son front tout en poussant un soupir. Je ne sais pas comment réglé les actions futures, je ne sais même pas comment les influencé pour arrangé les choses, si c'était moi je le ferai exécuté tout de suite.

Oui je comprend, mais pourquoi à t'il changer à ce point ?

 **Dans la salle Memory space.**

Hina était installé dans la grande salle Memory space, cette pièce immense et sombre dégageait pourtant une atmosphère chaleureuse. Le plafond était comme une vrai vois lacté, ont y voyais les étoiles brillé. Un grand cheval noir était coucher à coté d'Hina, il avait une très longue crinière et une queue au même couleur qu'une galaxie étoilé, il avait une grande corne noir et en dessous de celle ci ce trouvait une goutte d'eau

Il est temps princesses. Dit le cheval. Je vais vous montré plusieurs bribes de vos souvenir, vous ne pourrez pas interagir dans ses souvenir du passer, mais peux êtres que cella vous aidera pour votre épreuve.

Je te remercie Light, va y je suis prête.

 **Premier souvenir.**

Heaven venais de pénétré dans le château d'étuliale hors d'elle, elle rentra dans la salle de classe où elle savait que son frère aîné ce trouvais sûrement en compagnie du professeur Reïken.

Morgad, nous devons parler immédiatement. Cria Heaven en rentrent dans la salle de cours sans refermé la porte.

Que ce passe t'il ma princesses ? Demanda celui ci surpris de l'humeur de sa jeune sœur.

Étais-tu au courant que j'allais devoir me marier au prince de Langestria ?

Depuis quant cella à t'il été décidé ? Demanda Reïken en regardant Morgad à son tours.

Ne me regarder pas comme ça, je n'en ai pas été informé non plus, cella veux sûrement dire que vous avez terminez votre formation.

Pour qui me prenne t'il ?! Une marchandise il est hors de question que j'accepte ce mariage arrangé sans rien faire!Je suis au courant depuis le jours de ma naissance, mais savoir que ce jours va bientôt arrivé ne m'enchante pas du tout .

Ne te tracasse pas ma princesse, je vais allez trouvez notre père et voir de quoi il en retourne. Dit Morgad en ce levant de son siège. Je veux peux être réussir à le faire changer d'avis

Je te remercie. Lui répondit elle en prenant sa place en face de Reïken.

A tout à l'heure ma sirène. Lui dit Reïken d'un ton moqueur.

Ho toi ça va n'en rajoute pas, Lorgan m'ennuie déjà à longueur de journée à me surnommer ainsi, tu ne vas pas t'y mètre non plus.

Promis j'abandonne. Lui répondit il d'un ton joueur. Mais toi, le prince de la communauté des sirènes, je n'en reviens pas.

Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas le choix, personne ici ne sais à quel peuple ils va appartenir. Intervins Heaven. Enfin tous sauf moi

Bon à tout à l'heure vous deux. Dit il pour mettre un terme à la discutions tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Désirez vous que je vous serve quelque chose à boire votre altesse ?

Je t'ai déjà dit professeur, que lorsque nous somme entre nous nous n'avons pas besoin de toute ses formalités

Très bien Heaven, mais moi tu oublies que ce n'est pas professeur mais Reïken.

Je sais, c'est juste parce que tu m'as appeler Votre Altesse. Dit elle en insistant bien sur les deux dernier mots. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je veux bien un verre de jus de Pastèque.

Tout de suite . Dit il en faisant tournoyer doucement ses doigt devant elle, ou un grand verre apparu. A pars sa que me raconte tu de nouveau ?

Depuis hier soir, pars grand chose. Dit elle avec une demi sourire. A pars cette atroce nouvelle de mariage qui approche plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

Ne te tracasse pas ton frère, va trouver une solution, ont ne laissera pas ça arrivé.

Je l'espère, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me marier, qui plus est avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Si sa ce trouve c'est un idiot et j'aurai vraiment l'air maline à coté d'un sombre crétin.

Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça. Dit il amuser. Si sa ce trouve c'est quelqu'un de très bien. Il fait sûrement partie des élèves de cette année à Etuliale

Peux êtres, mais je ne veux pas me marier, point !

Ne te tracasse pas je t'ennuie.

Telle une enfant elle lui tira la langue.

 **Deuxième souvenir.**

Heaven ce trouvais sur Lanar, en compagnie de Airy.

Airy regardait la princesse, d'un amour pur et sincère.

Pourquoi me regarde tu ainsi ? Lui demanda telle malicieusement.

Car en plus de Saraquiel et Ren, tu es une des personnes que je respecte le plus en ce monde.

Ha c'est juste du respect. Continua-t-elle sur le même air malicieux.

Bien sur que non tu le sais. Lui répondit il sérieusement. Mais tu es notre princesse à tous, alors je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te dire ce que mon cœur veux que je te crie.

Et si je n'était pas princesse, si je ne désirais plus l'être. Lui dit elle tout aussi sérieusement que lui.

Et bien je te dirais à quel point, je t'aime, et que j'aimerais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Je crois que si je n'était pas princesse, j'aimerai plus que tout au monde vivre ce moment avec toi. Dit elle en lui prenant la main.

Oui, mais tu sais que seul la princesses du peuple des Anges, peuvent seulement tomber amoureuse d'un homme du peuple de Langestria, c'est la règle. Alors qui suis-je à coté de cette règle.

Oui je sais, j'ai suivi toute sorte de règle, tout au long de ma vie, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en suis plus heureuse. Je sais que lorsque je le rencontrerai je serai irrémédiablement attiré par celle ci, mais ressentirais je ce que je ressens en ce moment avec toi. Termina-t-elle en venant doucement près du visage d'Airy

Celui ci la regarda et sur de lui sur de ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire, l'embrassa d'un long et doux baisser passionné.

 **Troisième souvenir.**

Heaven ce trouvait sur Melas en compagnie de son frère Morgad et de son professeur Reïken, ils était tout les trois assis au bord de l'eau entouré d'une forêt sombre, mais atmosphère était calme et tranquille, Morgad était assis les pied dans l'eau, Reïken quand à lui était assis de façon à ne pas trop dérangé Heaven qui dormais sur ses genoux.

Je pense que tu y a été fort sur les cours de magie avec elle aujourd'hui, elle est épuisé.

Oui je sais. Lui répondit Reïken en passant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de la princesse. Mais je préfère qu'elle apprenne vite à ce défendre maintenant que son titre à été dévoilé, et que très bientôt elle sera couronné, beaucoup de personne pas toujours bien intentionné vont lui tourné autours, et il faut qu'elle puisse ce défendre. Continua-t-il en mettant les quelques mèches qui était sur son visage derrière son oreille. Nous ne serons pas toujours à ses cotés et ce n'est pas ce stupide prince de Longestria qui pourra veilliez sur elle comme...

Comme toi tu le fais. Termina Morgad en regardant tristement son ami.

Oui, je sais je ne devrais pas aimé, ainsi ta sœur, je le sais, mais je n'en serai jamais désolé

Ne le soit jamais. Lui répondit Morgad. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je serai heureux que ma sœur t'aime, mais tu sais que ce sont les lois ancestral de ce monde, mon père me la appris hier, et je ne pourrais rien y changer pour t'aider. Et l'aider elle.

Tant qu'elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe que ce sois à mon bras où a celui d'un autre c'est tout ce qui conte, son bonheur et sa sécurité, et puis je ne suis que le prince de Melas, si ont savait que j'étais amoureux de la princesse du peuple des anges, je crois que je serai exilé je ne sais où.

Ne t'en fais pas mon ami, avec moi ton secret sera bien garder.

Sans qu'ils ne le sachent la princesse Heaven c'était révélé au début de leurs discutions et faisait semblant de continuer à dormir.

 **Quatrième souvenir.**

Ce qui c'était dit la nuit passer entre Morgad et Reïken, Heaven n'arrivais pas à ce le sortir de la tête, son cœur ce déchirais, de douleur, de joie et de peine aussi, la douleur c'était parce qu'elle s'en voulais de ressentir la même chose, la joie, c'est parce que autant qu'elle pouvais s'en souvenir elle avait toujours aimé Reïken, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait demander à ce qu'il devienne son professeur particulier, pour passer plus de temps à ses coté. Et de la peine car ce qu'elle avait toujours refoulé en elle pour cette homme, elle le ressentait pour Airy également. Elle les aimais toutes les deux du même amour aussi sincère qui puissant.

Coupant cours à ses réflexion intérieure, on vin toqué à la porte de sa chambre.

Vous m'avez fais demander Princesse ? Demanda Reïken en rentrant dans la chambre d'Heaven.

Oui je t'ai demander. Dit elle en l'invitant a s'asseoir sur son lit à coté d'elle.

Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda-t-il en la dévisageant. Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse.

Oui. Lui répondit elle de but en blanc. J'ai entendu votre conversation hier soir.

Ha

Oui ha...

Je suis désolé, que tu ai du entendre cela.

Tout comme Morgad te la également dit hier, ne soit pas désolé.

Il la regarda déboussolé pars cette phrase.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais être désolé de ce que notre cœur ressent. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, ça devrais plutôt êtres moi qui devrais êtres désolé.

Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes.

Heaven le regarda intensément, pour ce qui sembla êtres une éternité, elle ne voulais pas couper ce contacte visuelle.

Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a quelque semaine, j'ai commencé à fréquenté plus intimement Airy. Commença Heaven en regardant le visage de Reïken qui essayait de caché son désespoir devant cette révélation. Au fil du temps j'ai commencé a être irrémédiablement attiré pars lui, je sais que ce que nous vivons lui et moi est sincère.

Il savait que il ne pouvais rien changer à ce que ressentait, le cœur de la femme qu'il aimais, mais de la à l'entendre était encore pire que ce qu'il n'aurai pu un jours imaginé. Il n'avais qu'une envie coupé cours à cette conversation et disparaître, et ne plus jamais réapparaître devant elle, car aurai il jamais la force de la voir dans les bras d'un autre que lui.

Heaven n'avaient pas remarquer sa bataille intérieur elle continua à parler de sa relation avec Airy pour ensuite tout lui avouez sur ce que cachait son cœur.

C'est vrai que je suis sur de l'aimer, mais je dois t'avouer que la première personne que mon cœur à aimer plus que tout c'est toi.

Son cœur failli rater un battements en entendant cela.

Peux tu répété s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il sous le choc.

Oui je sais je ne devrais pas le dire non plus, connaissant ma situation actuelle avec Airy, mais j'avoue que je t'ai aimé dé l'instant où tu as pauser les yeux sur moi, mais j'étais jeune, et plus jeune que toi, qui plus est tu es un ami de on frère, donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je renferme ses sentiment au fond de mon cœur. Et que j'essaye de les oublier

Je ne sais quoi dire

Moi non, plus je sais que je n'aurai jamais du te faire cette aveux, mais t'entendre dire hier soir ce que j'ai toujours rêvé t'entendre me dire, je ne pouvais plus garder mes sentiments pour moi.

C'est merveilleux. Dit il du fond de son âme.

Il ce leva, la pris dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, moi aussi la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu m'as envoûté, mais tu était la princesses d'Enolybab, bien loin de ma porté du prince de je ne savais pas encore de quel royaume, je ne savais pas non plus si je deviendrai un prince d'arc-en-ciel, ou juste un simple citoyen. Tu sais sa en était presque douloureux, de t'aimer, car je savais que je ne pourrais jamais êtres à tes coté du à notre rang et surtout comment aurais je ne serais ce que pu rêver que tu puisses m'aimer en retours.

Heaven en entendant ses paroles le serra dans ses bras.

Je suis tellement désolé.

C'est moi qui le suis, j'aurai préféré êtres le seul a souffrir, je sais que tu aime sincèrement Airy, que tu m'aimes moi aussi et que bientôt ce sera plus fort que toi tu aimeras tout aussi sincèrement ce fichu prince de Longestria Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. La seule chose pour laquelle en cette instant pressent je ne serais jamais désolé c'est sa. Termina-t-il avant de l'embrassa passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de la chaleur de son corps tremblante de l'envie qui naissait entre eux au contact de leurs peau brûlant de cette amour si longtemps refoulé.

Reïken, je t'aime tellement. Dit elle en lui retirant sa chemise. Je veux vivre cette instant pleinement avec toi.

Ce n'est pas bien. Dit il en continuant a l'embrasser fiévreusement dans le coups pour revenir sur ses lèvres.

Je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi une seconde de plus . Dit Heaven entre deux soupir de bien êtres. Je te veux je ne veux pas arrêté ce que mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme ressente en cette instant présent.

Si ont ne s'arrête pas maintenant, ont ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Il dit cella en embrassant tendrement ses seins qu'il venait de dévêtir de tout tissus qui l'empêchait de sentir cette peau douce et chaude. Si tu ne m'arrête pas immédiatement, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Dit il dans un souffle de désire encore plus fort en la sentant prendre sa main et la glissé sous sa petite culotte déjà trempé, pars l'excitation des baisers de l'homme qu'elle désirais plus que tout.

Je ne regretterais jamais rien si c'est toi, et c'est toi que je veux. Elle dit ce dernier mots dans un soupir de plaisir du à ses doigts qu'il rentrait en elle dans un va et viens doux et enivrant. Je t'aime Reïken, je te veux tout en moi. Je veux ressentir encore plus fort là puissance de notre amour.

Reïken continua de jouer lentement avec ses vas et viens en elle tout en lui suçant le bout des seins, il voulais y aller doucement sachant qu'elle était vierge. La voir ainsi fébrile, sous ses doigt l'excitait lui aussi, elle, elle était perdue dans ses sensation nouvelle, de ses mains sur son corps, en elle, sa bouche qui revenais fougueusement reprendre la sienne, elle était tellement bien, lorsqu'il commença ses vas et viens plus rapidement tout en jouant avec son clitoris gonflé de plaisir, elle sera les draps de toute ses forces

Ça va je ne te fais pas mal ? Lui demanda-t-il maladroitement en venant léché son clitoris tout en continuant ses vas et viens.

Reïken. Cria telle dans un orgasme foudroyant.

Il vin ce coucher à coté d'elle et regarda amoureusement son visage rougis pars son tout premier orgasme et dire que c'était lui qui lui avais donner, le fit sourire

Je t'aime tellement. Et je t'aimerai jus qu'as mon dernier souffle.

Heaven en récupérant un peu de son souffle, regarda son amant dans les yeux.

Je veux que tu sois mon premier, je veux que ce soit toi. Je te veux en moi, maintenant. Elle dit cela de nouveau excité pars cette sensation nouvelle qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Il enleva son pantalon et le reste des vêtements de sa princesses et vin ce mètre sur elle, en l'embrassant fougueusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ces parole qu'elle venais de lui dire l'excitait à un point ou il devais ce contrôlé, car elle faisait de lui son premier, donc il ne devais pas être trop brusque, mais devant ce corps qui le réclamais corps et âme. Il brûlais de plus en plus de désir pour ce corps pur.

Je t'en prie. Le supplia telle J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. Elle dit cella en écartant doucement les jambes pour lui facilité l'entré tout en prenant sa verge gonflé de plaisir et en faisant des vas et viens rapide, tout comme lui lui avait fais quelque instant positionna son gland devant son entré encore inexploré.

Le plus lentement et délicatement possible il entra en elle

Je t'aime tellement. Dirent ils en osmose.

 **Cinquième souvenir.**

Cella faisait sept mois que Reïken et la princesse Heaven cachait leurs relation. La seule personne au courant était Morgad. Ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre, mais Heaven n'arrivait pas à stopper sa relation avec Airy, elle n'alla pas aussi loin qu'avec Reïken, mais était malgré tout toujours avec les deux. Et cella la faisait énormément souffrir, tout autant que Reïken, mais il avait tellement peur de la perdre qu'il ne l'obligea pas a stopper cette relation avec son rival.

Airy lui ne savait rien de la relation de la femme qu'il aimait . Elle pars contre commençaient de plus en plus à ce détesté elle même de ne pas savoir qui choisir entre ses deux hommes qu'elle aimais sincèrement. Et son frère ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'aider.

 **Sixième souvenir.**

Nous étions sur Etuliale, où la fin de leurs apprentissage venais enfin d'arrivé. Ils allais enfin tous savoir à quel peuple il appartenait. Tout comme deux ans auparavant pour Morgad, qui était devenu le prince de la communauté des sirène et Reïken celui de la communauté des Sorcier.

Ils ce trouvaient tous dans la grande salle du palais.

Ur-ara les fit appelé chacun leurs tours, il commença pars

Heaven

Très chère princesses nous savons tous depuis votre naissance que vous êtes destiné a des grande chose, vous la princesses de la communauté des anges, devenez maintenant la princesses de tout les peuples qui existe sur arc-en-ciel, vous avez su prouvez que votre magie était assez puissante pour dompté toutes les magies qui existe, je vous déclare a ce jours princesses suprême d'arc-en-ciel et voici votre gardien Rose-wi du peuple des dragons tout comme Miriel la gardienne du prince Reïken. Nous célébrerons votre couronnement dans quelques jours.

Je te remercie Ur-ara. Dit elle en le serrant dans les bras, je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans ton aide. Elle ce tourna vers Rose-wi. J'ai toujours su que toi et moi ferions un jours équipe.

Je suis honoré ma princesse de devenir votre gardiens.

Ur-ara ce dirigea vers Lorgan le jeune frère de la princesses Heaven.

Et bien malgré tout vos doute, jeune prince vous avez réussi avec brio toute votre éducation magique. Vous devenez aujourd'hui le prince de Palantir de la communauté des elfes et votre gardienne sera Seirei du peuple des holap. Ta magie sera celle de la terre

Je le savait qu'ont était les meilleurs. S'exclama Lorgan en frappant dans la mains de Seirei en signe de victoire.

Ur-ara ce tourna ensuite vers Saraqiel le frère aîné de Airy.

Quant à toi ce n'est une surprise pour personne ton intelligence et ta persévérance ton fait réussir avec distinction ton éducation magique. Tu deviens à ce jours le prince de Enolybab de la communauté des anges, ton gardiens sera Adrien du peuple des fées et ta magie sera celle de la lumière

Je vous remercie directeur. Il ce tourna vers Adrien. Je suis heureux que tu ai été choisis pour devenir mon partenaire

Il en va de même pour moi maître.

Ur-ara ce tourna ensuite vers Ren.

Quant à vous mon chère. Je suis agréablement surpris de tout les efforts que vous avez fourni pour réussi. Et vous y êtes parvenu, je vous déclare donc prince de Katlanne de la communauté des chats, et votre gardiens provient de votre communauté Meneldil, et votre magie sera celle de l'air.

Cool j'ai un chat de compagnie. Dit il taquin en faisant un clin d'œil a Meneldil, c'est quand même mieux que ton mini serpent hein la sirène. Explosa t'il de rire en regardant Morgad

Si tu dit encore que je suis mini tu te demandera ce qui t'arrive. S'exclama Yurei la gardienne de Morgad en attrapant Ren pars l'oreille

OK... OK, je m'excuse

Quant à toi. Continua Ur-ara pour couper cours au plaisanterie de Ren. Chère prince Airy, sans surprise non plus vous avez parfaitement terminé votre instructions. Je vous déclare donc nouveau prince de Longestria de la communauté des chevaliers, avec tout ce que cella implique. Dit il en lui faisant discrètement un clin d'œil à lui et à la princesse. Et votre gardien sera Kirei du peuple des Kitsunes.

 **Septième souvenir.**

Heaven ce trouvait en compagnie de Reïken dans la salle d'étude, cette même salle ou elle avait annoncé à son professeur et à son frère Morgad, qu'elle ne voulais pas épousé le prince de Langestria.

Reïken mon amour. Dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Aide moi je suis perdue.

Que veux tu dire ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Sachant bien ou elle voulais en venir, mais il voulais êtres sur que ce qu'il pensait et espérait sortirai de sa bouche à elle.

Airy... Airy est le prince de Langestria. Souffla-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Oui, je sais, j'étais là lorsque Ur-ara vous à remis vos titre. Il dit cella en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser. Elle dit cella en baisant les yeux. Je suis totalement perdue, est ce que je l'aime ? Mon cœur me trompe t'il à ce point ? Ou cette amour est il juste lié à nos titres ? Si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle regarda son amant dans les yeux. Car en y pensant, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine.

Ne dit rien. Le coupa Reïken, soudains pris de panique.

Allais telle lui dire qu'elle voulais stoppé leurs relation ? Non, il ne pourrais jamais le supporter. La perdre, revenais à mètre un terme à sa propre vie. Tout ce qu'il voulais maintenant était quitter la pièces et ne pas entendre, qu'elle allais le laisser, il pensait s'y êtres préparé, mais c'était trop dur, trop tôt.

Je t'en prie, mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi. Il dit cella d'un ton désespéré, une larme naissant au coins de son œil.

Moi, aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Dit elle en pausant son front contre le siens. Je comprend, maintenant pourquoi, je n'ai jamais pu aller aussi loin , avec Airy qu'avec toi, pourquoi je n'avais envie que de toi.

Le cœur de Reïken, ce remplit de bonheur. Elle ne voulais pas ce séparé de lui.

Tu sais la moindre distance entre nous est un supplice pour moi, je ne veux qu'une chose êtres à tes cotés.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et elle pouvais lire dans ses iris, une fascination, de l'espoir et un amour sans faille.

Je suis désolé d'avoir hésité tant de temps, je sais que je t'ai énormément fait souffrir, mais j'en suis sur maintenant, je ne veux que toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à Airy.

Reïken ne la laissa pas terminé, trop heureux des paroles de cette femme, cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur un des bureaux et prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Je t'aime tant

Moi aussi, je souffre trop quand tu es loin de mois.

Pour continuer ses dires il lui déboutonna son débardeurs, et vin collé sa peau contre lui en lui embrassant le bout d'un de ses seins gonflé pars l'excitation. Et en enfonçant un de ses doigts en elle. Elle gémi de plaisir, elle en voulais plus.

Je te veux en moi, mon amour.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit de verre brisé. Ils ce retournèrent et virent un vase en mille morceau qui était remplit magnifique fleur. Et un Airy sous le choc.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda t'il sous le choc.

Je vais t'expliquer. Dit Heaven en essayant de refermer sa blouse.

M'expliquer quoi ? Cria t'il. Je suis ici bien avant que vous n'y arriviez, j'ai tout entendu et surtout tout vu.

Il cracha cette dernière phrase avant de parcourir toute la salle de classe et s'enfuir.

Airy. Cria t'elle en le poursuivant.

 **Huitième souvenir.**

Heaven avait rattrapé Airy devant le palais d'étuliale.

Airy, attend moi. Lui cria t'elle.

Je t'en prie. Le supplia celui ci en ce retournant et en plongeant son regard rempli de désespoir dans le regard de la princesse. J'ai tout entendu de votre conversation, et je vous ai vu. Il cracha ses mots avec un ai de dégoût. Pour moi mon amour pour toi est plus que sincère, je sais je ne n'aimerai jamais que toi, alors s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas la force de t'écouter, je sais ce que tu penses, alors je t'en prie laisse-moi seul.

Airy, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je pensait t'aimer de tout mon cœur. Mais je suis perdue, pense y si tu n'avais pas été le prince qui m'était destiné, nous serions nous seulement regarder ? Crois tu que nous nous serions aimé.

Bien sur. Cria t'il. Tu ne te rend pas compte que j'ai le coeur brisé, et je suis sur que si je n'était pas devenu le prince de Longestria, je t'aurai tout de même aimer, et toi aussi, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu devrais y penser. Il s'approcha lentement de la princesse et lui pris le visage dans sa main, d'un geste tendre et désespéré. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner comme ça, je t'aime Heaven, tu es ma raison d'êtres, j' ai besoin de toi.

Airy. Dit elle le visage rempli de larme.

Je me battrais pour reconquérir ton cœur, je sais que tu m'aime aussi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas dans ses bras.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et disparu.

 **Dans la salle Memory space.**

Hina revint à elle mortifier, que voulais dirent tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, cella ne pouvais pas êtres vrai, Keenan et elle amoureux ? Impossible ! C'était peux êtres cella son épreuve distinguer le vrai du faux. Et Seiya son âme sœur, elle ne pouvais pas avoir choisis ce détraqué et le laisser lui, c'était impossible. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête, les larmes ruisselait le long de ses joues. Quel tours venais de lui jouer Ur-ara. Keenan ce malade qui l'avais tant de fois torturé, violé, ne pouvais pas êtres l'homme qu'elle avait choisis, que ce soit dans cette vie, ou dans une autre c'était impossible.

Nonnnnnnnnnnn ! Hurla-t-elle désespéré.

N'y tenant plus, ce surplus d'information lui fit perdre pied et elle s'évanouit.

Princesse. Cria Ur-ara en ce précipitant vers elle.

Il la rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

Ne vous en faite pas quel que soit votre choix, je vous soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

Il la pris dans ses bras et sortit de la salle Memory space.

 **Fin du chapitre 7**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre n°8**

 **Quel est la vérité ?**

Hina ce réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête, elle était coucher dans un grand lit blanc à baldaquin. Lorsqu'elle ouvris les yeux, elle se prostra de frayeur. Keenan était assis juste à coté d'elle.

-Je t'en prie, ne peux tu pas me laisser ? Le supplia telle, ne pouvant contrôlé les tremblement de son corps tout entier.

-Il me semblait pourtant que tu avait récupéré la mémoire. Dit il en la regardant avec avidité. Donc tu sais maintenant que tu es à moi.

-Non ! Toutes ses images n'était que des mensonge je n'y crois pas.

-Pourtant lorsque nous nous somme rencontré sur terre, tu es bien de nouveau tombé amoureuse de moi, donc pourquoi crois tu que ce que tu à vu est impossible ? Il pausa ses mains autours de son cou. Tu es à moi à jamais ! Que tu le veuille ou non, tu es a moi. Il la pris pars le bras pour la faire ce lever. Tu va me suivre, nous allons quitter cette endroit.

Hina essaya de ce défaire de son emprise, sans succès, il était toujours, plus fort qu'elle, elle qui ce pensait maintenant en sécurité, il l'avait encore retrouvé, elle ne pourrais donc jamais être tranquille.

C'est alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas.

-Çà suffit maintenant !

Ur-ara ce tenait devant les reste de la porte qu'il venait de défoncé. Il fit apparaître une boule de lumière entre ses doigts, qu'il lança directement sur Keenan. Celui ci nu pas le temps de l'évité et ce retrouva figé.

-Reïken, tu n'es plus autorisé dans ces lieux.

Hina ce précipita dans ses bras, heureuse de son arriver miraculeuse.

-Merci, tu m'as sauver. Dit elle n'osant pas regarder son bourreau, qui lui ne pouvais plus bouger un sil. Je pense qu'il à manipulé la salle Memory space, avant d'arrivé ici.

Ur-ara la regarda d'un air peiné.

-Je suis désolé, princesse, mais tout ce que vous avez vu dans cette salle était bien réel.

-Non, comment cella est il possible ?

-Nous en rediscuteront plus tard, je ne vais pas pouvoir le garder, ainsi indéfiniment. Il fit apparaître une double lame en forme de lune, qu'il mi entre les mains d'Hina. Je vous laisse l'occasion de vous venger.

Hina ce dirigea, en face de cette être qui la terrorisait. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Keenan, ou Reïken. Pourquoi les choses ont telle tourné ainsi ? Que t'ai je fait pour que tu me déteste autant ? Si ses souvenirs son bien réelle, qu'ai je bien pu te faire pour que tu me fasses tellement souffrir ? Elle eu un mouvement de recule en sentent le sort magique de Ur-ara s'affaiblir. Keenan, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir. Elle dit ses dernier mots, tellement désespéré que son visage ce remplit de larme.

-Princesse, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Dit Ur-ara en sueur. Achevé le maintenant, vous serez enfin tranquille à jamais.

Hina regarda Keenan dans les yeux et celui ci réussi à lui dire.

-Je t'en prie, achève moi et sois heureuse.

-Je ne peux pas. Dit elle en lâchant la lame à ses pied. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, et si cette amour entre nous était vraiment réel, si il à vraiment existé un jour, je ne peux pas faire ça. Elle ce tourna vers Ur-ara. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas une assassin, enfermé le quelque pars à tous jamais, loin de moi, mais le tuer, je ne pourrais jamais.

Ur-ara lâcha la pression qu'il maintenait dans son sortilège, qui empêchait Keenan de bouger. A peine avait il lâcher cette pression que Keenan disparu.

-Où est il passer ? Paniqua telle.

-Je suis désolé de la méthode, mais vous avez réussi votre épreuve.

-Qu'est ce que sa signifie ? Demanda telle incrédule. Où est passer Keenan ?

-Il n'as jamais été pressent dans cette pièce c'était juste une illusion crée pars mes soins. Expliqua t'il gêné de la façon dont il avait du agir avec la princesse. Je n'avais que cette solution pour savoir si vous étiez prête à récupéré le fragment d'âme, qui vous ferais redevenir qui vous êtes réellement.

Avant que notre jeune amie, n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Ur-ara fit apparaître une sphère de lumière incandescente, qu'il fit rentré dans la poitrine de Hina. Celle ci ce mi à brillé tout autant que cette sphère, ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et tout son corps ce mi à changer. Ses cheveux poussèrent pour arrivé jusqu'en bas de ses chevilles, ils prirent la couleur de l'or et tout le bas de ses cheveux était telle un tie and dye au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel. Sa peau brillait telle la lumière du soleil, lise et pur. Ses yeux devinrent hétéro chrome, l'un était d'un bleu presque transparent et l'autre un mélange de vert et de doré. Quatre grande et magnifique aille apparurent dans son dos, elles étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Elle ce retrouva habillé d'un petit top sans manche de couleur crème, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au dessus du nombril. Elle avait une petite jupe de la même couleur, avec un voile coupé bleu. Elle avait le même voile autour des bras et un magnifique collier en forme d'aile d'ange, autour du cou et le même sur le dessus de sa jambe droite, elle était pied nu. Et les chaînes qui recouvrait son signe sur son omoplate disparurent. Lorsque sa transformation fût terminer, elle reposa lentement les pieds au sol.

-Heaven, bon retours cher toi. S'exclama Ur-ara en s'agenouillant.

-Ur-ara mon ami. Sourit-elle. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, princesse, je suis vraiment désolé pour mes méthodes.

-Ne sois pas désolé, je sais que c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Le rassura telle. Mais parlons plus sérieusement, comment en somme nous arrivé ainsi ? Que c'est il passer ? Pourquoi avons nous du fuirent sur terre ? Pourquoi Reïken est-il devenu cette être abjecte ?

-Je suis tellement désolé, même moi un oracle de mon niveau, ne peux vous répondre.

-Ne t'en fais pas nous trouverons bien une solution, je l'espère en tout cas. Je ne veux pas que toutes ses souffrance, nous les aillons vécu pour rien.

-En attendant nous pourrions, allez voir comment sans sorte les autres ? Demanda Ur-ara.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, va y, moi j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

Ur-ara ce doutait de ce que voulais faire la princesse, il ne voulais pas la laisser seul, pourtant il savait qu'il le fallait.

-Très bien. Lui répondit il. Faite très attention à vous.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai, peux êtres avec les réponses que nous avons besoin. Fais moi juste savoir, quant nos amis auront fini leurs épreuves.

-Ce sera fait sur le chant.

Heaven sortit de sa chambre et retourna dans la salle Memory space, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire elle était beaucoup plus sur d'elle, elle devais avoir des réponses.

-Light peux tu venir s'il te plaît.

Le cheval apparu devant elle et vin ce faire caressez la tête.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi, il y a si longtemps

-532 ans. Souffla le cheval. J'espére que vous arriverez à réglé le problème, qui vous a fait partir.

-Je vais essayer, commençons tout de suite. Dit elle sur d'elle. Pourrais tu me crée un contact sur terre avec le prince Reïken ?

-Vous êtres sur ?

-Que je sois sur où pas, il le faut donc je t'en pris, réglons ça tout de suite.

-Très bien. Dit il avant de disparaître.

A peine eu t'il disparu que la pièce ce retrouva dans le noir et un hologramme de Keenan apparu, il tourna son regard étonné vers Hina.

-Tiens Hina.

-Heaven, Ici Hina n'est plus.

-Je m'en doutais tu es donc retourné sur Arc-en-ciel ! Rigola t'il. Tu sais que cella ne m'empêchera pas de te retrouvé ?!

-Je le sais. Lui répondit elle sans rien laisser transparaître de son combat intérieure.

Revoir son visage, la partageait en deux, malgré les 532 années qui venais de passer elle ressentait toujours un amour incommensurable envers cette homme. Mais ce qui c'était passer durant les dernières années, à aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle était sur terre sous l'identité de Hina, la mortifiait et avait fait naître un sentiment de dégoût envers cette homme.

-Keenan, pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas à te fournir d'explication, c'est comme ça !

-Si tu as vraiment retrouvé la mémoire et que tu es redevenu Reïken, tu ne peux pas avoir oublier ce qui nous à uni ?

-Bien sur que je me souviens, je me souviens de vivre une relation. Il dit cella en faisant signe, comme si ses dernier mots devait êtres mi entre parenthèse. Cette relation que tu avais avec moi et ton autre amour Seiya, si j'ai bien compris enfin Airy ce très chère prince de Longestria. Il cracha ces dernier mots. Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais si gentil que ça ? Pour qui te prend tu pour croire, que j'aurai accepter de partager une femme que j'aime avec un autre homme.

-Reïken.

-Tait toi laisse-moi finir. La coupa-t-il encore plus furieux. Tu crois vraiment que si je t'avais vraiment aimer, j'aurai accepter que cette imbécile te touche. Pfff laisse-moi rire ! Tu était et tu resteras qu'une petite imbécile pourrie gâter, que j'ai pu manipulé à ma guise.

-Je ne peux pas te croire. Dit Heaven prise totalement au dépourvu.

-Pourtant c'est la réalité. Continua-t-il d'un air féroce. Lorsque nous nous somme enfin revu sur terre, il ma fallu attendre 530 ans avant de te retrouvé enfin, et lorsque ce fut fait, j'ai été gentil un temps comme sur arc-en-ciel, pour que tu me suivent loin de tes frères et ensuite j'ai enfin pu faire de toi ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mon esclave, car tu ne sera jamais mon égale. C'est moi qui ai tout organiser pour que tu m'aimes et je vais maintenant te détruire.

-Qu'ai-je bien pu te faire pour que tu me détestes autant ? C'est vrai que ce n'était pas correcte, de vivre ma relation avec toi et avec Airy en même temps, mais tu sais pourquoi, c'est arrivé et tu sais que c'est toi que j'ai choisis?!

-Laisse moi rire. Dit il en la regardant avec dédain. De toute façon, ce n'est pas fini, je vais venir te rechercher et ce n'est pas tes petits amis avec leurs pouvoir ridicule qui pourrons m'arrête, et cette fois ci j'en ai marre de jouer, toi et moi allons en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il la regarda d'un air de défi. C'est toi ou moi, un seul d'entre nous en ressortira vivant. Je serai la demain à l'aube, prépare toi à vivre ta dernière journée en vie. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Tu as vraiment cru, que j'ai pu t'aimer, jamais, tout ce que je veux c'est te détruire.

Il dit cette dernière phrase avant de disparaître. Heaven, n'en revenait pas, elle ne pouvais pas y croire, l'avait il vraiment manipulé pour qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle le choisisse lui à la place de Airy. Airy que devait elle faire avec lui ? Était ce vraiment de l'amour qu'elle éprouvais pour lui, où alors est ce que ses doutes vis à vis de ses sentiments pour lui avait été crée pars Reïken ? Tellement de question et aucune réponse.

-Tu peux être odieux avec moi,

me mettre toute la haine du monde

sur le dos.

Je sourirais et en serais heureuse.

Non je ne suis pas stupide.

Mais je me dit cas ses moment là.

Même si c'est en mal que tu profère,

tant de mauvaise chose à mon sujet.

Au moins à ces moment là :

Tu penses à moi.

Hier nous étions deux.

Aujourd'hui j'erre seul dans le chaos.

Attendant, un mot, une parole de toi.

Non je ne suis pas stupide.

Car je sais que plus aucun mots que

tu prononcera à mon égard.

Ne sera un mot d'amour.

Mais c'est ainsi... Je t'aime.

Pourquoi, tout ce que je vois,

tout ce que je fais et entreprend,

toutes mes penser, me ramène,

vers toi.

Non je ne suis pas stupide.

Mais tout simplement je t'aime

toujours.

Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil

désormais.

Hier tu étais à moi.

Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus qu'un rêve

douloureux

Que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

 **Sur Hardonia**

Cella faisait une heure que Allen, était assis sur un rocher entouré de la lave du volcan. Isadora lui avait confier comme mission de rester assis, il devais rentré en osmose avec le Volcan Wix, pour pouvoir libère sa maîtrise du feu, mais la chaleur que dégageait ses lieux était de plus en plus croissante. Pour un être humain normal, il n'aurai pas su tenir plus de dix minute à ces flammes magique. Allen lui y était déjà depuis plus d'une heure, et semblais ne rien ressentir. Tout ce qui lui importait était sa sœur, et après cette mission, il savait qu'il allais l'oublier, mais peu lui importait il voulais être là pour elle, être la maintenant, comme il n'avait pas pu êtres la lorsqu'elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui et ce n'est pas cette lave ardente qui allais l'arrêté. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine particule d'eau, c'est cette particule qui devait sûrement le protégé de la chaleur incandescente qui l'entourait.

Allen était le prince de Sio-Lane le peuple des sirènes, donc il était tout naturel que son subconscient le protégé de son élément intérieure « l'eau ». Mais il devais maîtriser, le feu et non l'eau donc cette aide aussi secourable soit elle, ne l'aidait en rien.

Dans un énorme bruit de cassure, le rocher sur lequel méditait Allen ce brisa et avant que Isadora n'ai eu le temps d'intervenir le corps d'Allen tomba dans les flammes qui l'engouffra en quelque seconde seulement.

Non ! Cria Isadora en ce précipitant pour plongé dans les flammes.

Isadora faisait partie du peuple des stuprum-nix donc son corps supportait parfaitement la chaleur des flammes, pour elle c'est comme si elle sautait dans une piscine remplie d'eau.

Elle ressortie quelque instant plus tard avec le corps d'Allen qu'elle déposa sur le sole.

Lui qui était avant recouvert d'une particule d'eau, celle ci avait disparu pour laisser place à une lumière vive, son corps brillait telle un feu ardent. Preuve qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser le pouvoir du feu.

Il ouvrir lentement les yeux et ce leva comme si rien n'était arriver.

-Que c'est il passer ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il semblerait que vous aillez réussi à maîtriser le feu. Commença telle à lui expliquez. Et c'est grâce à cella, que lorsque vous êtes tomber dans les flammes, vous ne vous êtes pas consumer instantanément. Heureusement, car si sa n'avait pas été le cas nous ne serions pas la en train de discuter.

-Et bien heureusement, mais que dois je faire maintenant ? Si j'ai réussi ma première mission, quel sera la deuxième ?

-Tu l'as déjà réussi. Dit Destiny en rentrant dans la grotte où ils ce trouvaient.

-Je ne comprend pas ? S'exclama Allen en la dévisageant. Je n'ai encore rien fait à part cette épreuve du feu.

-Ce n'est pas tout a fait vrai. Dit Destiny en lui faisant un clin d'œil amicale. Lorsque je t'ai dit que le prix à payer pour pénétré dans cette grotte était les souvenirs de ta sœur, tu as accepter sans sourciller, et c'était ça ta première épreuve, ta dévotion envers les personnes que tu aimes est admirable.

Allen resta estomaqué devant cette révélation.

-Ce qui veux dire que..

-Oui tu n'oubliera pas ta sœur. Intervins Isadora.

-Merci. Sourie t'il réellement heureux. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde avec Sion, et je savais que même si je l'oubliait mon cœur en aurai quand même souffert.

Destiny et Isadora firent apparaître, d'un même geste une sphère de lumière l'une avait la couleur de la lune et l'autre de l'océan. Elle ce dirigèrent toutes les deux vers Allen et elle firent pénétré ses sphères dans le corps de celui ci. Qui ce mi directement à briller. Ses cheveux avant long blond presque blanc, c'était changer en une chevelure courte bleu clair avec une très longue mèche sur son coté gauche. Il avait quelque reflet d'écaille du même bleu que ses cheveux et ses yeux sur le dessus de sous front et sur ses pommettes.

-Bienvenu parmi nous prince Morgad. Le Salua Isadora. Nous somme heureuse de vous accueillirent parmi nous.

-Je suis moi aussi heureux d'êtres enfin de retour ici. Il dit cella d'un air nostalgique, ce rappelant son passer sur arc-en-ciel. Mais je vais devoir abrégé notre petit entretien. Il faut que je retrouve ma sœur.

-Nous comprenons votre seigneurie. Lui répondit Destiny. Nous aurons bien d'autre occasion pour discuter.

-Je vous remercie pour tout en tout cas. Sans vous je n'y serai jamais arriver.

-Ce fut avec plaisir. Leurs dirent-elles en cœur.

 **Sur Faëria.**

Sion ce trouvait accompagné de Chopi à l'intérieur de l'arbre sacré du bosquet d'émériale. L'intérieur de l'arbre ressemblait à un donjon remplit d'étages. Cella faisait plus d'une heure que Sion essayait de de maîtriser la magie de l'air. Bien que Vécorce et Balane lui avait conseiller la méditation, Sion n'avait pas tenu plus de dix minute sans bouger et à devoir ce concentré. Il avait alors essayer de monté sur plusieurs auteur et de sauter pour voir si il s'envolerait, mais à chaque fois il échouait, la seul chose qu'il avait réussi à faire était contrôlé la terre et faire monté des rocher pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

-Dit moi Chopi, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour m'aider à réussir mon épreuve ?

-Je suis désolé mon ami, mais peux être devriez vous suivre les instructions de maître Balane et maître Vécorce.

-Oui je sais. Souffla-t-il résigné. Mais c'est tellement ennuyeux. Je ne suis pas fait pour rester en place, ni pour suivre les instructions.

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas d'idée alors.

-Ne te tracasse pas je vais continuez à essayer de m'envoler.

Sion continua ses expériences raté de vol, Chopi quant à lui avait aperçu un objet brillant au dessus d'une branche dans une des plus haute plate forme de l'arbre, son instinct de chapardeur, pris le dessus et il grimpa pour essayer de ce procuré cette objet. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il y trouva une petite clochette brillantes, lorsqu'il la vis, il ce dit qu'elle ferait un beau présent pour son nouvelle ami. Mais à peine l'avait-il ranger dans son sac, que son poids, fit craquer la branche sur laquelle il ce trouvais. Lorsque Sion le vit tomber, il fit tourné instinctivement sa main pour formé un courant d'air, qui fit atterrir en toute sécurité Chopi.

-Vous m'avez sauver. Dit le petit êtres fou de joie.

-Il semblerait. Répondit Sion étonné en regardant le bout de ses doigts.

-Vous avez même réussi votre épreuve. Il dit cella en lui tendant l'objet qui avait engendré sa chute. Tenez pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauver et surtout d'être mon précieux ami.

-Merci. Lui répondit Sion en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Il ce tourna vers les feuilles qui était au sol et ce mi à les faire tournoyer.

-Parfait, je maîtrise, comme un chef. Dit il fier de lui. Nous pouvons sortir d'ici.

-Je vous suis.

-Et si tu me tutoyais, ça serai moins gênant tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui vo... Tu as raison.

Ils sortirent à ses derniers mots tout les deux pour rejoindre Balane et Vécorce, qui les attendait à l'entré du bosquet. Lorsqu'il les vis Sion fit tournoyer le vent autours d'eux en souriant fier de lui.

-Je suis le nouveau maître de l'air. Dit-il fier comme un paon.

-Je suis fier de vous jeune maître. S'exclama Vécorce. Vous avez réussi vos deux épreuve.

-Mes deux épreuves ?

-Oui, la deuxième était comme vous le savez maîtriser l'air. Commença à expliquer Balane. Et la première à été votre grandeur d'âme envers Chopi, premièrement lorsque vous l'avez faire devenir votre ami et nouveau compagnons et lorsque vous l'avez sauver, ce qui à libérer votre pouvoir.

-Et bien Chopi, tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Dit il en venant s'agenouiller devant celui ci. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir sauver ma sœur.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie d'être si gentil avec moi.

Balane fit apparaître deux sphères de lumière l'une était indigo et l'autre rose clair, elle les fit rentré à l'intérieur du torse de Sion qui ce mi à grandit de plus de trente centimètre, son corps était svelte, mais malgré tout bien musclé, la forme effilée de ses yeux vert et de son menton faisait écho à ses oreilles en pointe. On retrouvait dans ses cheveux blond qui lui arrivait maintenant au épaule attaché pars une queue, des motifs plumetées dans quelque mèches. Il était maintenant habiller d'une tunique sans manche blanche et verte. Et il avait une sorte d'armure sur une de ses épaules.

-Vous êtes le prince Lorgan ? ! S'exclama Chopi les yeux grand ouvert. Je suis désolé de ma familiarité.

-Pourquoi t'excuse tu ? Demanda-t-il étonner. Qui que je soit tu es et tu resteras toujours mon ami.

-Merci. Dit il ému et fier que Lorgan le prince de Palantir soit son nouvelle ami.

-Vécorce, Balane, merci pour tout, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant pour votre aide. Il dit cella en s'inclinant devant eux. Mais je vais devoir retourné sur étuliale, voir ma sœur. Il ce tourna vers Chopi. Je te propose de venir avec moi, tu n'es pas obligé, car sache que ma quête pour aider ma sœur, ne sera pas de tout repos, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, mais je ne serais pas toujours, capable de te protégé, donc si tu veux venir avec moi, tu es le bienvenu.

-Bien-sur que je viens, sans aucune hésitation, je resterai à vos côté quoi qu'il arrive.

 **Sur Melas.**

Van ce trouvait dans les catacombes du château des brumes, seul, Noxe et Out l'attendait dans le couloir, juste devant la porte des catacombes. Ils était tout les deux accompagné d'une jeune femme, elle était grande et élancé, elle avait des cheveux mi long ondulé blanc et de grand yeux vert. La moitié de son corps nu était recouvert d'écaille Violet de dragon, elle avait deux corne sur la tête , deux grandes griffes sur les genoux et une queue de dragon de la même couleur que ses écailles.

-Purple-wi, que fais tu ici ? Demanda Noxe en la dévisageant. Après ce qu'il c'est passer, comment oses tu revenir ici ?

-Ne prend pas tes grands aires avec moi. Je suis ici pour comprendre tout autant que vous.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne sais rien ?

-Et bien oui, je ne sais rien. Dit elle fermement pour clore la discutions. J'ai juste besoin de parler à ce garçon. Elle dit cella en désignant l'endroit ou ce trouvait Van.

Van quant à lui était plongé dans le noir le plus total, cella faisait à peine dix minute qu'il méditait, il avait fait apparaître deux ombres de lumière en forme d'ange, ont aurais dit qu'ils sortait directement de son corps, ils les fit volé dans la pièce sombre, il ce concentra pour crée deux sphère aussi noir que les ténèbres qui l'entourait, il les lança en direction de ses deux anges et ceux ci au contacte de sa nouvelle magie explosèrent en une poussière doré.

Out rentra le premier dans la pièce et à l'aide d'une petite télécommande qu'il tenait dans la main, fit s'allumer tout les torches qui parcourait les murs des catacombes.

-Et bien moi qui me considère avoir une intelligence supérieure, je pense que vous jeune homme, je vous prendrai bien pour apprenti. Dit Out toujours impressionné, pars le peu de temps qu'avait mi Van pour maîtrisé ses pouvoir.

-Cella ne m'étonne pas lorsqu'il à été élu prince du peuple angélique, il était quand même premier de sa promotion. Intervins Noxe, en voyant Van tourné son regard vers la nouvelle arrivé. Ha oui, et celle là fait partie du peuple dragon, c'est une gardienne.

-Elle s'appelle Purple-wi. La présenta Out, voyant que Noxe ne le ferai sûrement pas.

-Bon sur ce félicitation. Intervins Noxe, avant que Purple-wi n'ai le temps de prendre la parole. Tu as très bien réussi tes deux épreuves.

-Deux épreuves ? Réfléchi Van. Je suppose que le fait de sauter dans la rive, faisait partie de la première épreuve.

-Oui l'espoir est un grand pouvoir. Lui répondirent Noxe et Out d'une même voix.

Noxe ce dirigea vers Van en faisant apparaître deux sphère de lumière blanche qu'il rentra à l'intérieure du corps de ce dernier. Il ce mit à briller, rien ne changea cher lui , sauf le fait qu'il semblait avoir grandit de plusieurs centimètre, sa peau était beaucoup plus brillante et halé. Il était seulement habillé d'un sarouel blanc et il avait maintenant deux grande aille dans le dos.

-Prince Saraqiel, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Dit l'homme chauve souris en le saluant.

-Noxe, mon ami, cella fait trop longtemps.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Savez vous ce qui c'est passer avant notre départ ? Demanda Van, en les regardant tout les trois à tours de rôle.

-Non ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Je suis désolé, d'interrompre vos retrouvaille prince Saraqiel. Mais j'aimerais vous parler en priver. S'exclama Purple-wi en l'invitant à la suivre.

-Bien sur.

-Ne t'avise pas de faire quelque chose, que tu risquerai de regretter. Le menaça Noxe. Je te surveille.

-Toujours aussi prévisible. La nargua celle ci, pleine d'assurance. N'oublie pas que les reptiles mange les souris. Elle tourna son regard vers Van. Bon suivez moi, vous pourrez ensuite retournée sur étuliale.

 **Sur Palantir.**

Heero venait d'arriver à l'entré de la vallée du lys, en compagnie de Nower et Mia.

Heero pris la lame que lui avait confier Nower, il ce concentra quelque instant et puisa tout le courage dont il était capable, pour ce tranchez la mains. Mais avant que la lame ne touche sa peau. Mia ce précipita sur lui, pour lui faire tomber la lame des mains.

-Non, mais ça va pas tu es malade ! Cria t'elle.

-Ben quoi ? Demanda Heero étonne. Ce n'est pas le prix à payer pour pénétré dans la vallée ?

-C'était juste une blague. Rigola Nower. Mais grâce à cella tu as réussi ta première épreuve.

-Et bien ce n'était pas drôle du tout, pourtant je m'y connais en blague.

-Tiens. Dit Mia en lui pausant un noisette, une fleur et quelque goutte d'eau entre les mains. Voici ton laisser passer.

-Ha, je suis intelligent quant même sans le savoir, je savait ce qu'il fallait pour pénétré ici.

-Intelligent je ne sais pas. Continua de rigolé Nower. Tu as quand même failli te trancher la mains, donc pour le coup de monsieur intelligent ont repassera, monsieur naïf.

-Je me vengerai. Dit Heero avec un air de malice dans les yeux.

-Bon, maintenait, il faut que tu retrouve ton pouvoir contraire. Intervins Mia.

-Pas de prob, sa sera un vrai jeux d'enfant pour moi. Dit il sur de lui. Dite moi vraiment ce que je dois faire et dans moins d'une heure, ce ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne.

-Il faut que tu retrouve caché dans le sole, une fiole de deux centimètre.

-Facile.

Après plus de deux heure Heero cherchait toujours, il avait crée une sorte de sonar, avec son pouvoir de l'air, mais rien cette vallée était tellement grande qu'il ce demandait pour combien de temps il allait en avoir, avant d'avoir tout fouiller.

-J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas faire le malin. Ce plaignis t'il. Je me vois mal leurs demander un coup de main maintenait.

-Il ne te reste que 3 minutes. Cria Nower.

-Quoi, mais personne ne m'avais prévenu qu'il y avait un temps impartit.

-Tu ne croyais quant même pas que nous allions rester toute la journée ici.

-C'est vraiment pas juste.

En disant cella, il frappa ses deux mains au sol, et celui ci ce brisa, lorsqu'il releva les mains les pierres s'envolèrent dans le ciel, il fit aller ses mains de droite à gauche et les pierres suivirent le même mouvement.

-Bravo tu as réussi. S'exclama Mia

-Non, je n'ai pas encore trouver cette satané fiole.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'une fiole allais rester intacte enterré sous terre ? Demanda Nower moqueur.

-Vous vous êtes encore fichu de moi ? Demanda Heero vexer. Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis ?

-Juste une personne que Ur-ara nous à demander d'aider. Répondit l'homme loup.

-Nous allons tous de suite savoir qui tu es. Intervins Mia joueuse. Maintenant que tu as réussis tes deux épreuves, je vais te rendre ta vrai apparence.

Elle fit apparaître deux sphères, qui était presque aussi grande qu'elle, l'une était vert clair et l'autre plus foncée.

Son corps ce mi a briller, Il grandit de plus de dix centimètres, son visage enfantin resta le même, ses yeux devinrent plus félin, l'un était indigo et l'autre rose clair. Ses cheveux restèrent les même également et sur sa tête apparurent deux grande oreille de félin noir dont la pointe était indigo, pareil pour la longue queue qui était apparue au bas de ses reins. Il était maintenant habillé d'un plastron en cuir noir et d'une longue cape mauve et noir. Il avait un pantalon noir et des jambières en cuire noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux, il avait un grande ceinture avec deux grand étuis ou ce trouvait deux grand pistolet finement tailler.

-Ren, prince de Katlanne. S'exclama Nower mort de honte, il s'agenouilla devant lui. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

-Et crois tu que ce sois une raison ?

-Je vous prie de me pardonné.

-Jamais ! Cria Heero. Tu mérites la mort, pour ton acte !

-Je comprend, mon prince. Dit il en s'agenouillant encore plus, sa tête touchait le sol.

Heero éclata de rire.

-Voyons relève toi. C'était juste une blague.

-Pardon ? Demanda Nower en le regardant surpris.

-Je t'ai dit que je me vengerai de vos petite blague. Lui répondit il en lui souriant chaleureusement. Chose faite. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il ce relevé. Sans vous je n'y serai pas arrivé, donc merci.

-Ce fût avec plaisir. Lui répondit l'homme loup

-J'espére que vous accomplirez votre mission, sans risque et que vous reviendrez nous voir. Lui demanda Mia.

-Bien sur. Lui répondit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je retourne sur étuliale et promis je viendrais jouer avec vous

 **Sur Sio-Lane.**

Seiya était arriver devant le palais Maris equi, toute sorte de sirène, et de créature aquatique gambadait autours de lui, l'hypval qui l'avais conduit jusque là était repartit. Et Mirus entourais toujours le corps de Seiya. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, devant le palais il avait reçu d'autre instructions de la pars d'ondine. Il devais faire le tours du palais à la nage pars ses propres moyens, en moins d'une heure. Comme preuve il devais ramassez sept objets. Ce qui lui avait semblé en premier lieux une tache facile, ne l'était pas tant que ça. Cella faisait presque cinquante-cinq minute qu'il avait commencé sa mission et il n'avait trouver qu'un seul de ses objets, un coquillage en forme de larme, qui brillait telle un diamant. Il désespérait, jamais il n'y arriverais.

Comment allais t'il pouvoir faire face, à sa princesse bien aimer. Il savait qu'il allais échouer. Pourtant il ne désespérait pas, il continuait de chercher, tout les moindres recoins de ce fichu océan.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas.

A peine avait il dit cella qu'il trouva son deuxième objet une amulette de la forme d'une lune et d'un soleil entrelacer. Lorsqu'il le pris dans sa mains, Ondine vint le rejoindre, ses jambes avait disparu pour laisser place à une magnifique queue de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

-Le temps est terminer. Lui dit elle.

-J'ai besoin de plus de temps, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, ni jamais.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de plus de temps tu as réussi ta mission. Lui dit elle en souriant. Tu as parfaitement accompli tes deux épreuves.

-Que veux tu dires ? Je n'ai que deux objet sur les sept.

-Tu n'as même pas remarquer que Mirus n'est plus à tes coté.

Et c'était vrai le dragon-serpent avait bien disparu.

-Mais comment ?

-Sans tant rendre compte tu as activé ton pouvoir de l'eau ce qui ta aider à respiré sans l'aide de Mirus, les objets n'était qu'une excuse pour t'habituer à ton nouvelle environnement.

-Oui, mais alors qu'elle était la première mission ?

-Le courage dont tu as fait preuve en acceptant cette mission sans sourciller, voila qu'elle était ta première épreuve.

Elle fit à son tours apparaître deux sphère rouge qu'elle voulu faire rentré dans le corps de Seiya, mais il y eu comme une barrière et elle rebondirent sur son torse.

-Tiens, comme c'est étrange ?! S'exclama Ondine surprise.

-Que ce passe t'il demanda Seiya

-Je ne comprend pas, je vais essayer à nouveau.

Cette fois ci, les sphères rentrèrent dans le corps de Seiya sans problème. Il ce mi à briller, rien de flagrant ne changea cher lui physiquement. Seul une armure rouge vint recouvrir son corps.

-Bienvenu prince Airy. S'exclama Ondine en les téléportant sur la terre ferme.

-Que c'est-il passer ? Demanda Seiya. Pourquoi les sphères n'ont telle pas voulu rentré dans mon corps.

-Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit elle songeuse. Je vais en parler à Ur-ara.

-Très bien, en tout cas merci pour tout, je vais vous laisser et rejoindre ma princesse.

-A très bientôt.

Seiya fît demi tours, il voulais avant de retournée sur étuliale être un peu seul. Tout ses souvenir passer lui remontait à la mémoire. Et il ce doutait de la raison de pourquoi les sphères n'avais pas voulut rentré dans son corps.

-Reïken... Souffla-t-il en colère. Tout ça est de ta faute.

Fin du chapitre 8


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre n°9**

 **Ce qu'il c'est réelement passer.**

Piège virtuel ou réalité obsessionnelle.

Direction d'un opposé ou conversation dissimulé.

Autorité supérieure, dégradation intérieure.

Ténacité amoureuse ou douleur affreuse.

Illumination artificielle, dérision occasionnelle.

Ange mélancolique ou vie angélique.

Homme maudit ou parole interdite.

Tous nos amis étaient revenus sur étuliale, ils se trouvaient dans la forêt des voeux. Hina se trouvait un peu à l'écart avec son frère Allen.

-Je suis perdue.

-Je comprends, Ur-ara ma expliquer comment tu as réussi ton épreuve et j'aimerais te poser une question.

-Dit moi.

-Aimes-tu encore cet homme?

-Allen. Dit-elle perturber par sa question.

-Dit moi la vérité, mais sache que moi je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner, si j'avais dû passer la même épreuve que toi sache que je n'aurai pas été aussi magnanime.

-Je sais Allen, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes fragments d'âme, qui m'ont fait retrouver la mémoire, j'ai l'impression d'être deux personne, Hina et Heaven, je sais qui je suis, mais en même temps que ne le sais plus.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Et bien en tant que Heaven, Reïken est l'homme de ma vie, mais en tant que Hina, Keenan est l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de continuer. Tout comme je suis Hina et Heaven, Keenan est aussi Reïken, ils ne font qu'un. Elle prit la main de son frère dans la sienne. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je ne pense pas avoir la force de le voir tout comme j'ai envie d'être à ses côtés.

Ur-ara vint les rejoindres.

-Heaven, c'est normal, que tu sois perdue. Sache que tant que tu ne sauras pas la vérité, tu seras toujours perdue.

-Oui, mais je sais la vérité, il m'a dit lui-même que depuis le début il n'avait fait que me mentir, même du temps où j'étais Heaven.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la vérité. Dit Ur-ara en regardant Heaven et Allen à tour de rôle. Morgad, tu étais la personne la plus proche de lui, crois-tu vraiment que ses sentiments envers ta soeur n'étaient que mensonge?

-Non. Répondit-il. Mais maintenant que je sais que lui et ma soeur était ensemble et qu'il ne n'avait rien dit, je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça montre ça facilité au mensonge.

-Sur ce point, je ne suis pas d'accord. Intervint Hina. Nous en avions convenu lui et moi, de n'en parler à personne vu que j'étais perdue à ce moment-là et surtout j'étais avec Airy.

-Ce n'est pas le problème. S'exclama Ur-ara pensif. Il y a 532 ans avant que nous ne soyons tous envoyer sur terre. J'ai eu une drôle d'impression, comme si un des piliers de notre monde allait craquer, mais ça n'a duré que quelques instants et puis nous avons tous quitté arc-en-ciel, et tout cela je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

-Quel pilier? Demanda Hina.

-Je ne sais pas princesse. Cette sensation a été trop rapide pour que je sache d'où ça venait.

-Et qu'allons nous faire de ce traitre lorsqu'il arrivera? Demanda Allen. Que pouvons nous faire contre sa magie? Car pour ma soeur je sais qu'on ne pourra pas le tuer.

-Merci Allen. Dit Hina sachant ce que ça devait couter à son frère de dire ça.

-Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas lui refaire le visage.

-Hé la sirène, viens peut ici. Cria Sion Illare. Faut que tu reviennes, on va un peut jouer avec le chat.

-C'est de moi que tu parles là? Demanda Heero.

-Bien sur. Lui répondit Sion en faisant aller un bout de ficelle devant lui. Allais mon minou attrape.

-Si tu m'appelles encore comme ça, c'est ton visage que je vais griffer.

-Allennnn. Cria Sion en allant se cacher derrière son frère qui revenait vers eux. Je crois que ce chat à la rage, il est agressif, faudrait peut être le piquer?

-C'est toi que je vais piquer, si tu continues à faire l'enfant.

-Bien fait! Dit Heero en lui tirant la langue.

-Ne fait pas l'enfant toi non plus. Intervint Van. Il se tourna vers Ur-ara. J'aimerais te poser une question.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais lui poser une question. Le coupa Sion.

-Je parlais avant toi, mais ce n'est pas grave va y.

-Merci. Répondit Sion fier de lui. Eh bien je ne comprends pas une chose, lors de notre vie avant celle-ci, et oui je me souviens de tout, vraiment tout maintenant. Il regarda intensément Ur-ara. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es sortis avec ma soeur ?

-C'est vrai ça. Dit Allen qui avait oublié ce petit détaille. Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es amoureux de ma soeur?!

-Non, ne vous tracassez pas. Répondit il en rougissant. Il se trouve cas chaque fois que vous recommenciez une nouvelle vie votre âme, se brisait de plus en plus et c'est moi qui les récupérais. Mais tous vos sentiments à tous ce son mélangé avec les miens et l'amour d'Airy c'est mélanger avec mes sentiments. C'est pourquoi lors de notre nouvelle vie je suis revenu sur arc-en-ciel pour mettre vos âmes en sécurité et que je puisse rester qui je suis et que je ne sois plus mélangé avec vos sentiments.

-Je comprends. Dit Allen. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi actuellement notre vie n'a pas encore changé? Il y a bien eu des autres fois où nous recommencions tous alors que rien de spécial ne se passait. Alors pourquoi après tous ce qu'a vécu, ma petite princesse, rien n'a changé?

-Je suis désolé mon ami, je ne comprends pas non plus.

-Pour en revenir à ma question. Intervint Van. Pourquoi est ce que Keenan, alors qu'il a retrouvé toute ça mémoire et tout son pouvoir, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas retrouvé sa vraie forme? Celle de Reïken?

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne servir à rien du tout, je ne sais quoi vous répondre non plus à cette question, trop de chose étrange ce sont passer et ce passe dont je n'ai aucune explication.

Pendant qu'il discutait tout et depuis leur arriver à tous sur étulial, Seiya se tenait à l'écart du groupe, il avait peur de faire face à Hina, peur de se faire larger une fois de plus, elle était la femme de sa vie, il le savait, la preuve à chaque nouvelle vie qu'ils avaient vécue sur terre, chaque fois qu'il se croisait ils étaient irrémédiablement attiré l'un pars l'autre. Donc êtres séparés d'elle, il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Que lui avait fait ce maudit Reïken, pour troubler son coeur ainsi?

Van se dirigea vers son frère.

-Seiya dit moi sais-tu quelque chose, que nous ne savons pas?

-Non pourquoi penses-tu cela?

-Car ont ma expliquer quelque chose, qui c'est passer entre toi et Reïken et j'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai?

-Et que ta ton raconté?! Cria-t-il.

-Ne t'énerve pas, je suis là pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, car si un moindre détaille, peux nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe ça serai bien, pour ne pas revivre la même chose en retournant de nouveau sans souvenir sur terre. Où pire ce retrouver dans le néant.

 **Souvenir de Seiya/Airy**

Airy était dévasté, son monde venait de le laisser, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela ce passer. Ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble. Il c'était alors rendu dans les appartements privés d'Ur-ara, pour lui voler une sphère qui renfermait une magie qui allait lui être utile. C'était une illusion, qui prenait la forme qu'il désirait et disait ce qu'il se rendit alors confiant sur Melas dans le château des brumes. Noxe vint à sa rencontre.

-Tiens prince Airy. S'exclama-t-il en venant à sa rencontre. Que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite sur Melas?

-Laisse-moi, passer. Cria-t-il hors de lui.

-Que ce passe t'il? Demanda Noxe étonner. Vous avez un problème.

-Plusieurs même, mais mon premier c'est toi. Il lui lança son poing dans la figure. Laisse-moi passer !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sans? S'étonna Noxe en enlevant avec ses doigts le petit filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa lèvre.

-Désolé. S'excusa Airy. On en reparlera plus tard.

Il se mit à courir et rentra dans le château. Il chercha dans plusieurs pièces après Reïken, lorsqu'il le vit, il se cacha dans un coin et brisa la sphère ou un hologramme plus que réel à la forme de la princesse Heaven apparu, l'hologramme rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Reïken.

-Mon amour que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il agréablement surpris.

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Que ce passe t'il?

Il s'approcha de la femme qu'il pensait être Heaven, pour l'embrasser, mais elle tourna la tête.

-Reïken, non je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi? Il sait passer quelque chose.

-Oui. Dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-il étonner.

-C'est très simple, je me suis rendu compte de la bêtise que je faisais en restant avec toi.

-Mais Heaven, mon amour, je ne comprends pas.

-C'est pourtant simple, c'est Airy que j'aime, toi tu n'étais qu'une distraction, une erreur. Je pensais que je t'aimais, mais jamais tu n'arriveras à la cheville de l'amour que j'éprouve pour le prince Airy, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble lui et moi.

-Heaven, que t'arrive-t-il? Il la secoua. Dit moi que c'est une plaisanterie

Elle se défie des mains de Reïken.

-Pour qui te prends-tu pour me secouer ainsi ?!

-Je suis désolé mon amour, mais dis moi que tu me mens !

-Non, c'est Airy que j'ai choisi, c'est avec lui que je veux passer le restant de ma vie, tu n'étais qu'une distraction quand j'ai appris que j'allais bientôt devoir me marier, mais maintenant que je sais que l'homme qui m'est destiné est Airy, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

-Mon amour que t'arrive-t-il ce n'est pas toi cette façon de parler, cette façon d'être, je ne peux pas te croire!

Airy sentant que Reïken, n'était si stupide, et qu'il connaissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru Heaven, il sortit de l'ombre pour ne pas que tout son plan tombe à l'eau. Il se dirigea vers le prince des sorciers qui affichait un air aussi désespéré que lui quelques heures avant qu'il n'échafaude son plan pour récupérer la femme qu'il aimait.

-Tu es un imbécile ou tu le fais exprès?

-Qui t'a invité chez moi? Cria Reïken. Je suis en pleine discution priver, donc je te prierais de revenir plus tard.

-C'est moi, qui lui ai demandé de venir!

-Quoi? S'exclama Reïken, totalement perdu et désespéré, en regardant Heaven.

-Tu as bien compris. Lui répondit Airy. Elle m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé entre vous, et je l'ai pardonné, car nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes le fils rouge de l'autre et toi tu n'es rien à côté de sa.

Il prit l'hologramme entre ses bras pour l'embrasser fougeusement.

-Je vous en prie d'arrêter. Supplia-t-il au bord du désespoir.

-Très bien. Rigola Airy, fier de son effect.

Il était l'homme qui lui avait gâché son futur, alors sa souffrance n'était rien à côté de la sienne.

-Heaven, mon amour, pourrais-tu nous laisser quelques instants seuls ? Demanda Airy en plongeant son regard dans celui de la fausse princesse. Je te rejoindrais sur Edenlane.

-Bien sûr mon amour. Répondit-elle pour ensuite tourner son regard vers Reïken? Ne prend pas tout ça trop à coeur, ont c'est bien éclaté ensemble, tu pourras garder en mémoire que toi tu auras eu ma virginité et pas Airy. Elle dit cela en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Reïken resta estomaqué en l'entendant parler ainsi, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit de la pièce en lui faisant un signe de main pour lui dire au revoir. À peine avait elle quitte la pièce que l'hologramme disparu.

-J'aimerais que tu n'interviennes plus dans notre vie. Dit Airy en le défiant du regard. Tu as faits assez de mal comme ça.

Reïken, né sut quoi répondre, que venait-t-il de se passer, il posa sa main sur son, coeur, lui qui croyait qu'avoir le coeur briser n'était qu'une expression, là il sentait que son coeur se brisait en mille morceaux, et sens suit une douleur, si forte qu'il en tomba à genoux.

-Tout ça n'est pas réel? Je dois rêver?

-Non, tout ça est bien réel ! Souria Airy fier d'avoir réussi son petit tour.

-Que vais-je devenir sans elle? Dit moi !

-Et tu oses me le demander à moi? Cria Airy hors de lui. Tu es le premier à avoir gâché ma vie.

-Je ne suis pas désolé, pour cela. Elle est la femme de ma vie, et jamais je ne m'excuserai pour ce que nous avons vécu elle et moi.

-Oui et bien en attendant c'est moi qu'elle a choisi et t'a bien expliqué que tu n'étais qu'une distraction avant notre mariage, alors oublie là et laisse nous tranquilles.

-Oui l'oublier. Pensa Reïken, totalement ailleurs. C'est ce que je vais faire tout de suite.

-Que veux-tu dires ? Demanda Airy sous la surprise de ses paroles.

-Je vais créer, une potion et vous oublier tous les deux. Il dit cela très vite, son regard était comme devenu fou. J'ai besoin de ton sang. Il cria cela en ce relevant.

-Que veux-tu dires? Demanda Airy sur la défensive.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal. Il prit une pause pour se calmer. J'ai besoin d'une goute de ton sang, pour créer ma potion d'amnésie, je veux vous oublier, oublier que je l'ai un jour aimé. Il dit ses derniers mots dans un murmure.

Airy regarda ses mains, et vis qu'il s'était blessé à la main en frappant Noxe, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se frotta la main pour y enlever le sang.

-Tiens. Dit-il en lui tendant le mouchoir. Il est recouvert de mon sang, donc j'espère que tu tiendras parole et que tu n'apparaîtra plus devant nous.

-Je te le promets. Lui répondit-il en ce saisissant du mouchoir. Je n'aurai jamais la force de vivre sans elle, je pré-fére l'oublier.

Airy, ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et sortit à son tour du château.

Il eut alors une idée, une idée qui lui sembla géniale, en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, il allait de nouveau volé une de ces sphères à Ur-ara et faire apparaitre Reïken devant Heaven, pour lui faire croire, qu'il avait manipulé ses sentiments à elle, pour qu'elle l'aime, car elle était destinée à Airy et il allait lui faire croire que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas réel, et que lui allait se faire oublier ses propres souvenirs et disparaitre de leur vie.

Reïken, lui savait au fond de son coeur que sa décision était plutôt hâtive, mais il ne pouvait pas ce sortir les paroles, de son âme soeur de la tête, donc il préférait tout oublier tout de suite et arrêtez de souffrir.

 **Fin du souvenir.**

Van regarda son frère, il ne savait pas s'il devait le frapper ou être désolé pour lui, ce que lui avait confié Purple-wi était donc vrai. Elle lui avait dit être dans une pièce voisine et avoir suivi toute la scène du moment où Airy avait fait apparaitre l'hologramme, jusqu'au moment où son maître Reïken avait bu la potion d'amnésie.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as vraiment fait ça ?

-Si.

-Et que s'est-il passé lorsque tu as fait ton autre coup tordu à notre princesse. Il dit cette phrase furieux.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Le temps que je retourne dans les appartements d'Ur-ara, nous avons tous été réincarné sur terre.

-Je..

-Comment à tu osez ? Cria Heaven, qui avait tout entendu, ainsi que tout le reste du groupe. Pour qui te prends-tu? Elle se jetta sur lui en tapant ses deux poings sur son torse. Tout ce que j'ai vécu sur terre avec Keenan, est de ta faute. Elle pleura de plus en plus en se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pour qui te prends-tu, pour diriger ma vie ainsi?

-Ma princesse, calme toi. Dit Allen en venant la prendre dans ses bras, tout en lui caressants les cheveux.

-Tout est de sa faute. Sanglota-t-elle.

-Comment à tu osez faire ça à ma soeur? Ce facha Sion à son tours.

-Car je l'aime. Essaya t'il de ce justifier.

-Et c'est ce qui te donnait le droit des privers de leurs droits au choix, si elle l'avait choisi lui, tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Intervint Heero tout aussi choqué que les autres.

-Ce n'est quand même pas moi, qui nous ai envoyé sur terre. Essaya-t-il encore de se justifier. Hina je t'en prie regardé moi.

Avant que Hina n'ai eut le temps de le remballé à nouveau Ur-ara pris la parole à son tour.

-Je commence à comprendre beaucoup de choses.

-Moi aussi. Dit Van pensif, il regarda Ur-ara pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait et bien sûr, dans un mouvement rapide il lui confirma ses plus grandes craintes. Seiya, je suis désolé de te le dire mais tout est de ta faute.

-Que veux-tu dires? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Le mouchoir, que tu as rempli de sang n'était pas le tien. Lui répondit Van.

-Lorsque tu as frappé Noxe au visage tu ne t'aies pas blessé à la différence de celui-ci, et le sang que tu avais sur la main était le sien.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas très grave.

-Si au contraire. Le coupa Ur-ara, plus sérieusement qu'il ne la jamais été. Tu as créé une chose atroce.

-Que veux-tu dires? Demanda Sion.

-Que le sang, qui a servi a créé la potion d'amnésie n'était pas un sang chaud, il appartenait à l'homme chauve-souris, c'est-à-dire un sang froid, un sang mort. Il se tenu le crâne, ne sachant quel mot utilisé pour qu'ils comprennent.

-Les ingrédients pour la potion d'amnésie, et pour la potion qui sert à noircir un coeur et le rendre mauvais est presque les mêmes, la seule différence est le sang que tu lui as fourni, si ça avait été le tien, il aurait tout oublié, mais là tu l'as privé de son livre arbitre et rendu mauvais. Van avait expliqué cela d'une traître. En faisant ça, un pillier protecteur de ce monde a commencé à se briser.

-Mais son amour pour la princesse était tellement fort, qu'avant de disparaître à jamais, ils à lancer le sort pour tous nous envoyer sur terre. Expliqua Ur-ara. Pour ne pas noircir Arc-en-ciel et mettre Heaven en danger. Mais je suppose qu'il n'avait pas prévu que son nouveau lui la retrouverait un jour, et qu'il retrouverait ses pouvoirs.

-Est ce pour cela qu'il n'a pas retrouvé sa vraie apparence . Demanda Allen, en fusillant Seiya du regard.

-Je le pense oui. Répondit Ur-ara. Car lorsqu'il est devenu cette nouvelle personne ce monstre, il n'était plus sur arc-en-ciel, il était devenu Keenan, donc il ne pourra plus redevenir qui il était vraiment.

-Y a-t-il un moyen d'inverser le sort? Demanda Hina, toujours sous le choc de toutes ses révélations.

-Malheureusement non. Lui répondit tristement Van. Pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il crée comme une porte dérobée dans son âme pour revenir à n'importe quel moment. Mais comme il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il n'a pas créé cette sécurité.

-Je te déteste. S'exclama Hina le regard vide en regardant Seiya. Tu as gacher ma vie, ainsi que toute celle de ta famille, de ma famille, celle de Ur-ara, ainsi que celle de tous notre pleuple.

-Hina, mon amour.

-Surtout ne m'appelle plus jamais mon amour. Jamais !

-Je suis tellement désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait de telles répercussions.

-Et bien maintenant assume les, mais ne m'appelle plus jamais mon amour, tu ne représentes plus rien pour moi!

Fin du chapitre 9.

Crucify my love, si mon amour te rend triste

Crycify my love, si mon amour t'enchaîne au-delà du paradis ou tu dois être

Dois je mètre fin a ma vie pour te rendre heureuse

Dois je mètre fin a notre relation pour que tu sois enfin libre?

Car pour moi tu es tout, bien plus que moi

Crucify my love, si tu dois être plus heureuse ainsi...

Je donnerais ma vie pour que toi tu sois heureuse

Le Silence de la nuit et du néant, ne me font pas peur

Je suis prêt à tout affronter pour te voir heureuse

Je pourrais même te dire au revoir

Pour toi aucune grandeur n'est assez haute pour

T'égaler et te mériter

Mais pour toujours même si je dois en crever dans le noir je veillerais sur toi

Mes sentiments je les métrais toujours de coter

Car avants tout autre chose c'est toi qui sera ma priorité

Toi qui n'as rien fait pour que je t'aime ainsi

Toi que mon Coeur et toute mon âme chéri tant

Crucify my love, si mon amour te rend triste

Crycify my love, si mon amour t'enchaîne au-delà du paradis ou tu dois être

Dois je mètre fin a ma vie pour te rendre heureuse

Dois je mètre fin a notre relation pour que tu sois enfin libre?

Car pour moi tu es tout, bien plus que moi

Crucify my love, si tu dois être plus heureuse ainsi...

Si je devais vivre une éternité dans les ténèbres

Si je devais subir les flammes et la miser

Si je devais me retrouver seul pendant un millénaire

Si je devais tout perdre, même ma dignité

Pour être avec toi, près de toi, contre toi

Pour sentir ton amour tout contre moi, je le ferai sans hésiter

Je donnerais ma vie pour que toi tu sois heureuse

Le Silence de la nuit et du néant, ne me font pas peur

Je suis prêt à tout affronter pour te voir heureuse

Je pourrais même te dire au revoir

Pour toi aucune grandeur n'est assez haute pour

T'égaler et te mériter

Mais pour toujours même si je dois en crever dans le noir je veillerais sur toi

Crucify my love, si mon amour te rend triste

Crycify my love, si mon amour t'enchaîne au-delà du paradis ou tu dois être

Dois je mètre fin a ma vie pour te rendre heureuse

Dois je mètre fin a notre relation pour que tu sois enfin libre?

Car pour moi tu es tout, bien plus que moi

Crucify my love, si tu dois être plus heureuse ainsi...

Mais je t'en prie ne m'oublie jamais

Garde toujours dans un coin de ton cœur

Un souvenir de moi, moi qui t'aime tant

Et qui donnerais ma vie pour te chérir

Et pour que tu sois heureuse même si c'est loin de moi


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre n°10**

 **Face à face.**

 **Pour un la fin du monde et pour l'autre début d'une nouvelle vie.**

il est un jour où tout va bien.

Et un autre où c'est l'enfer !

On veut tout laisser tomber,

Ou encore pour montrer que l'ont

Existe, se crucifier, devant

Tout le monde

Et que la lumière de l'aube,

Recouvrirai les taches de sang

Qui coulerait de mon corps

Et de mon âme.

Et pour toujours, je garderais dans

Mon cœur tous les souvenirs

Que j'ai eu avant de vous,

Montré le meilleur de mon sang.

De mon sang qui coule,

Le long de la rue.

Dans cette nuit sans lune.

Où les étoiles ne scintillent pas

Ou personne ne se rendra compte

Que j'ai un jour existé !

Et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai disparu,

Ils seront justes choqués en voyant

La magnificence de mon sang.

Tout le petit groupe étaient retourné dans le château d'étuliale, où Ur-ara les avaient averti de l'arriver de leurs gardien, ils ce trouvaient tous dans une immense salle de bal. Somptueuse et lumineuse. Tout les gardiens avait retrouver leurs vrai forme. Sariel s'approcha de Ur-ara pour que celui ci lui explique la situation. Nathaël vint saluer la princesse.

-Moi Rose-wi du peuple des dragon, suis heureux de vous retrouver ma très chère princesse.

Il avait garder son visage et sa coiffure de son passage sur terre, il mesurait maintenant presque deux mètre quarante, ses pieds étaient devenu des pattes de dragon au grande griffe, pareil pour ses mains. Il était habiller d'une armure en cuir jaune. Ses oreille était beaucoup plus grande, et il avait la queue et les ailles des créatures de sa race. Il avait aussi deux cornes qui ne faisait qu'un avec son visage et qui ce prolongeait part des écailles sur son visage

Liv s'approcha à son tours de Sion.

-Quant à moi, je suis Seirei du peuple des holap. Elle salua Sion.

Elle était rester la même, sauf qu'elle avait maintenant deux longue oreille de lapin et qu'elle ne devais pas mesuré plus d'un mètre cinquante.

-Moi aussi je suis son ami. Intervins Chopi que personne n'avais remarquer jusque maintenant. Je suis Chopi

-Et bien enchanté. S'exclama Seirei en le prenant dans ses bras. Si tu es l'ami de mon maître, tu es aussi mon ami alors. Elle le reposa au sol.

-Bien sur. Sourit-il.

-Et le miens aussi si tu le veux. Demanda Hina en venant ce mètre devant lui pour lui serrez la mains. Enchanté je m'appelle Heaven ou Hina c'est comme tu préfères.

-Comme tu es belle. Dit Chopi hébété, les yeux grand ouvert.

-Tu va arrêté de faire du charme à mon ami. Rigola Sion.

-Non, non, elle n'as rien fait. La défendit Chopi. Je suis heureux de devenir votre ami votre majesté princesse reine Heaven Hina.

-Doucement, juste Heaven sera parfait. Dit elle en souriant,.

Son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'elle avait appris toute la vérité .

C'était maintenant au tours d'Hélias de de diriger vers Van.

-Moi Alcide du peuple des fée, serai toujours à vos coté mon très chère maître.

Il était lui aussi rester le même, sauf ces cheveux orange, qui était beaucoup plus scintillant, et il avait deux aille fait de plusieur filament de lumière qui n'était pas accroché à son dos, mais ossiliaient telle deux aille de papillon.

Arya s'approcha d'Allen

Moi Yurei, serai toujours là pour vous.

Son corps avait totalement changer, tous son buste était rester celui du femme, mais le bas de son corps était celui d'un serpent géant, ses écailles était bleu nuit comme ses cheveux maintenant plus long et attaché pars une tresse. Ses même écailles recouvraient sa poitrine.

C'était maintenant au tours de Lionel de s'approcher de son maître, Seiya, qui restait encore en retrais pars à port au autre.

-Quant à moi, je suis Kirei, du peuple Kuranard.

Il était beaucoup plus grand lui aussi, il avait garder ses long cheveux rouge feu, et ses yeux avait pris la même couleur. Il avait maintenant deux oreille de renard et neuf queue, blanche dont le bout était rouge.

Purple-wi s'avança elle aussi près de la princesse et la sera dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi mon, amie, tu ma tellement manquer.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous est arriver.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. La rassura la princesse.

-Si je n'aurai pas du rester spectatrice et intervenir.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allais arriver.

-Personne ne le pouvais. Intervins Rose-wi. Mais nous vous protégerons quoi qu'il arrive.

Quelque heure plus tard ils avaient tous rejoins leurs chambre, pour ce reposé un maximum avant l'arriver de Keenan. Hina quant à elle n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, elle avait trop de chose en tête. Pourquoi cette amour, qui naissait de la magie d'arc-en-ciel, l'avait elle lié à Seiya ? Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à lui.

Devais elle vraiment lui en vouloir ? Si elle faisait abstraction à ce que lui avait fait subir Keenan, et le fait qu'ils c'était tous retrouver sur terre. Et bien elle ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il était juste un homme, qu'elle avait blesser. Elle pouvais très bien imaginé sa souffrance, qui au final était né à cause d'elle. Donc devait elle vraiment lui jeter la pierre et remettre toute les fautes sur lui, car rien de tout cella ne serai arriver si elle n'était pas elle aussi tomber amoureuse de lui et de Reïken en même temps.

Elle ce rendit devant la porte de Ur-ara. Avant même qu'elle ne s'annonce, celui ci, lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à renter.

-Je t'attendais. Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je savais que tu viendrais.

-Ur-ara, je suis totalement perdue.

-C'est normal, n'importe qui dans ta situation serai dans le même état que toi.

-Ne peux ont vraiment rien faire, pour lui ?

-Te sentirais tu vraiment le courage de l'affronté ?

-Non ! Répondit elle sincèrement. Il me terrifie toujours autant, mais je dois réparé mes erreurs.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne dois pas culpabilisé ainsi voyons. Il la pris dans ses bras. C'est le destin qui à été cruel avec vous. Tu sais à refaire vos choix à tous aurait été les mêmes, donc ne t'en veux pas.

-Oui, mais que dois-je faire ? Peux tu me répondre à cette simple question ?

-Malheureusement non. répondit-il.

-Je dois aller le trouver seul. Frissonna telle en émettant son idée. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je sais. Avoua t'il. Mais cette idée, ne m'enchante guerre.

-C'est la seule solution, s'il y a un moyen de le faire revenir comme avant, je dois être seul avec lui et pour ça je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Je vais me rendre sur Melas, seul. Et j'aimerais que tu emmènes les autres ailleurs, trouve une excuse pour mon absence, dit leurs que je dors ou que tu veux que vous partiez sans moi pour ma sécurité, mais je dois vraiment y aller seul.

-Très bien. Céda t'il. Mais je vous surveillerai de très loin et au moindre réel danger, je nous téléporterais tous près de toi, et nous devrons prendre les mesures nécessaire pour ta sécurité.

-Je suis d'accord.

Elle ce recula des bras de Ur-ara, pour ce diriger vers la fenêtre déjà ouverte.

-Souhaite moi bonne chance. Elle dit cela en essayant de rendre son sourire rassurant.

-J'ai confiance en toi, tout ira bien.

Elle déploya ses deux magnifique ailles et s'envola .

-Je l'espéré. Murmura telle.

-Une demi heure après elle arriva sur Melas et rentra immédiatement, dans la château des brumes, elle ce rendit dans la pièce ou Airy avait mentit à Reïken avec son hologramme.

-J'ai tellement de bon souvenir ici. Dit elle en regardant la pièce avec nostalgie.

-Tellement prévisible. Dit une voix tapi dans l'ombre.

-Keenan ? Dit elle maintenant prise de panique.

En quelque seconde seulement, il l'avait ligoté sur une chaises.

-Je te connais tellement bien. Rigola t'il. Je savais que tu te jetterai dans la gueule du loup.

-Que fais tu déjà là ?

-Je savais que tu viendrais me trouvez seul. Je suis arriver une heure après notre dernière petite discutions, et depuis je t'attendais.

-Détache moi, s'il te plaît.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cella ?

-Tu le sais toi, même tu sais qui tu es, au fond de toi tu n'es pas mauvais.

-Veux tu vraiment que je te le prouve ?

Il vint pres d'elle pour lui toucher tendrement le visage, puis il lui tira les cheveux.

-Vraiment pour qui me prend tu ? Veux tu que je te rappelle quelque souvenir ?

-Ce n'est pas toi arrête !

-Tait toi ! Hurla t'il en la giflant.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je sais que ce n'est pas le vrai toi en face de moi.

-Tu crois ? Rigola t'il. Je suppose que tu es au courant pour la potions que ton petit amis, ma fait rater, et bien si je n'avais pas eu un minimum de noirceur en moi, je ne serais pas devenu qui je suis aujourd'hui, le vrai moi.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu réussi à me répondre ? J'aimerais que tu cesses de mentir. Il la gifla de nouveau. Tu n'es qu'une traîner.

-Je t'en prie, Reïken. Le supplia telle.

Elle devais rester forte, ne pas lui montré, qu'il la terrorisait, elle ne devais pas pleurer. Il fallait qu'il redevienne comme avant.

-Tu peux toujours me supplier, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, et crois moi que je vais te dresser. Il la saisi pars le mentons. Et plus jamais tu n'osera même me regarder comme tu le fais.

-Je n'ai plus peur de toi.

-Ha bon.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement et Hina ce laissa faire, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-Je vais te faire plier, petite chose faible et inutile

-Je ne suis pas faible.

En disant cella elle ce redressa en faisant disparaître ses liens. Ce qui fit pourtant rigoler Keenan, il la projeta contre le mur en la serrant pars la gorge.

-Je vais te détruire, tu va regretter de ne pas être plus docile.

-Je t'en prie Reïken. En disant cella une larme coula le long de sa joue.

En voyant cela le visage de Keenan, perdu toute expression, puis il sembla en plein combat intérieur.

-Fuit Heaven. Dit il d'une voix douce et remplie de douleur.

-Reïken c'est toi ?

-Oui mais je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps, va t'en je t'en prie.

-Non ! Dit moi que dois je faire pour t'aider ? Pour que tu redevienne toi même ?

-Il n'y à rien à faire. Lui répondit-il sans osez la regardé dans les yeux. Je t'ai fait tellement de chose horrible, que jamais je n'aurai la force de revenir à tes côtés.

-Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Non, c'est faut, jamais je ne pourrai et toi non plus je le sais à chaque fois que tu me verras, tu auras peur et tu seras dégoutter.

Pour toute réponse Hina l'embrassa tendrement, en l'enlaçant.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Lui susurra telle entre deux baiser.

Keenan, la fit basculer lentement sur le sol, en continuant à l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as tellement manquer. Il dit cella en parcourant son corps d'une mains tremblante tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je t'en prie, ne me laisse plus, reste à mes coté pour toujours.

-Je t'aime.

Il dit cella en lui enlevant son top, et en commençant à lui embrasser les seins. Hina elle, savait qu'elle ne devais pas avoir peur, mais malgré tout Reïken était Keenan, et la peur qu'il lui inspirait, la fit frisonner, elle n'était pas encore prête à oublier tout ce qui lui était arriver.

-Attend. Dit elle doucement.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais attendre pour prendre ce qui est à moi. Cria t'il en lui arrachant sa jupe.

-Nonnnn. Hurla telle totalement perdue. Reïken qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-Tu es tellement stupide. Rigola t'il. Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais en plein combat intérieur, pour te protégé et que j'allais redevenir qui j'étais avant ?

-Je t'en prie laisse-moi.

-Je te tend un piège tellement grossier, que toi minable que tu es tu tombes tête la première dedans. Il rigolais au éclat. Tu es tellement faible et facile à manipulé, et tu te crois digne d'être cella qui nous dirigera tous. Il dit cella en la l'embrassant dans le cou. Ici c'est moi qui vais te dirigé.

-Keenan, je t'en prie laisse-moi.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'enlever son pantalon, pour la violé à nouveau. Hina ce mi à briller, ses deux aille d'ange réapparurent et elle projeta Keenan grâce à une onde de lumière qui sortit de son corps. Lorsqu'elle ce redressa une armure en or, vin protégé tout son corps

-Je t'interdis de me toucher. Cria telle.

En disant cella elle fit apparaître un sphère de lumière qu'elle lança sur le corps de Keenan, mais d'un revers de la main il l'envoya ailleurs.

-Tu es la personne la plus horrible que je connaisse

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Hina fit apparaître une épée de lumière blanche et s'élança vers Keenan, il évita facilement les premier coups. Puis il ce saisit de l'arme de la princesse entre ses deux mains.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est avec ça que tu vas me blesser ?

-C'est alors qu'une énorme lumière les aveuglas tout les deux et que Ur-ara et tout les autres, ainsi que tous les gardiens apparurent.

Lorsqu'il vis dans quel position ce trouvais Hina, Seiya voulu ce précipité pour l'aider.

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'approcher. Hurla Hina. C'est mon combat, alors je vous interdit d'intervenir. Elle dit cette dernière phrase en les regardant tous.

De son autre mains elle créa un mur de lumière pour empêché tous nos amis d'intervenir.

-Tu crois vraiment que cette petite lumière qui te sert d'arme, à la moindre chance sur moi. Il rigola, puis tourna son regard haineux vers Seiya, pour ensuite revenir vers Hina. Tiens tu t'es disputé avec ton petit prince ?

-Ce n'est pas mon prince. Répondit elle en intensifiant la puissance de son épée. Ce combat c'est toi et moi.

-Pathétique petite princesse, qui c'est disputer avec l'homme de sa vie.

-Ce n'est pas l'homme de ma vie. Cria telle en lui donnant de plus en plus de coup d'épée, qu'il arrêta à chaque fois.

-Que tu es versatile. Il dit cella en évitant ses coup comme si ils n'étaient que de légère brise de vent. Un jour tu l'aimes, puis c'est moi, puis c'est de nouveau lui et moi je deviens juste celui qui tas servi de sextoy vivant. Il lui fit un sourire sadique. Et maintenant que tu t'es disputé avec ton petit prince de pacotille, avec lequel tu ne couche pas, tu as encore voulu te servir de moi comme sextoy. Et de nouveau jouer sur les deux tableaux

-C'est faux. Cria telle en rougissant. C'est toi qui ma manipulé, et je ne suis plus avec Seiya, car c'est lui qui ta jouer un tours pour te faire croire que je l'avais choisis lui et que je ne t'avais jamais aimer.

-Crois tu vraiment que je vais te croire ? Il dit cella en la faisant volé contre le mur.

Allen voulu intervenir, mais Ur-ara lui saisi le bras.

-Attend, comme ta sœur la dit ce n'est pas notre combat.

-Et c'est pour ça que je dois la regarder ce faire malmené ?

-Je sais ce n'est pas facile, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, si il y a un moyen de le ramenez comme il était vraiment, sa ne peux être qu'elle qui pourra y arriver.

-Nous ne pouvons quand même pas la laisser au mains de ce montre ? Intervins Seiya.

-Ce monstre comme tu dit est un prince d'arc-en-ciel et un ami, je te rappelle que si ce combat à lieu, c'est de ta faute. L'engueula Sion. C'est ma sœur et je souffre de la voir combattre, mais je t'interdis d'intervenir, tu as déjà fait assez de dégât comme ça.

-Sion calme toi. S'exclama Heero en pausant sa mains sur l'épaule de son ami.

-C'est tellement dur de rester la sans rien faire.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Dit Meneldil, le gardien d'Heero. Votre sœur est forte, vous devez avoir fois en elle.

-Cette épée. Murmura Van à l'oreille de Ur-ara.

-Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit il perplexe.

Keenan et Hina étaient toujours en plein combat ont ne savait pas dire qui avait le dessus.

-Fini de jouer, j'en ai marre de toi maintenant.

Son point ce mi à briller d'une lumière violet

-Je vais te tuer.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Dit elle en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son arcade.

On ne pouvais lire aucune émotion sur le visage tuméfié de Hina, elle ne savais pourtant plus quoi faire, elle ne pouvais pas le tuer, au final, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, il ne méritais pas de disparaître, elle sembla ce résigné à mourir. Elle savais qu'elle n'aurai jamais la force de le supprimé.

Adieu. Murmura telle en regardant, sa famille, ses amis, pour revenir et plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle avait un jours aimer et qui allais la tuer.

Il couru vers elle en concentrant toute son énergie, pour lui lancer son poing dans dans le ventre et la faire explosé

-STOP SA SUFFIT.

Cette voix qui cria cette phrase semblait ne provenir de nul pars.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER UNE FOIS DE PLUS

Ils cherchèrent tous d'où provenais cette voix sans succès.

-Je crois que ce château est hanté. Essaya de plaisanté Heero pour détendre atmosphère.

-Manger le chat, c'est bien meilleur que les elfes. Continua Sion en montrant Heero.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte un elfe au ptit oignons sa dois être délicieux. Renchéri Heero.

-Vous aller vous calmer tout les deux. S'exclama Rose-wi en essayant de le pas rigolé.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que Keenan était pétrifier, seul ses yeux bougeait.

-Que m'avez vous fais.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER UNE FOIS DE PLUS.

-Reïken?! Dit Hina en cherchant d'où provenait la voix. C'est toi ?

-Oui, mon amour, je suis tellement désolé. Répondit tristement cette voix. Mais il va falloir que tu me tue immédiatement, je ne vais plus pouvoir le retenir très longtemps.

-Je t'en prie, non je ne pourrais jamais, aide moi, il dois bien y avoir une autre solution.

-Malheureusement non.

-Reïken, je t'en prie, je ne pourrais pas avancé sans toi.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, ne pense pas à nous fait le pour eux !

-Eux ? L'interrogea Hina surprise

-Heaven, je t'en supplie je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

Une lumière violette apparu de nul part, elle rentra dans le corps de Hina qui ce mi instinctivement à marcher vers Keenan, l'épée tendue prête à attaquer.

-Reïken, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est la seul solution.

-Pourquoi mon corps avance t'il tout seul, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle.

-Je t'aimerai toujours, mon amour, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été si faible et de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, je suis désolé d'avoir été si faible.

Arrivé devant Keenan, Hina planta son épée en plein coeur de celui ci.

-Adieu mon amour je t'aime.

-Nonnnnnn ! Hurla Hina désespéré.

L'épée disparu, en même temps que Keenan tombais au sol, Hina le pris dans ses bras.

-Non, pourquoi. Hurla telle en pleure. Reïken, non pourquoi à tu fais ça ?

La barrière qu'elle avait dresser pour que les autres n'approche pas ce brisas en mille morceau.

-Ma princesse. S'exclama Allen, en ce précipitant vers sa sœur. Ça va aller.

-Non ça ne va pas aller. Hurla telle hystérique, en regardant ses mains remplie de sang. Je l'ai tuer.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix. S'exclama Seiya pour essayer de la consolé. C'est lui qui à voulu ça pour te protégé.

Hina resta interdite quelque seconde en entendant ses parole.

-Tout ça ne serai jamais arrivé, si tu n'avait pas mentit. Elle le regarda. Seiya, tu ne peux pas comprendre, je croyais t'aimer, et tu le crois aussi, rien n'est vraiment réel entre nous. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de te pardonner, Reïken, était mon âme, sœur. Elle pris le corps de Reïken maintenant sans vie dans ses bras. Maintenant à cause de toi, il est mort et c'est comme si tu m'avais tuer aussi.

Elle déposa le corps de Reïken au sol, tout en enlevant les quelque cheveux de son visage. Elle ce remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer à vivre sans toi ? Je n'en aurai jamais la force, un monde sans toi, ne vaux pas la peine d'être vécu.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça. Cria Allen en la giflant. Tu crois qu'il aurai été heureux de t'entendre parler ainsi, il faut que tu vive pour faire durer son souvenir et...

-Et pour nous. Le coupa Sion en venant prendra sa sœur dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, je ne le supporterai pas une deuxième fois.

-Je suis désolé. Dit elle en serrant son frère dans ses bras. Mais j'ai tellement mal.

C'est alors que le corps de Reïken ce mi à brillé du même éclat que l'épée qui l'avait transpercé quelque minute auparavant. Son corps quitta le sol de quelque centimètre. Sa plaie ce referma, tout le sang disparu, sa peau repris une teinte normale. Et lorsque son corps toucha le sol, il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Que ce passe t'il ? S'interrogea Seirei.

-Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit Purple-wi aussi surprise qu'elle.

Reïken chercha Hina du regard.

-Je suis tellement désolé. Dit il en plongeant son regard dans le siens.

-C'est vraiment toi ? Demanda-t-elle sans pour autant osez bouger.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Répondit-il en ce redressant quelque peu pour s'asseoir. Mon amour, je suis tellement désolé, je ne mérite pas tes larmes. Il dit cella en avançant précautionneusement sa mains pour ne pas lui faire peur et essuyer ses larmes. Je ne te mérite plus. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Oui, c'est toi. Dit elle en lui sautant dans les bras. C'est vraiment toi.

-Heaven, mon amour je suis tellement désolé.

-Moi aussi, si tu savais.

Van alla trouver Ur-ara et Alcide.

-Comment cella est il possible ? Demanda Van.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondis Ur-ara.

-Une seule chose est capable de faire ça, mais c'est impossible.

-Je sais de quoi vous parler. Intervins Reïken, qui avait entendu leurs conversation. Et non ce n'est pas impossible.

-Que veux tu dires ? Demanda Ur-ara.

-C'était bien une épée de vérité.

-C'est impossible ! Lui répondit Alcide.

-J'ai entendu parler de cette épée. S'exclama Seiya, qui essayait de se souvenir de ses cours dans le château d'étuliale. Elle sert à tuer ce qui n'est pas censé être dans le vrai cœur d'une personne, qui aurai été envoûté ou manipulé. Et elle laisse sauf la personne qui avait été plongé dans les ténèbres au fond de son âme.

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Répondis Allen. Si je me souviens bien, si Reïken, avait eu la moindre parcelle de méchanceté dans son cœur, l'épée, ne l'aurai pas sauver.

-Oui, mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que pour sauver la personne qui est transpercé par cette épée, il faut que la personne qui l'ai planté, lui transmute de son énergie et souhaite du fond de son cœur le voir revenir, ainsi qu'une personne de son sang qui le veux tout autant.

-Et à ce que je sache personne du même sang que Reïken n'était présent dans cette pièce. S'exclama Sariel qui essayait de comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Leurs répondit Reïken.

-Que veux tu dire ? Lui demanda Hina.

Il la regarda tristement dans les yeux, son visage remplit de bleu de et sang, lui brisait le cœur.

-Je suis tellement désolé. Dit il en lui caressant le visage. Mais je te dois la vérité.

-Quel vérité ?

-Lorsque tu es partie pour me dire que tu choisissait Airy et pas moi.

-Ce n'était pas vrai. Cria telle.

-Laisse moi finir. Et bien j'ai perdu toute mon envie de vivre, je ne pouvais imaginé, un monde ou tu n'était pas à mes cotés. C'est pourquoi j'ai crée cette potions. Lorsque je l'ai bu, j'ai tout de suite su, que quelque chose n'allais pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'envoyer loin, pour que tu sois en sécurité de ce que j'allais devenir. J'ai également envoyer les autres princes et leurs gardiens pour te retrouver et veiller sur toi. Mais il ne fallait pas que vous vous retrouviez tous ensemble, cella vous aurais fait retrouver la mémoire, et il ne fallait pas que vous me retrouviez.

-Alors comment cella ce fait il que cette fois ci. Notre vie n'ai pu recommencé, alors que tu l'avais retrouvé. Demanda Sion.

-Une chose imprévue c'est passer. Lui répondis Reïken, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Hina. Tu ne t'ai jamais demande comment tu avais réussi à fuir Keenan, après ce qui c'est passer lorsque tu es sortie de l'hôpital. Il dit cella douloureusement en ce rappelant ce souvenir.

-Si et à l'heure actuelle, je ne le sais toujours pas.

-C'est moi, j'étais enfui au plus profond du cœur noir de Keenan, qui me faisait tout regarder de ce qu'il te faisait vivre, mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour le combattre. Mais ce jours là, il c'est passer quelque chose, et j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour te porter loin de lui. Et lorsqu'il est revenu sur arc-en-ciel, dans mon palais j'ai pu gagné assez de force pour t'obliger à me tuer.

-Et que c'est il passer ce jours la ? Demanda Hina. Je me souviens m'être évanouie et me réveillé dans un appartement avec une énorme somme d'argent .

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, ne sachant comment lui expliqué.

-Et bien ce jours, la j'ai sentis qu'il allais te tuer, mais une petite force ma aider à t'aider toi.

-Quel force Reïken. Demanda Hina perplexe.

-Tu es enceinte Hina. Lâcha t'il ne sachant quel mots utilisé d'autre

-Quoi ? Dit elle sans le croire.

-Je l'ai sentit du fond de mon âme et il à fallu que j'utilise le peux d'énergie que j'avais réussi a emmagasiné, pour te mètre en sécurité, et lui cacher cette information.

-Mais Reïken c'est impossible, si çà avait été le cas, j'aurai déjà accoucher.

-Non. Dit il en baisant les yeux. J'ai arrêté le temps à l'intérieure de ton corps, pour êtres sur que vous soyez en sécurité.

Fin du chapitre 10

E veux dire elle et L veux dire lui

E Je sens ta main ta main ce resserrer

E Je ne peux plus respiré

E Mais que vois-je dans tes yeux?

E Est ce du désespoirs ?

E Tu écrases l'air dans ma poitrine.

E N'as tu pas de cœur ?

E Vais je mourir

E Pourquoi suis-je comme ça

E Je n'ai plus d'espoir

E Est ce la couleur de la mort ?

L Je ne peux pas me contrôlé

L Je te veux toute entiére

L Je veux tes larmes

L Je veux ton amour

L Je veux te détruire

L Je veux te chérir.

E Il fait si froid

E Est ce la fin ?

L Pourquoi ne puis-je me contrôlé?

L Je veux seulement ton amour

E Je t'ai tellement aimé

E Mais tu es devenu si froid

E Je t'en prie aide moi

E Je sens la vie me quitter

L Tu es miennes

L Tu es mon soleil

L Mais je veux te détruire

EL Je t'en prie aime moi

EL Je t'en prie sauve moi

EL Fais moi voir la lumière

EL Je suis désespéré sans toi

L Nous partirons ensemble

E Jamais toi sans moi

EL Dans les ténèbres tu es mon étoile

EL A jamais ma lumière


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre n°11**

 **Une unions pas si impossible que ça.**

Tous nos amis étaient retourner sur étuliale, pour laisser Hina et Reïken seul, pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement de la nouvelle que venais d'annoncé Reïken.

Reïken voulait la prendre dans ses bras, elle lui avait tellement manquer, mais il ne pouvait pas, il le savait, il le sentait. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait souhaité de tout son cœur qu'il revienne. Elle ne pouvais pas oublier aussi facilement, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sur terre à ses côtés, lorsqu'il était encore Keenan. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui, mais voir dans quel état, ce trouvais son âme, le faisait souffrir. Lorsqu'il la regardait et qu'il voyais toute les cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps, il avais envie de l'enlacer.

-Pourquoi me regarde tu ainsi ?

-Je suis tellement désolé.

-Ce n'était pas toi.

-Je le sais, mais malgré tous je m'en veux à en mourir. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Dit moi que si je te prenait dans mes bras maintenant et que je t'embrassait, tu n'aurais pas peur de moi.

-Reïken. Elle pris quelque seconde de pause. Tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans avoir peur.

-Je m'en doutais

-Mais malgré tout, je veux essayer, si tu me promet d'y aller doucement à mon rythme, je pense pouvoir y arriver. Il lui pris la mains. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra pour que tout redevienne comme avant notre départ d'arc-en-ciel, mais je suis sur que ensemble nous y arriverons.

Reïken, souris il ne l'avait pas totalement perdue.

-Puis-je te poser une question ?

-Je t'en prie. Lui répondit-elle en gardant sa mains dans la sienne.

-Que c'est il vraiment passer lorsque tu es venue ici avec Airy ?

-Je ne suis pas venue ici.

-Quoi ? Bien sur que si je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier, serte tu ne semblait pas toi même, mais tu était bien là.

-Non Reïken, je n'était pas là. Commença telle à expliquer. J'avais expliquer à Airy que je te choisissait toi et pars lui, et lui pour essayer de me récupéré, à volé une des sphères magique de Ur-ara, et il a crée un hologramme, et ces cette Hologramme que tu as cru être moi, ensuite il à voulu me faire la même chose, me faire croire que tu ne m'aimais pas que tu avait manipulé mes sentiments, mais il n'as pas eu le temps. Elle dit tout cella d'une traite, comme pour ce libéré d'un poids.

-Ha le connard. Cria Reïken furieux

Hina eu un mouvement de recule, en lui lâchant la main, elle savait que ce n'était pas Keenan, mais c'était tout son corps qui avait réagis, comme pour ce protégé.

-Mon amour, je suis tellement désolé. Il dit cella en ce laissant tomber au sol et en ce tenant la tête. Je ne te mérite pas, je devrais partir, je ne supporte pas cette terreur dans tes yeux.

-Non. Dit elle tout aussi paniquer, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore une fois. Elle vint ce calé entre ses jambes et joins ses deux mains au siennes. Je te l'ai dit ensemble nous y arriverons, mais j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi et pas loin de nous. Elle dit cette phrase en ce caressant le ventre.

-Mon amour, je t'aime tellement, j'aimerais tellement avoir ta force.

-Reïken, j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qui va ce passer avec ma grossesse ? Y à t'il le moindre risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre enfant ?

-Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, rien ne peux lui arrivez, lorsque tu seras prête, je réactiverais le temps en toi et dans neuf mois nous pourrons former une vrai famille.

-Je veux que tu le face maintenant. Lui demanda-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix.

-Tu es sur ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de toute ma vie.

-Très bien, mon amour. Répondit-il. Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux. Il pausa sa main sur son ventre quelque instant, avant de la retiré pour la pauser sur le visage de sa moitié. Voilà mon amour, c'est fait.

-Je t'aime. Dit elle avant de l'embrasser timidement comme si c'était leur premier baiser.

Reïken ne brusqua pas le chose et savoura cette instant de bonheur, qu'il ne croyais pas revivre un jours

-Moi aussi je t'aime, je ne laisserai jamais plus rien t'arriver. Il fit quelque geste avec ses doigts devant elle, l'extrémité de ses doigts ce mirent à brillé. Voilà c'est fait.

-Qu'est ce qui est fait ?

-Toute ses affreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient tout ton corps, je les ai fais disparaître.

-Merci. Dit elle en ce blottissant contre lui.

 **Sur étuliale.**

Ur-ara ce trouvait devant le château, en compagnie de Alcide, Allen, Rose-wi et Seiya. Allen était un peux à l'écart et discutait avec Seiya.

-Je l'ai totalement perdue.

-Seiya écoute moi, je sais que c'est dur crois moi, mais si tu veux un jours qu'elle te pardonne, n'interviens plus dans leurs couple. Il pausa sa mains sur son épaule. Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas a de tel conséquence, mais il faut que tu continue à avancé.

-Tu sais malgré ce qu'elle pense, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle à cause de notre destiné à l'être, c'est tout mon cœur et mon âme qui le ressente.

-Je te crois, mais il faut respecté ses choix

-Elle est enceinte tu te rend compte.

-Oui je sais elle me parais encore jeune pour devenir maman , mais je ne suis pas objectif, c'est ma précieuse sœur et nous ne pouvons aller à l'encontre de son choix.

-Je sais. Avoua t'il tristement.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre. Intervins Rose-wi, mais nous avons des choses importante à réglé.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Allen. Il y a un problème ?

-Plus d'un je le crains. Lui répondit Ur-ara perdu en regardant toutes les contrés qui l'entourais.

-Explique leurs. Dit Alcide.

-Vous n'avez rien remarquer durant le combat de la princesse.

-Non, à pars qu'elle à pardonné ce voleur de destin.

-Airy, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Lui répondit Ur-ara d'un air compatissant. Mais si la princesse avait pu utilisé toute la puissance qu'elle avait en elle, jamais Reïken n'aurai eu le dessus sur elle.

-Elle ne voulais sûrement pas le blesser.

-Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas de cela, je pensait que lorsque vous retrouveriez votre véritable identité, vos pouvoir, reviendrai également, mais sa n'as pas été le cas.

-Ils va vous falloir tous, vous ré-entraîné à la magie, pour retrouvé votre ancienne puissance. Continua Alcide. Car sans votre puissance à tous la princesse Heaven ne pourra utilisé l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs et protégé arc-en-ciel du monde d'en bas.

-Je pensait que les piliers était là, justement pour empêcher, des problèmes du bas de remonté jusqu'ici ? Demanda Rose-wi.

-C'est vrai. Répondit Ur-ara. Mais deux des piliers ce sont briser, et pour maintenir l'équilibre restant la princesse à besoin d'être au maximum de ses pouvoirs. Le seul ici qui aide à maintenir le peux de puissance qu'il faut à la princesse est Reïken, il est le seul à avoir garder toute sa puissance.

-Quel pilier ont été briser ? Demanda Seiya, il ce doutait de la réponse de Ur-ara.

-Lorsque la princesse est né, elle avait en elle la pureté d'un ange, le savoir d'un elfe, la délicatesse d'un chat, la beauté de l'océan, le courage des chevaliers et la sagesse des sorciers. Commença à expliquer Ur-ara. Ce qui fait d'elle l'être le plus parfait et le plus pur qu'il peux existé tous monde confondu. Mais cette pureté à été entaché lorsqu'elle c'est retrouvez avec le sang de Reïken sur les mains, même si celui si n'est pas morts, cette acte ne peux êtres inverser.

-Et le deuxième pilier à été briser lorsque l'âme de Reïken à été pervertie. Continua Rose-wi

-Si je comprend bien tout est de ma faute. S'exclama Seiya, dans une extrême tristesse.

-Les choses son ainsi, rien ne sert à chercher un coupable, il faut protégé arc-en-ciel et la princesse et ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur le passer que nous pourrons avancé. S'exclama Allen pour essayer de le réconforté.

-Tu as raison, mais..

-Il n'y à pas de mais qui tienne, nous devons tous nous ré-entraîné et protégé ce qui nous est chère.

Avant que Seiya n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le ciel, ce noirci en un instant et et ce remplit d'éclair au couleur du sang.

Tout le reste de l'équipe ainsi que Hina et Reïken, apparurent à côté de Ur-ara et des autres.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Hina.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Ur-ara.

-Il semblerait que ce soit ta phrase préféré. Le taquina Heero.

-J'ai peur. Dit Chopi en ce cachant derrière Sion.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Lui répondit il. Je ne sens pas d'énergie négative.

-Et puis nous somme là, nous te protégerons. Le rassura Seirei.

-Merci, mes amis.

Le tonnerre, ce mi à gronder de plus en plus fort et les éclaires qui remplissait le ciel, s'assemblèrent pour formé des phrases.

 **A la fin d'un voyage,**

 **Le soleil et la lune chercheront auprès**

 **de ceux qui ne vois pas, les deux perles**

 **du destin future, en vivant une vie normal.**

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Van.

-Attend regarde, d'autre mots apparaissent. Lui montra Sariel.

 **L'homme qui nage dans le bleu**

 **des mers, sauvera le désespéré**

 **de son étoile du firmament.**

 **En retournant sur son continuant.**

Ont dirait une prophétie. S'étonna Reïken.

 **Pars delà les pleines verdoyante,**

 **le prince de la forêt vaincra la**

 **solitude du feu.**

Ça n'as aucun sens. S'étonna Purple-wi en essayant de déchiffré ses mots.

 **Le félin et le savant trouveront la**

 **vérité dans les contré de la lune**

 **Ou ce trouve un cœur perdu.**

Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit. S'exclama Ur-ara en rentrant dans le Château.

-Attend ce n'est pas fini. Lui cria Allen, mais trop tard il était déjà partit.

 **Si le futur dois voir le jours,**

 **l'équilibre des âmes,**

 **dois vivres librement**

 **Si les âmes restes perdue,**

 **le désespoirs du vide,**

 **guidera le monde,**

 **et brisera les barrières.**

Lorsque cette dernière phrase apparue, le ciel redevint clair, comme si rien de tout cella n'était arriver, et Ur-ara revint avec un vieux parchemin entre les mains.

-Je connais ce texte, je l'avais déjà lu, bien avant que tout le monde soit transféré sur terre.

-Oui mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Hina.

-Une prophétie.

-AH AH AH. Rigola Heero. Comme c'est cliché, maintenant quoi, si ont ne décode pas ce qu'il est écrit le monde sera perdu.

-J'ai bien peur que oui. Lui répondit Van.

-Et pas seulement Arc-en-ciel. Continua Ur-ara.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi personnellement, je n'ai rien compris à ce fichu texte. Intervins Sion.

-Moi non plus. Lui répondit Heero.

-A l'heure actuelle des choses, je ne comprend peux être pas le fond, mais la forme oui. S'exclama Ur-ara, en relisant son parchemin.

-Que veux tu dires ? Demanda Reïken.

-Lorsque je suis un jours tomber sur ce texte, vous n'aviez encore aucun été choisis pour devenir les princes des peuples d'arc-en-ciel, et ce texte n'avait encore aucun sens. Commença t'il à expliquer. Mais à l'heure actuelle des choses, tout est différent.

D'un claquement de doigt il fit apparaître la première partie du texte, devant lui dans une lumière bleu, pour que tout le monde puissent le voir.

-Et ça veux dire quoi ça alors ? Demanda Seirei en pointant les phrases qui flottait dans l'air.

 **A la fin d'un voyage,**

 **Le soleil et la lune chercheront auprès**

 **de ceux qui ne vois pas, les deux perles**

 **du destin future, en vivant une vie normal.**

-Je ne suis pas sur à 100%, mais je pense que la fin du voyage est votre retour sur arc-en-ciel, le soleil représente la princesse Heaven et la personne qui est censé être son opposé, la lune est Reïken.

-Et que veux dire « chercheront auprès de ceux qui ne vois pas ? Demanda Hina qui essayait de comprendre le sens caché de ses phrases.

-Ceux qui ne vois pas, son les hommes, les humain. Lui répondit Ur-ara. Ceux qui ont cesser de croire et qui ne vois plus notre monde ce sont eux et c'est la bas que la princesse Heaven et le prince Reïken doivent ce rendre. Il fit une pause en regardant la surprise dans le regard de toute la petite troupe qui l'écoutait avec attention. Vous devez retourné sur terre vivre une vie normal et chercher deux perles, mais cette partie je ne la comprend pas.

-Il ne peuvent pas retourné seul sur terre. S'exclama Seiya.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Le défia Reïken du regard. Tant que je serai à ses côtés Heaven sera en sécurité.

-Je ne dit pas le contraire. Râla Seiya. Mais qui va protégé arc-en-ciel si vous partez ? Car ici tu es le seul à avoir récupéré la totalité de ta puissance. Cella lui coûtait de l'avouer mais c'était pourtant le cas Reïken le surpassait dans tout, en puissance, comme dans le cœur de Hina.

-Je pense, pourtant qu'ils ne vont pas avoir le choix. S'exclama Van en faisant apparaître la dernière partie du texte.

 **Si le futur dois voir le jours,**

 **l'équilibre des âmes,**

 **dois vivres librement**

 **Si les âmes restes perdue,**

 **le désespoirs du vide,**

 **guidera le monde,**

 **et brisera les barrières.**

-Je pense que cette partie là, est plus que clair. Continua Van. Si nous ne réussissons pas ce qui est écrit avant cette partie, tout les mondes risquent de vivre le chaos, car les barrière veulent sûrement dire les piliers et si ils sont tous détruit, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrais arriver dans le future.

-Tu es arriver à la même conclusion que moi. S'exclama-t-il Ur-ara, je vais maintenant vous expliquer les autres partie. En disant cella il fit apparaître une autre partie.

 **L'homme qui nage dans le bleu**

 **des mers, sauvera le désespéré**

 **de son étoile du firmament.**

 **En retournant sur son continuant.**

-Je pense que cette partie la vous concerne tout les deux. Dit il en regardant Allen et Seiya. Morgad, tu est l'homme qui nage dans le bleu des mers et toi Airy.

-Je sais j'ai compris. Le coupa t'il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers Hina. Mais comment doit-il m'aider ?

-Ça je ne sais pas. S'exclama Heero en essayant d'imité Ur-ara.

-Tu as raison je ne sais pas. Répondit celui sans prêter attention à Heero. Mais peux être que vous retrouvez tout les deux sur Sio-Lane vous aidera à trouver quelque indice. Tout comme je pense. Il fit apparaître une nouvelle partie du texte.

 **Le félin et le savant trouveront la**

 **vérité dans les contré de la lune**

 **ou ce trouve un cœur perdu.**

-Le félin, dois être Ren et le savant Saraqiel.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi le savant ? Le coupa Sion

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Van en essayant de ne pas rigolé. Très bien, mais alors il va te falloir prouver que tu es capable de résoudre ses équation. Il fit apparaître toute sorte de signe devant lui, remplit de problème, plus complexe les un que les autres, et plein d'autre signe qui était propre à la magie d'arc-en-ciel.

-C'est bon j'abandonne, c'est toi le savant, moi je suis un imbécile, un parfait imbécile, alors fait disparaître ça tout de suite. Il dit cela en regardant tout ce qu'avait fait apparaître Van comme si c'était là chose la plus répugnante qui puisse existé. Pars contre sérieusement, que veux dire les contré de la lune d'un cœur perdu.

-Vous devez probablement vous rendre sur Melas. Intervins Kirei. Car si Reïken est la lune, Melas est donc sa contré, pour le reste de l'énigme je ne sais pas.

-Et la dernière partie dois être pour moi. S'exclama Sion en regardant Ur-ara faire apparaître la dernière partie du texte.

 **Pars delà les pleines verdoyante,**

 **le prince de la forêt vaincra la**

 **solitude du feu.**

-Oui tu as raison. Lui répondit Ur-ara. Mais tu devras découvrir ce que signifie de vaincre la solitude du feu.

-Oui ben déjà, quant tout le monde est à deux moi suis seul.

-Non. Intervins Chopi en tirant sur la bas de sa tunique. Je serai la moi.

-AH, t'es trop mignon. S'exclama Seirei en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci. Rougis celui ci.

-Que devons nous faire ? Demanda Van

-Moi je sais. Intervins Heero. Bon je sais que cella n'as rien n'as voir mais vous ne trouver pas que, depuis que nous somme revenu sur arc-en-ciel, ont ce fait appeler pars nos nouveau prénom, puis pars l'ancien, puis pars le nouveau, il faudrait que nous fassions tous un choix final, car il y a de quoi ce perdre.

-Et bien tu vois qu'il y a quelque chose dans ta petite tête. Rigola Van. Mais c'est vrai que tu as raison, moi personnellement, je préférerai continuer à m'appeler Saraqiel.

-Moi Rose-wi me conviens également. S'exclama le gardien de la princesse.

-Moi aussi je resterai avec mon ancien prénom. S'exclama Reïken. Le prénom Keenan à trop de mauvais souvenir pour nous. Dit il en prenant la mains de Hina.

-Pour moi, je resterai en tant que Heaven, quant je serai ici et lorsque je retournerais sur terre je serai de nouveau Hina.

-Moi j'aime bien les deux, mais je préfère quand même Heero, suis habituer et comme ont dit ont ne change pas les bonne habitude.

-Pareil pour moi, je resterai en tant que Sion, Lorgan c'est dépasser. Rigola t'il.

-Quant à moi je ne me suis jamais habituer au prénom de Donovan, je préfère continuer à m'appeler Ur-ara.

-Quant à moi Liv, est juste parfait. Dit Seirei la gardienne de Sion

-Moi je garderai le prénom de Alcide. Dit le gardien de Saraqiel.

-Arya me conviens parfaitement, quant pensez vous maître ? Dit elle en regardant Allen.

-Ce nom te vas très bien. Lui répondit il. Moi je préfère garder le prénom de Allen.

-Moi Castiel me conviens très bien aussi. S'exclama le gardiens de Heero.

-Moi ce sera pareil que pour mon maître Ur-ara, Sariel me conviens.

-Et moi, je préfère largement Lionel que Kirei, je n'ai jamais aimé ce prénom.

-Et bien moi, je ne sais pas avec ses deux prénom j'ai de mauvais souvenir, donc ont verra avec le temps Seiya où Airy.

-Et pour finir, je dirai que moi je préférerai que vous me nommer Purple-wi. Termina la gardienne de Reïken.

-Maintenant que toute ses petite formalités sont faite. Intervins Saraqiel en regardant Ur-ara. Que devons nous faire a propos de cette prophétie ?

-Je pense que nous devons en tenir compte. Répondit il en les invitant à rentré dans le château. Car il y a des choses qui résume ce qui viens de ce passer, donc en tenant compte de cella, si nous ne découvrons pas ce que sa veux dire, je pense que de mauvaise chose que nous ne serons pas capable de géré risque d'arrivé.

-Je pense comme lui. Intervins Hina. Reïken et moi, allons retourné sur terre, Rose-wi et Purple-wi, vous aller nous accompagné.

-Très bien princesse. Leurs répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Allen et Seiya rendez vous sur Sio-Lane et voyez ce que vous pouvez découvrir.

-OK. Répondit Seiya, en osant pas la regarder.

-Je ferai de mon mieux ma princesse.

-Quant à vous. Dit elle en regardant Saraqiel et Heero. Aller faire vos recherche sur Melas.

-Oui chef. Répondit Heero en la saluant comme un soldat.

-Sion quant à toi, je ne sais pas où tu dois te rendre, donc si tu veux fait des recherche avec Ur-ara, et peux êtres que les indice que trouverons les autres où nous t'aideront à savoir ce que tu dois faire et où.

-Je suis d'accord, tant que toi tu fais attentions à toi.

-Je serai la pour la protégé. Intervins Reïken.

-Oui et ont à bien vu ce que ça à donner la dernière fois. Sion ce calma un peu et poursuivit. Excuse moi, mais je ne veux plus que l'ont fasse de mal à ma sœur, donc je compte sur toi, veille sur elle au pérille de ta vie.

-C'est bien ce que je comptait faire sans que tu ne me le dise.

-Ne te tracasse pas, je ferai attentions. Dit elle en prenant son jeune frère dans ses bras, pour ensuite ce tournée vers les gardiens. Quant à vous je sais que vous savez quoi faire.

-Oui princesse, compté sur nous. Dit Liv en ce m'étant à coté de Sion et de Hina, nous veilleront tous sur nos maître, comme il ce dois.

-Moi aussi je veillerais sur mon ami. Intervins Chopi en gonflant le torse, pour montré sa détermination.

-Je te fais confiance alors. Lui souris Hina.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de Seiya.

-Puis je te parler en priver ?

-Bien sur. Lui répondit il surpris.

Il ce rendirent dans une autre pièce, pour être seul.

-Hina, je suis tellement désolé. Commença t'il presque désespéré.

-Ne dit rien, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Elle lui pris la mains. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'aimer, comme toi tu m'aimes, je suis désolé que tu ai à souffrir ainsi à cause de moi.

-Non, c'est.

-Laisse moi finir, je t'en prie. Le coupa telle à nouveau. C'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu lorsque j'ai découvert ce que tu avais fait à Reïken, mais je peux comprendre, que tu étais près à tout pars amours, la suite et bien c'était la faute à pas de chance, diront nous, je sais que si tu avais su ce qu'il allais advenir de nos vie, tu n'aurai jamais fais ça.

-Non, jamais je ne t'aurai voulu tant de mal. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

-Je sais Seiya, je sais.

-Je t'aime vraiment. Dit il avant de verser une larme.

-Seiya, je ne sais quoi te dire.

-Ne dit rien, il n'y a rien à dire, tu ne m'as rien promit tu as été clair avec moi lorsque tu l'as choisis, laisse-moi juste du temps, pour aller mieux.

-C'est pour ça aussi que je suis décidé à retournez sur terre. Une distance entre nous ne pourra que nous êtres bénéfique.

-Je sais. Il lui pausa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Merci et surtout fait attentions à toi, je t'aimerai toujours tu sais.

-Merci Seiya, merci de m'aimer, que tu le crois ou pas, moi aussi je t'ai aimer, donc tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux.

-Merci. Il la serra dans ses bras.

Il dit cella avant de sortir de la pièce c'était trop pour lui, ça le rassurait qu'elle ne lui en veille pas, mais il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps avant de l'oublier.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la grande salle.

-Princesse Heaven, je vais vous renvoyer sur terre, mais avant cella je vais vous rendre votre apparence terrienne. S'exclama-t-il Ur-ara en s'approchant d'elle et en posant son index sur le front de celle ci.

Elle ce mi à briller et redevint comme elle était avant de retrouver la mémoire. Elle était maintenant habiller d'une jupe en dentelle noir et d'un top de la même dentelle, et pars dessus elle portait un corset rouge. Ses cheveux était attacher avec une ruban rouge. Rose-wi c'était approcher d'elle. « Je vais vous protégé » il dit cella en lui touchant le bras droit. En faisant cella, il disparu et sur tout le bras droit de la princesse apparu un tatouage d'un dragon avec de multiple couleur aquarelle.

C'est à ton tours Reïken. Il réitéra son geste sur le front de celui ci.

Il ce mi lui aussi à briller lui aussi et repris son ancienne apparence terrienne. Ses long cheveux noir était attacher avec un élastique violet, pour ne pas qu'il lui encombre le visage, il était habiller d'un costume gris avec quelque fine rayure blanche en dessous de son veston, il portait un pull à colle roulé noir, il portait un anneau en argent à une de ses oreille. Purple-wi c'était elle aussi approcher de lui « Je vais vous protégé » Elle dit cella en lui touchant le bras gauche. En faisant cella elle disparu également et sur le bras gauche tout entier de Reïken apparu également un tatouage de dragon au multiple couleur aquarelle.

-Vous êtes près.

-Merci Ur-ara.

-Fait attentions à toi, ma précieuse princesse. S'exclama Allen en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras. Si tu as le moindre problème, fais le moi savoir.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Dit elle en resserrant son étreinte.

-Je compte sur toi. Dit il en tapant sur l'épaule de son ancien ami.

En faisant ça, il lui signifiait qu'il lui faisait confiance, et qu'il lui confiait sa sœur, pour cette mission, mais pour la rendre heureuse également.

-Merci mon ami, tu n'imagines pas comme ça me fait plaisir , ta bénédiction ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux que ce que je ne le suis déjà.

Hina s'approcha de son jeune frère et le sera lui aussi dans ses bras.

-Faite attention à vous, ainsi cas mon futur neveux ou nièce.

-Je t'aime Sion.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Elle ce tourna vers Chopi. Je te confie mon précieux frère, faite attention à vous.

-Je serais toujours là pour lui.

Seiya s'approcha de Reïken, sans vraiment osez le regarder, mais lorsqu'il fut proche de lui, Reïken, lui colla son point dans la figure.

-J'en avait besoin.

Seiya, ne broncha pas, sachant qu'il mèritait bien pire.

-Fait attention à toi. S'exclama Reïken en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

-Merci. Répondit Seiya étonner. Merci pour tout, faite attentions à vous.

-Toi aussi. Intervins Hina en lui sautant dans les bras. Sache que je te pardonne pour tout, alors ne t'en veux plus.

-Je te pardonne aussi. Dit Reïken, en lui souriant sincèrement.

Hina et Reïken, dirent au revoir au reste du groupe, avant de disparaître, pour retourné sur terre. Arriver sur terre, ils retournèrent dans leurs anciennes maison, celle ou elle vivait avec ses frères et ses amis.

-Viens que je te fasse visité. S'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant la mains.

-Je veux juste que tu me permette une chose.

-Dit moi.

-Je voudrais que tu m'autorise à utilisé la magie, pour transformé ton ancienne chambre.

-Bien sur. Lui répondit-elle étonner. Mais pour qu'elle raison, tu ne l'as même pas encore visité.

-Oui, je sais mais je ne veux pas dormir dans le même lit que tu as partager avec Seiya.

-Nous n'avons jamais rien fait ensemble. Dit elle grognons.

-La n'est pas la question, je ne veux juste pas dormir dans cette chambre, telle qu'elle est actuellement.

Arriver devant cette chambre, avant que Hina n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, Reïken claqua des doigts. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la dite chambre, avait totalement changer, il y avait au milieux de la pièce un grand feu ouvert moderne, contre le mur ce trouvait de grand miroir et en face de ceux ci était mi un grand lit de plus de deux mètre vingt avec des drap couleur taupe, les murs était peint en gris souris et sur le coté ce trouvait une grande baie vitré.

-C'est magnifique mon amour.

-Rien n'est assez beau pour toi.

Il rapprocha lentement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, son visage du siens, la regarda dans les yeux quelque seconde, en caressant tendrement son visage, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait pas peur, il pausa délicatement ses lèvres contre les sienne, pour lui donner un baiser, remplit de futur promesse d'avenir. Plus jamais il ne serais séparé d'elle, bientôt ils allais avoir un enfant, il n'y avait jamais penser auparavant, mais un enfant de la femme qu'il aimais que demander de plus pour être combler. Maintenant qu'ils était sur terre tout les deux rien de plus ne comptait, il devait lui faire oublier toutes les souffrance qu'elle avait vécue, lorsqu'il était encore Keenan. Mais il n'avais plus peur, il savait qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, et avec du temps et de la patience et surtout beaucoup d'amour, il savait qu'il arriverais à faire revenir la joie dans le regard de la femme qu'il aimais.

-Hina je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il la sera dans ses bras et prolongea son baiser. Rien à ce moment là n'aurai pu entaché leurs bonheur, elle savait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la brusqué, et cella la touchait, voir son regard remplit d'amour plongé dans le siens, lui donnais confiance, dans sa future guérison, il était à ses coté, beau, tendre et amoureux. Et elle était enceinte. Elle savait que plus jamais rien ne les séparerais.

Fin du chapitre 11


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

 **Un espoir pour eux.**

Cella faisait maintenant douze semaines que Hina et Reïken étaient retourné sur terre. Le temps qu'ils avaient passer sur Arc-en-ciel n'avait duré que quelque seconde s'ils avaient étés sur terre. Hina avait décidé d'arrêté l'école et travaillait maintenant dans une grande bibliothèque. En même temps ils essayait de faire des recherche sur la prophétie.

Hina venait de ce réveillé et préparait le petit déjeuné.

-Juste un café pour moi. S'exclama Reïken en l'enlaçant tendrement.

-Oui mon amour. Lui répondit elle en ce retournant pour le serrez dans ses bras.

-Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade avant d'aller travailler ?

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Je me demande toujours, ce que représente les deux perles du destin future ? Dit Reïken en buvant son café.

-J'ai fais des recherches à la bibliothèque, lors de mes pauses, à part la pièce secrète qui contiens toute sorte de livre invisible au yeux des humains, je n'ai encore rien trouver, je continuerai ce soir, j'aurai peux être un peux plus de chance.

-Je vais continuer de mon coté à interrogé les gens de notre peuple.

En revenant sur terre maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé la mémoire, ils pouvaient enfin voir ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avant. La terre était remplie de gens qui venait d'arc-en-ciel, ils vivaient avec les humains en cachant leurs véritables forme. Hina avait alors compris que tout les mythes et légende qu'elle avait lu dans les livres, où que les gens racontaient à leurs enfant avant d'aller dormir, était bien réel, que toute ses histoire avait pris vie, à cause de personne de leurs dimensions qui devait avoir un jours ou l'autre du révélé leurs véritables forme, heureusement pour eux que les humains, ne cherchait pas à voire plus loin que leurs bout de leurs nez, aussi non ils auraient vite été démasqué. Bien que sans magie, ils ne pourraient jamais les démasqué.

Reïken avait décidé de ne pas partir à pied et de prendre la nouvelle voiture qu'il avait offert à Hina, , cette voiture était une mercedes Maybach 6 cabriolet de couleur nautical blue metallic.

Arriver devant le parc, Reïken ce parqua et alla chercher une glace, il revint près de Hina qui l'attendait adossé à la voiture.

-Tiens mon amour. Dit il en lui donnant sa glace.

-Merci.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, comme j'aime le temps passer à tes coté. Il dit cella en la regardant avec amour. Je sais que nous avons une mission, mais je donnerai tous ce que j'ai pour que ses moment à deux ne ce termine jamais.

-Moi aussi, mon cœur, je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais j'aime ma vie avec toi chez les humains. Elle sembla réfléchir quelque instant. Je sais que notre vie est sur arc-en-ciel, mais à pars pour nos amis et ma famille, je donnerais également tout pour rester ici à tes coté. Je sais que mon rôle est de protégé notre monde, mais j'aurai aimé avoir le choix.

-Ne pensons pas à cella pour l'instant. Le coupa telle en pausant sa mains sur la sienne. Profitons de l'instant présent , nous verront pour la suite.

-Bonjour princesse. S'exclama un homme en passant devant eux.

-Bonjour.

Cette homme avait tout d'une apparence normal, mais il faisait partie du peuple des holap, sous une apparence humaine.

-J'aimerais tant, comme eux avoir le choix. Dit elle en souriant tendrement.

-Je sais mon amour.

-Hum. Dit elle en faisant la moue.

-Trop mignonne. Rigola Reïken, en la prenant en photo.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-J'immortalise tous nos petits moment anodin passer ensemble.

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime tant, mais la je vais être en retard au travail.

-Très bien. Souris t'il en ce dirigeant vers l'autre coté de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. Le carrosse de sa majesté est avancé.

-Très drôle. Dit elle en montant dans la voiture.

Reïken pris ensuite le volant et conduit Hina jusqu'à son travail. Arrivé à destination, Hina embrassa son prince charmant, pour rentré dans la bibliothèque.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Warner. Dit une femme d'un age avancé derrière son bureau. Vous êtes encore en avance aujourd'hui.

-Oui Margaret je sais, mais il y a tellement de livre que j'aimerais lire, que je n'aurai pas assez de toute ma vie pour tous les lires.

-J'aime votre enthousiasme.

La femme devait avoir presque septante ans, elle avait de long cheveux gris attacher en chignon, de grand yeux vert qui avait garder leurs éclat enfantin, elle avait de petite lunette ronde et était habiller d'un tailleur gris.

Arrivé fin de journée Hina n'avait toujours rien découvert de nouveau, elle décida de prendre la sortie qui était à l'arrière pour prendre un peu l'air. Elle fit apparaître un morceau de pastèque dans sa mains.

-Ah qu'est ce que tu peux me faire manger. Dit elle en ce touchant le ventre. Heureusement que Reïken à utilisé un sort qui cache ma grossesse.

-Aider moi. Dit une voix en pleure qui provenait de derrière les poubelles du restaurant Coréen qui ce trouvait à coté de la bibliothèque.

Hina alla voir d'où provenait cette voix et elle y trouva un jeune garçon appuyer contre le mur, son visage était en sang, a coté de lui ce trouvait une jeune fille en pleure.

-Je vous en prie, aider mon frère.

La jeune fille était fine et bien proportionné, elle avait de grand yeux mauve et ses lèvres fine avait la couleur d'un bonbon, elle avait de long cheveux rose pastelle bouclé attaché pars deux queues et une longue frange retombait sur son œil droit. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15ans. Le garçon quant à lui devait être son jumeau, il avait les même grand yeux mauve, il avait un anneau a la lèvre. Il avait des cheveux mi long couleur or qui était coiffé en bataille et le coté gauche était rasé. Il avait également un piercing a l'arcade gauche et toute son oreille était remplie de de boucle d'oreille.

-Que c'est il passer ?

-Je vous en prie aider mon frère.

-Calme toi petite et dit moi ce qu'ils vous est arriver.

-Je ne peux pas. Répondit elle en ce rapprochant de son frère.

-Tait toi. Dit celui ci d'une voix faible.

-Si vous ne me dite rien, comment voulez vous que je vous aide ?

-Même si je vous le disait vous ne nous croiriez pas.

-Essaye toujours. Lui répondit Hina en essayant de la rassuré. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je suis prête à croire.

-Vous promettez de ne pas rigolé et de nous aider ?

-Hope, tait toi ! Lui demanda son frère. Qui te dit qu'elle ne fais pas partie de leurs groupe ?

-Je ne sais pas de quel groupe tu parles jeune homme, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette état. Elle tourna son regard vers la jeune fille. Hope c'est ça ? Raconte moi je te prie.

-Mon frère Mirage et moi, avons été enlever, pars un groupe d'homme il y en avait qui était à moitié serpent et d'autre était à moitié dragon, il y avait aussi un homme à moitié chat. Elle dit cella d'une traite en recommençant à pleuré. Je sais que ça peux paraître fou,

-Ne te tracasse pas je te crois. La rassura Hina.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda là jeune fille surprise ? Vous ne faite pas semblant de nous croire, pour ensuite nous conduire à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

-Non, je vous croient.

-Vous n'allez pas nous. Commença Mirage avant de s'évanouir.

-Non, mon frère que t'arrive t'il ? Cria Hope en le secouant pour essayer de le réveiller.

-Arrête. Dit Hina en la faisant ce reculé.

Elle posa sa mains sur le visage du jeune garçon et fit disparaître toute ses blessures.

-Mais ? S'exclama Hope avec un mouvement de recule. Vous êtes avec eux ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas. Lui sourit-elle, elle appela Reïken pars télépathie.

Celui ci apparu presque immédiatement.

-Que t'arrive t'il mon amour ? Dit il en la cherchant du regard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, rien de grave ne m'est arriver. Lui répondit-elle en montrant les deux jeunes gens. Je ne dirais pas la même chose pour eux.

-Qui est ce ? Demanda Hope en venant prendre son frère dans ses bras. Vous êtes sur que vous n'aller pas nous faire de mal ?

-Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Reïken en dévisagent Hope et Mirage. Qui sont il ?

-Ils viennent d'arc-en-ciel. Lui répondit Hina.

-Comment le savez vous ? Demanda Hope surprise. Qui vous à parler d'arc-en-ciel ? Et comment une humaine à telle pu soigner mon frère ?

-Car je ne suis pas humaine. Lui sourie Hina. Je suis Heaven la princesse d'arc-en-ciel.

-C'est impossible ! Elle à disparu bien avant ma naissance.

-Pourtant jeune fille c'est bien elle. Il regarda Hina dans les yeux et après un accord visuel. Bon, ont ne va pas vous laissez comme ça dans la rue, vous allez venir chez nous. Il ce mi a croupi devant Hope et pris son frère dans ses bras.

-Vous n'aller pas nous faire de mal ?

-Non , ne t'en fais pas, et toi tu vas nous raconté ce qui vous est arrivé.

-Oui madame la princesse.

-Appelle moi Hina.

-Oui madame Hina. Elle dit cella en venant lui prendre la mains, tout en lui faisant un grand sourire. J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance.

Reïken les avaient tous téléporté cher eux et avait coucher Mirage dans l'ancienne chambre de Sion. Hope c'était installer dans celle de Allen. Lorsqu'elle fut installer, elle retourna dans le salon ou Hina et Reïken l'attendait.

-Ça va tu as tous ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda Hina

-Oui, plus que ce que nous n'aurions pu rêver. Répondit celle ci en venant s'installer à coté de Hina et en lui prenant la mains. Merci.

-Ne nous remercie pas, nous ne pouvions quand même pas vous laissez ainsi.

-Et comment en êtes vous arriver ainsi, justement ? Demanda Reïken en lui amenant un chocolat chaud.

-C'est une longue histoire. Dit elle en baisant les yeux.

-Tu es en sécurité ici. La rassura Hina en lui serrant la mains. Plus rien, ni personne ne vous fera de mal, alors n'ai pas peur et explique nous.

-Et bien Mirage et moi comme vous avez pu le comprendre venons d'arc-en-ciel, nous somme orphelin. Dit elle tristement. C'est vrai que Mirage et moi étions des fouteurs de trouble lorsque nous faisions nos études sur étuliale, mais nous n'étions pas méchant.

-Continue.L'incita Hina.

-Et lorsque nous avons avons commencé a étudier l'histoire de la princesse Heaven qui avait disparu sur terre du jours au lendemain, nous avons décidé d'essayer de venir sur terre pour la rechercher et l'aider à revenir cher elle.

-C'est très louable de votre part. Intervins Reïken en souriant. Mais comment ton frère c'est il retrouver blesser ?

-Et bien c'est vrai que nous fouinions un peu partout mon frère et moi, pour trouvez quelque chose qui nous aiderai à nous rendre sur terre, vous comprenez que nous somme encore jeune, i peine deux mois que nous avons fêté nos 15 ans, ce qui fait que nous ne maîtrisons pas encore nos pouvoir.

-Et qui étais ses hommes qui ont blesser ton frère ? Demanda Hina. Qu'avez vous fait pour qu'ils vous attaque.

-Rien du tout ! Cria celle ci. Nous faisions des recherche sur le passage des mondes, lorsqu'ils nous ont enlevez, Mirage à voulu essayer de partir mais ils ont commencé à tous le frapper, et je ne sais comment nous nous somme retrouvez sur terre.

-Tu ne sais pas qui était ses hommes et pourquoi ils vous ont attaqué.

-Non, jamais vu. Dit elle simplement. Mais ils semblait qu'il ne voulais pas que nous vous retrouvions.

-C'est étrange. S'interrogea Reïken. Pourtant arc-en-ciel à toujours été pacifique.

-Oui je sais. Dit Hope en baillant.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Dit Hina en la voyant fermer les yeux. Tu dois êtres épuisé après tant d'aventure.

-Je suis épuisé c'est vrai. Répondit elle en baillant de nouveau. Tu me reconduit dans la chambre, j'ai déjà oublier où elle ce trouvais.

-Oui bien sur. Dit elle en souriant. Suis moi.

Hina la reconduit dans la chambre d'Allen et la coucha dans le lit.

-Tu as beaucoup de chambre ici.

-Oui , elle sont à mes amis et a mes frères.

-Et où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont rester sur Arc-en-ciel. Lui répondit-elle en pensant à eux. Nous somme retourné la bas il y a quelque temps, mais nous devons résoudre une prophétie avant que Reïken et moi, ne puissions y retourné nous aussi.

-Je comprend. Dit elle en fermant les yeux. Nous vous aideront.

-C'est gentil.

A peine avait elle fini sa phrase que la jeune fille c'était endormie. Hina était alors redescendue près de Reïken.

-Qu'allons nous faire avec eux ? Demanda celui ci en prenant Hina dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas, que pense tu de leurs histoire ?

-Je n'en sais rien, ils y a beaucoup de chose que je ne comprend pas.

-Tellement de chose ont du changer sur Arc-en-ciel, et le peu de temps que nous somme rester la bas, ne nous aidera pas à savoir comment ce passe les choses à l'heure actuelle.

-Nous sommes pourtant un peuple pacifique, peux êtres que les gens qui les ont attaquer venait de Reverso ? Dit Reïken en pensant à cette probabilité. Ur-ara à bien dit qu'il y avait eu des problème avec deux pilier.

-Oui mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Lui répondit Hina en ce lovant contre lui. Les piliers n'ont pas tous été détruit donc ce n'est pas possibles que des gens ai franchi la barrière de nos deux monde, si cella avait été le cas nous le ressentirions.

-Oui tu as raison, comme toujours mon amour. Dit Reïken en pausant un tendre baiser sur son front. Et si nous aussi nous allions nous coucher ?

-Tu as raison, je suis fatigué.

-Alors au dodo. Dit Reïken en les téléportant dans leurs lit. J'avais pas envie que tu quittes mes bras. Il dit cella en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en resserrant son étreinte.

-Tu es un véritable enfant. Dit elle amuser.

-Non, je ne voulais juste pas te lâcher, nous avons passer assez de temps séparé.

-Cella n'arrivera plus jamais. Dit elle en l'embrassant.

-Je l'espère bien.

-Nous somme une famille maintenant. Dit elle en posant sa mains sur son ventre. Nous ne laisseront jamais notre enfant seul, comme ses pauvres enfants.

-Qu'allons nous faire d'eux ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dit elle tristement en pensant à eux. Ce qu'ils ont vécu à été dur, en plus ils sont orphelin

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Que dirais-tu si ils restaient avec nous le temps que nous accomplissions notre mission, puis lorsque nous retourneront sur Arc-en-ciel, nous leurs trouverons une bonne famille.

-Oui faisons ça en attendant, ils sont quant même ici, parce qu'ils ont voulu te retrouver.

-Oui, en plus si ses hommes les recherches, ils seront plus en sécurité avec nous. Hina dit cella en pausant sa tête sur le torse de Reïken, avant de bailler à son tour.

-Dors mon amour, nous continueront cette conversation demain.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit il en éteignant la lampe.

Le lendemain matin Hina ce réveilla en sueur, elle avait encore fait des cauchemars.

-Mon amour.

-Keenan. Dit elle avec un mouvement de recule.

-C'est moi Reïken n'ai pas peu. Dit il tristement.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. Il dit cella en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu te sente mieux.

-Du temps, ils va nous falloir du temps. Répondit-elle en ce serrant contre lui.

Bien qu'elle sache maintenant la vérité, ses cauchemar n'avait toujours pas cesser, elle revivait toujours tout les moment qu'elle avait vécu avec Keenan. Elle savait que Reïken en souffrait sûrement plus qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour oublier, le temps guérissait toute les blessures, mais combien de temps allais t'il encore lui falloir pour vivre pleinement sa relation avec l'homme qu'elle aimais. Elle arrivait maintenant à toléré des étreintes de sa part, mais être intime avec lui, ça c'était encore au-dessus de ses forces.

-Viens je crois que j'ai entendu les enfants ce réveiller.

-Oui. Dit il en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Je te retrouve en bas tout de suite.

Ils était tout les quatre dans la cuisine, Hina préparait le petit déjeuné.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda celle ci en regardant Mirage qui la dévisageait.

-Non, non. Répondit-il rapidement. Je trouve juste que tu es très jolie.

-Merci c'est gentil. Lui sourit-elle.

-Et elle est à moi. Dit Reïken en essayant de l'intimidé, tout en faisant un sourire à Hope.

-Oui, oui je sais. Répondit Mirage. Ne te tracasse pas je ne sort pas avec des vieilles.

-Ben merci c'est gentil pour moi.

-Tu as quant même plus de 36 fois mon âge si je ne me trompe pas.

-Non tu as raison. Admis Hina.

-Mais pour ton âge tu es quand même très jolie.

-Mirage tu vas arrêter. Demanda Hope en souriant. Ne faite pas attentions à lui, il adore plaisanté.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude avec mon frère.

-Mais dite moi, lorsque vous avez fait vos recherche pour venir sur terre. Intervins Reïken maintenant sérieux. Vous n'avez rien trouvez qui parlait de deux perles d'un destin future ?

-Non, cella ne me dit rien. Lui répondit Hope. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faite pas. Lui répondit Hina en lui souriant d'un sourire bienveillant. Pars contre Reïken et moi avons discuté et nous aimerions savoir si vous aimeriez rester ici avec nous le temps que nous accomplissions notre mission.

-Ouiiii ! Crièrent-ils tous les deux en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Et bien qu'elle enthousiasme. Rigola Reïken.

-Merciii ! Crièrent-ils de nouveau en sautant maintenant dans les bras de celui ci.

-Vous êtes vraiment pareil tout les deux. Dit Hina en les regardant affectueusement.

-C'est normal ont est les meilleurs. Dirent-ils d'une même voix en ce tenant la mains.

-Pars contre vous allez avoir besoin de ça. Dit Reïken en faisant apparaître deux enveloppe sur la table, au nom des des jumeau.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Hope en prenant l'enveloppe qui était à son nom et en l'ouvrant, à l'intérieure ce trouvait une carte d'identité et une carte de banque. Hope Warner. Lit elle.

-Vous n'aurez cas dire que vous êtes les neveux de Hina. Expliqua Reïken.

-Et si nous disions que vous nous aviez adoptez ? Le coupa Mirage.

-Pardon ? Dirent Hina et Reïken surpris pars une telle demande.

-Et bien c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est si gentil avec nous. Répondit timidement Hope. Et comme vous le savez nous somme orphelin.

-Et ont vous aime beaucoup tout les deux. Continua Mirage en rougissant.

-Lorsqu'on est avec vous ont à l'impression d'avoir de nouveau une famille. Dit Hope en prenant la main de Hina. Je sais c'est une demande bizarre, mais le temps que nous vivront sur terre ce serait bien si vous deveniez nos parents.

-Nous allons y réfléchir. Dit Hina ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre.

-En attendant, je vous ai fait apparaître des nouveaux vêtements dans vos chambres. Dit Reïken pour changer de sujet.

-Ont peux aller voir ? Demanda Hope surexcité.

-Oui aller y. Lui répondit Hina en souriant.

Mirage pris la mains de sa sœur et ils montèrent à l'étages. Reïken ce servit un café et retourna s'asseoir à table.

-Pourquoi nous ont ils demander ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit Hina tout aussi surprise que lui.

-C'est vrai qu'il sont adorable, mais c'est tout de même louche.

-Nous ne somme pas méchant vous savez. Intervins Hope en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Tu es déjà revenue ? Dit Hina gêné.

-J'ai juste oublier mon enveloppe. Répondit elle tristement en prenant celle ci. Vous savez c'est la première fois que quelqu'un et si gentil avec nous. Elle avait maintenant les larmes au yeux. Sur arc-en-ciel tous le monde ce moquait de nous parce que nous n'avions pas de parent, ils sont tout les deux mort lorsque nous étions très jeune. Expliqua telle en repensant à ses souvenirs douloureux. Soit les gens ce moquait de nous, ou ils nous regardait avec pitiez. C'est pourquoi..

-Calme toi ma chérie. Dit Hina en la prenant dans ses bras pour calmé ses sanglot.

-Je suis désolé. Dit elle en ce calmant doucement au contacte de la chaleur du corps de Hina. Oubliez ce que nous vous avons demander. Elle essuya ses larmes avec sa mains. C'est juste que nous nous somme sentis si bien avec vous et votre gentillesse, nous ne somme juste pas habituer, mais j'avoue que nous avons exagéré, donc oublier.

A peine avait elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle ce défis de l'étreinte de Hina et couru pour remonté dans sa chambre.

-Reïken.

-Dit moi mon amour. Dit il en souriant sachant très bien ce que son amour allais lui dire.

-Ils sont tellement adorable. Dit elle émue. Que dirais-tu de jouer le jeu ? Du mois le temps que nous somme sur terre, ont avisera lorsque nous retourneront sur Arc-en-ciel.

-Je pense la même chose que toi mon amour.

-Merci. Dit elle en lui sautant dans les bras pour ensuite l'embrasser. Je ne connais pas du tout ses enfants, mais ils son tellement adorable, que je n'arrive pas a me méfié d'eux.

-Moi non plus. Lui répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte. J'ai sondé leurs âmes et je ne ressent rien de mauvais en eux, juste beaucoup de souffrance.

-Au moins le temps que nous resteront ici, ils pourront vivre un peu de bonheur. Elle lui sourit. Et si nous allions leurs annoncé la nouvelle

-Viens allons y. Dit Reïken. Je sens que tu es aussi excité qu'eux.

Ils montèrent alors et les entendirent parler tout les deux de la chambre de Allen.

-Je crois que je n'aurai pas du demander ça, c'est vrai qu'ils ne ne connaissent pas. Dit Mirage.

-Peux êtres qu'ils sont juste gentil avec nous pars politesse ? C'est bizarre mais je les aimes beaucoup tout les deux.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Mirage avec un demi sourire. Mais je pense que nous avons dépassez les limites, ils ne nous connaissent pas, peux êtres devrions nous partir et chercher un refuge, le temps de savoir comment retourné sur arc-en-ciel.

-Oui faisons ça, mais Mirage tu sais j'étais vraiment bien ici, pour le temps que ça à duré, je suis heureuse de les avoir rencontré.

-Moi aussi, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris d'oser leurs demander ça.

-Vous avez bien fais. Dit Hina en rentrant dans la chambre en tenant la mains de l'homme de sa vie.

-Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Hope surprise.

-Et bien le temps de notre mission sur terre, vous deviendrez officiellement nos enfants. Dit Hina en leurs souriant. Nous aviseront quoi faire lorsque nous rentreront cher nous.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Mirage, qui ne savais pas si ils devait vraiment y croire.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Lui répondit Reïken en souriant

-Je peux t'appeler papa alors ? Mirage lui demanda ceci les yeux grand ouvert, toujours surpris de leurs réponse.

-Et bien c'est à dire que..

-C'est décidé ce sera papa. Rigola Mirage en lui sautant dans les bras. Je n'ai jamais pu appeler un adulte papa ou maman, alors maintenant que vous avez accepter sa sera papa et maman. Termina t'il en sautant dans les bras de Hina.

-Très bien, très bien. Dit celle ci amuser.

-Moi aussi je peux ? Demanda timidement Hope.

-Oui, tu peux. Lui répondit Reïken. Pourquoi ton frère le pourrais et pas toi ?

-Merci mon papa à moi. Dit celle ci en lui sautant à son tours dans les bras.

Hina et Reïken ne savait quoi pensez de cette situation, mais les voir si heureux, ne leurs faisait pas regretter leurs choix. C'était juste bizarre que deux enfants qu'ils ne connaissait que depuis moins de 24 heures, ce retrouvait attaché à eux de cette façon, mais ils étaient tellement sincère et si adorable qu'ils ne pouvais que craquer.

Une semaine avait passer et les deux adolescents suivait Reïken et Hina comme de vrai petit poussin, ont aurait dit qu'en acceptant ils avaient reçu le plus beau cadeau du monde. Hope était toujours accrocher à Reïken et Mirage à Hina, même lorsqu'elle allais travailler il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Hina était en pause à son travail et discutait à une table avec Mirage.

-Je peux te posez une question indiscrète ?

-Bien sur, je t'en prie.

-Qu'est il arriver à tes parents ?

-Et bien. Commença t'il doucement en repensant à ce souvenir douloureux. Mes parents venait tout les deux de Sio-Lane et lorsque nous avions à peine deux ans ils sont décédé, mais personne n'a jamais voulu nous en expliqué les raison, Hope et moi avons fait beaucoup de recherche, mais nous n'avons rien trouver.

-Je comprend ne t'en fais pas. Dit elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Pars contre je viens de repensez à quelque chose.

-Dis moi.

-Et bien il y a quelque mois, lorsque Hope et moi faisions des recherches pour vous retrouvez, nous somme tomber sur un livre qui parlais de deux trésor.

-Ah et qu'est ce que sa racontait ?

-Si je me souviens bien cella disait « les deux perles du firmament apparaîtront devant la lune et le soleil, lorsque une nouvelle lueur apparaîtra pour les unir à tous jamais. » je pense que c'était ça.

-J'ai compris. Répondis Hina en souriant.

-C'est vrai j'ai pu un peu t'aider ?

-Ho oui, plus ce que tu ne peux le penser. Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sentit son smartphone vibré dans sa poche, elle le sortit de sa poche et regarda qui venait de lui envoyer un message.

15h45 de mon amour

Je t'aime plus que tout ma belle princesse à moi, j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée et que je ne te manque pas trop ? Toi tu me manque déjà. À ce soir je t'aime.

Elle souris en regardant son téléphone qui vivra de nouveau.

15h46 de Hope

Je suis avec papa et tu lui manque:-) et tu me manque aussi ma petite maman.

Hina souris de nouveau, elle aimais sincèrement ces deux enfants, depuis qu'ils était arrivé leurs vie à tous les deux était devenu plus mouvementé, mais ils avaient réussi à faire fuir tout les cauchemar qui hantait ses nuits. Étais ce du à Reïken qui la comblait de bonheur, où à ses deux petits anges qui les rendait heureux.

-Viens. S'exclama Hina en ce levant. Je vais demander pour terminer plus tôt et nous allons allez rejoindre ta sœur et Reïken.

-Bonne idée. Répondit Mirage. Et ce soir c'est Hope et moi qui vous feront à manger.

-Si tu veux, c'est gentil.

-Qu'est ce que nous ne ferions pas pour te voir sourire.

-Hum t'es trop adorable. Dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Je suis impatiente que tu rencontres mes frères, je suis sur que tu vas les adorées.

-Tu crois qu'ils m'aimeront ?

-J'en suis sur et certaine ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura telle.

-Ils ne risque pas de ne pas accepter que vous soyer nos nouveau parent ?

-Ne te tracasse pas, ils vont vous adoré tout les deux.

-Je suis sur que je les aimerais aussi, quant je vois tout l'amour que tu ressent pour eux, je suis sur que ce sont des gens bien.

-Oh,oui plus que bien tu verras.

-Je me réjouis que ce jours arrive alors, mais j'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hina étonné.

-Car sa voudra dire que nous retournerons sur arc-en-ciel, et que vous ne serez plus nos parents, nous retournerons à notre misérable vie d' orphelin.

-Ont verra ça à ce moment là. Lui répondit Hina en pausant sa mains sur son épaule. Mais jamais Reïken, ni même moi ne vous abandonneront, donc ne pense plus à ça et continue à me sourire et je suis sur que même dans le future vous resterez à nos coté.

-Ah je suis trop heureux. Dit il en sautant sur place.

-Mirage, calme toi. Lui dit elle amuser. Nous sommes encore dans la bibliothèque.

-Pardon. Rigola t'il. Je t'aime tellement, tu es la meilleur maman du monde.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dit elle émue pars cette élan d'affection.

Ils retournèrent ensuite retrouvé Reïken et Hope, et comme promis ils préparèrent le dîner. Pendant ce temps Hina expliqua à Reïken ce que Mirage lui avait dit plus tôt.

-Tu peux me répété exactement ce qu'il ta dit ? Demanda Reïken.

-Bien sûr, « les deux perles du firmament apparaîtront devant la lune et le soleil, lorsque une nouvelle lueur apparaîtra pour les unir à tous jamais. »

-Normalement ça voudrait dire que les deux perles que nous recherchons nous apparaîtront lorsque tu accoucheras. Dit Reïken en souriant.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai compris aussi, mais je me demande ce que représente ses deux perles ? Et surtout j'espère que cela ne mettra pas notre enfants en danger.

-Ne t'en fais pas je serais toujours la pour vous protégé. S'exclama Reïken en prenant Hina dans ses bras. Je veillerai toujours sur vous deux, ainsi que ses enfants. Termina t'il en les regardant cuisiner.

-Pourquoi tu lui a parler de l'autre partie de la prophétie ? Chuchota Hope en dévisageant son frère.

-Je ne sais pas c'est venu comme ça dans la conversation.

-Tu te rend biens compte que si ils découvrent que c'est nous qui avons inventé cette prophétie, nous risquons d'avoir de gros problème.

-Ne t'en fais pas ils n'y a rien qui laisse à penser que nous en sommes les auteurs.

-Je l'espère, car sa risquerai de gâcher tous nos plan, et même si j'adore êtres ici avec eux, je me réjouie tout de même de rentré à la maison et de ne plus jouer la comédie.

-Moi aussi, mais j'adore ma vie ici. Dit Mirage dans un demi sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, si notre plan réussi, nous pourrons avoir la même vie.

-Je l'espère.

-Et qu'espères tu ? Demanda Hina en venant regarder ce qu'ils avait préparé a manger.

-Que le repas vous plaira. Répondit rapidement Mirage.

Mirage regarda Hina avec un réel et sincère amour, mais ils ne savait plus quoi penser, leurs mentir était plus dure que ce qu'ils avait cru. Bien qu'il sache qu'il devait passer pars la, comme cette homme leurs avaient expliqué, en leurs demandant d'écrire la prophétie, il avait tout de même du mal à mentir à Hina elle qui était si aimante envers lui et sa sœur alors qu'ils ne les connaissait même pas. Mais tout serai bientôt terminer, ils devait encore tenir quelque semaine.

-Çà va Mirage ? Demanda Hina en pausant sa mains sur son front. Tu es tout pale, as-tu mal quelque pars ?

-Non, non ma petite maman. Répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai encore un peu de mal, lorsque tu m'appelles ainsi. Sourie telle en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Pourtant tu devrais t'y habituer. Dit Reïken en souriant à son tours. C'est bientôt un titre qui va te revenir de droit.

-Tu es enceinte ? Demanda Hope en venant toucher son ventre.

-Oui, de presque trois mois.

-Ah, je n'avais rien remarquer. Dit Mirage en touchant son ventre à son tours.

-C'est normal. Répondit Reïken. J'ai lancer un sort pour cacher la grossesse de Hina, car il y a quelque personne qui la connaissait ici avant qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire, et cella évitait beaucoup de question.

-Je ne comprend pas tout. Dit Hope, en retournant s'occuper du repas. Et vous connaissez déjà le sexe du bébé ?

-Non, pas encore. Répondit Hina en souriant à la penser de son enfant à naître.

-Pourtant tu vas bientôt accoucher. Intervins Mirage. Vous avez déjà penser au prénom alors ?

-Non. Rougis Hina. Nous nous sommes dit qu'en voyant cette enfant nous sauront immédiatement comment le nommé.

-Et puis nous avons encore deux mois pour y réfléchir

Car à la différence de la terre, ils ne leurs fallait pas neuf mois pour que leurs enfant grandisse, tout êtres d'arc-en-ciel lorsqu'ils tombaient enceinte, accouchait un mois plus tard, mais lorsqu'ils s'agissait de la princesse ils leurs fallait attendre cinq mois, avant que leurs future enfant viennent au monde, car leurs pouvoir étant plus grand que tout les autres créatures d'arc-en-ciel, ils leurs fallait plus de temps pour que leurs corps ce prépare à de tel pouvoir.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de manger le repas que les jumeaux avaient préparé ont vin sonner à la porte.

-Qui cella peux il être ? S'étonna Hina.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Reïken surpris lui aussi. J'ai pourtant lancé un sort de protections sur cette maison, donc aucun humain ne peux voir cette maison et encore moins venir sonner.

-Je vais voir. S'exclama Hope.

-Attend. Intervins Reïken.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de terminé sa phrase, Hope avait déjà quitter la cuisine et c'était précipité pour ouvrir la porte, elle revint quelque minute plus tard, avec un homme où un enfant, cella était dur à distingué, il ne devait pas faire plus de un mètre, mais ses trait semblait jeune et vieux à la fois, mais lorsqu'il pausa ses grand yeux apeuré sur Hina, celle ci lui souris.

-Chopi c'est toi ?

-Oui. Dit il gêné. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi ma métamorphose pour paraître humain.

-Je trouve que tu t'en es bien sortis. Lui répondit Reïken.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda soudain Hina maintenant paniqué. Il ne c'est rien produit de grave sur arc-en-ciel ?

-Non, non. Répondit très vite Chopi.

-Ah, il est toujours aussi mignon. Dit Hope en souriant.

-Vous me connaissez ? Demanda celui ci en regardant Hope les yeux grand ouvert.

-Non. Répondit Mirage à la place de sa sœur. Elle ta confondu avec quelqu'un que nous avons côtoyer avant d'arrivé sur terre. Il dit cella en faisant de grand yeux à sa sœur.

-Oui. Dit elle désolé. Ça m'arrive souvent de confondre les gens.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Hina amuser. Et toi mon petit Chopi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangé, ni même abusé. Commença t'il gêné.

-Ne t'en fais pas tu es notre ami. Lui dit Hina en lui souriant pour le rassuré et l'incité à continuer.

-Merci, pourrions nous, nous entretenir tous les deux ? J'aimerais parler à la princesse et non à mon amie.

-Oui bien sur. Lui répondit Hina en ce levant. Viens suis moi. Elle dit cella en lui prenant la mains. Nous allons nous rendre sur la terrasse, nous serons tranquille la bas.

-Merci. Dit il en la suivant avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

 **Fin du Chapitre 12**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

 **Quel est le bon coté ?**

Cella faisait trois mois que Hina était retourné sur terre, Allen et les autres quand à eux cherchait également à trouver une solution à la prophétie, mais rien même pas un indice. Ils étaient tous retourné sur étuliale. Allen ce trouvait dans le bureau de Ur-ara en compagnie de celui ci.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider.

-Le temps chère Allen, le temps peux tout guérir.

-Oui, mais si ça continue ainsi, je ne pense pas qu'il lui reste beaucoup de temps.

-Je sais, malheureusement, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui.

-Ne pourrions-nous pas, lui faire oublié son amour pour ma sœur ?

-Oui théoriquement c'est possible, mais acceptera t'il seulement de faire cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laissez ainsi ! S'exclama Allen en pensant au désespoir de son ami. Comment réagira t'il lorsque Hina reviendra avec son enfant ? Le choc sera encore plus terrible.

-Ma sirène aide moi ! Cria Sion en rentrant brusquement dans la pièce tout en sautant au coup de son frère.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?

-Heero veux me mètre dans un four.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise ?

-Et bien il ma dit je le site textuellement « Pars delà les pleines verdoyante, le prince de la forêt vaincra la

solitude du feu, ce qui veux dire que si je te met seul dans un four, tu ressentiras la solitude du feu, lorsque j'allumerai le four » Voilà tu te rend compte.

-Ah, de vrai enfant ces deux là. Souffla Ur-ara amuser.

-Allais va jouer ailleurs, et je t'en prie arrête de m'appeler ma sirène !

-Ben pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Sion en faisant la moue. Tu es une sirène à ce que je sache, donc je vois pas pourquoi je t'appellerai autrement.

-Appelle moi, Allen, simplement Allen.

-T'es vraiment pas marrant, ont peux jamais s'amuser avec toi. Dit il en ce dirigeant vers la porte. Allais ma sirène à ce soir. Il sortit du bureau en rigolant.

-Ils sont vraiment pas possible ses deux là. Rigola Ur-ara.

-Et encore tu n'as rien vu. Rigola Allen lui aussi, pour redevenir ensuite sérieux. Alors et pour Seiya que faisons nous ?

-Je pense que nous pouvons crée une potion d'oubli, mais avant ça, il nous faut lui en parler.

-Je m'en charge. Répondit Allen en sortant à son tours du bureau de Ur-ara.

Allen n'aimais pas trop cette solution, de faire oublier l'amour dans le cœur de Seiya avec l'aide de la magie, mais c'était leur dernier recours. Seiya était en très mauvaise états. Depuis que sa très chère sœur était retourné sur terre, c'est a peine si il était sortit de sa chambre, à peine si il avait manger, il ce laissait mourir, il ne parlais presque plus avec personne et passait le plus clair de son temps seul.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Seiya, Allen voulu rentré, mais il l'entendit jouer du piano tout en chantant.

Je suis prisonnier de ton amour,

J'aimerai tellement en finir

Je suis prisonnier de ton amour

Rien de tout cella n'était réel

J'avance dans le noir

et je te ne te vois plus

Je suis prisonnier de ton amour

J'avais déjà imaginé notre avenir

Peux tu seulement me laisser respiré

Je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Je suis prisonnier de ton amour

mon avenir n'as plus de sens

Nos chemin ce son divisé

Je ne veux pas t'oublier

Je veux encore ressentir ton cœur

Ma douleur est trop forte

Je suis prisonnier de ton amour

Je t'en prie viens avec moi

Je t'en prie reviens moi

Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas seul

Je t'en prie aime moi à nouveau

Je t'en prie j'ai si peur sans toi

Je suis prisonnier de ton amour

Je veux que mon cœur s'éteigne

Je ne veux que toi

Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi

La vérité est que mon cœur est mort

Et que toi tu es heureuse loin de moi

moi qui, moi qui...

Suis prisonnier de ton amour

Parce que je t'aime plus que tout

je ne peux vivre sans toi.

En entendant ce que Seiya venais de chanter, Allen compris ce qui ce passait au fond de son cœur et lui faire oublier Hina ne serais pas si simple que cella.

-Je peux rentré ? Demanda Allen en toquant à la porte.

-Non, j'aimerais rester seul !

-J'entre quand même. Dit Allen en ouvrant tout de même la porte.

-Personne ne comprend les mots qui sorte de ma bouche ici ? Cria celui ci.

Allen le regarda avec tristesse, il devais au moins avoir perdu dix kilos, son teins était terne, ses yeux ne brillais plus et il avait une barbe naissante.

-Ne me regarde pas ainsi ! Cria Seiya

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Cria Allen à son tour en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Lâche moi ! Dit il en enlevant la main de son ami qui lui tenait le bras.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as essayer de te tuer ?Dit Allen en le regardant intensément.

-Non ! Répondit-il simplement en regardant son poignet ou il c'était taillader à plusieurs endroit. C'est la seul façon que j'ai trouver pour me sentir encore vivant.

-Seiya.

-Alors, maintenant que tu as vu que je suis encore en vie, j'aimerai que tu me laisses seul.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Et que compte tu faires alors, tu ne compte pas rester avec moi 24h sur 24.

-S'il le faut, c'est ce que je ferai.

-Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord alors tu vois cette porte ? Je pense qu'elle t'appelle !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui elle te dit de la prendre et de sortir d'ici ! J'aimerais être seul.

-Seiya, ça fait maintenait trois mois que tu es seul, ne pense tu pas qu'il te faudrait prendre les devant et continuer à vivre ?

-Et tu crois que c'est facile ? Ce remit-il à crier. Tu crois que j'aime me sentir misérable à ce point ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas tout vos regard de pitié ?

-Calme toi. Demanda Allen ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

-Que je me calme ? Hurlait-il maintenant proche de l'hystérie. Ma vie est fichue, j'ai juste envie de disparaître, mais je n'ai même pas la force de faire ça, car je sais que si je meurt je ne revairais plus jamais Hina et ça c'est impossible.

-Seiya, je suis tellement désolé.

-Allen. Dit il en tombant à genoux. Je l'aime tellement si tu savait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Je ne peux pas l'oublier et la savoir avec lui, me rend fou de rage.

-Je comprend. S'exclama-t-il en pausant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je ne te comprend pas, même si c'est en partie ma faute, comment as-tu pu pardonner à ce malade tout ce qu'il à fait subir à ta sœur.

-Seiya, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, je ne pensait pas en avoir la force non plus, mais la seule chose qui m'importe est le bonheur de ma sœur et c'est lui qu'elle veux.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ai pu lui pardonner elle aussi. Chuchota t'il comme pour lui même. Lorsque je repense à tout ses cauchemars, tout ce que j'ai vu dans ses souvenir, elle ne peux pas lui pardonner si facilement comme si de rien n'était.

-Le cœur à ses raison que la raison ignore.

-Ne me sort pas tes putain de belle phrase toute faite. S'énerva t'il de nouveau. Je t'en prie j'aimerais juste êtres seul.

-Seiya écoute moi, j'aimerais juste t'expliquer une chose, ensuite si tu le veux je te laisserais seul.

-Dit moi alors, plus vite ça sera fait plus vite tu pourras quitter cette chambre.

-Ur-ara et moi avons pensée à la magie, pour te libéré de ton désespoirs.

-Que veux tu dires ? Demanda Seiya en aillant peur d'entendre ce que Allen allais lui expliquer.

-Et bien si nous te faisions oublier ton amour pour ma sœur, comme si il n'avait jamais existé, tu pourrais continuer à la voir sans souffrir et tout redeviendrais comme avant.

-Comme avant ?! Hurla t'il le regard plein de haine. Comme avant voudrais dire qu'elle serais toujours à mes côté, et jamais je ne voudrais oublier mon amour pour elle, cella voudrais dire que je l'abandonne, et jamais je ne pourrais oubliez mon amour, c'est tout ce qui reste de notre unions passer, et jamais je n'effacerai ça !

-Je comprend Seiya. Dit Allen en le regardant dans les yeux sachant que ses futures paroles allais le faire encore plus souffrir. Mais votre amour n'as jamais été réel, elle est destiné à Reïken pas à toi, tu es juste un dommage collatéral au traditions de cette planète.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, pour moi il était bien réel, je sais que je ne la récupérerais jamais, mais ne me demande plus jamais de l'oublier.

-C'est pour toi que je dit ça, tu mérites toi aussi le bonheur.

-Je sais, je te remercie de ta sollicitude à mon égard, mais ne me demande plus jamais d'oublier mon amour pour elle, car je ne le ferais jamais.

-Très bien, je vais te laisser tranquille, mais réfléchi y je t'en prie, nous ne supportons plus de te voir si mal-en-point.

-C'est tout réfléchi, je ne changerai jamais d'avis. Dit il en regardant Allen sortir de sa chambre.

Comment osait-il lui proposer d'oublier Hina, au fond de lui il savait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien, mais malgré tout il préférais ne jamais oublié cette douleur qu'elle avait fais naître dans son cœur, et cette histoire de destiné, il ne pouvais y croire, il connaissait son cœur et il savait que celui ci ne lui jouait pas de tour, il l'aimait et l'aimerai avec ou sans ce sort. Bien qu'elle l'ai abandonner sans ce retourné et qu'elle ai choisis ce bâtard qui l'avait battu, presque tuer, il n'abandonnerai jamais l'espoir de lui prouvé que son amour pour elle est réel et que le siens la été lui aussi à un moment ou un autre.

-Je ne suis pas fou. Se dit il pour lui même. Jamais je n'abandonnerai ! Il ce releva. Je préfère chérir mes souvenir que de les oublier. Je dois reprendre le dessus si je veux la reconquérir.

Il ce rendit dans la salle de bain pour ce rasé. Pendant ce temps Allen était partit rejoindre Ur-ara qui était en compagnie de Saraqiel.

-Comme je m'en doutait ça n'as rien donné.

-Je m'en doutait. Lui répondit Ur-ara.

-Mon frère est trop imprégné de ta sœur, il préférerai souffrir tout les tourment de l'enfer que d'abandonner son amour pour elle.

-Ça je l'ai bien compris.

-Peux être devrions nous lui donner cette potion à son insu. Proposa Ur-ara. Car sans ça nous ne pourrons pas avancé dans la prophétie.

-Je sais. Répondit Allen. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit correct, je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

-Moi non plus.

-J'avoue que moi non plus. Dit Ur-ara à son tours. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire pour réglé ça.

-Lui plongé la tête sous l'eau pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Intervins Heero entrant dans la pièce.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises. S'exclama Saraqiel en dévisageant son frère.

-Mais je suis très sérieux.

-Toi sérieux. Dit Sion en entrant à son tours dans la pièce. Va plutôt jouer avec une pelote de laine le minou.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le minou ? Dit Heero en sortant ses griffe. Que si tu me lance encore ce genre de vanne pourrie je te marquerais le visage.

-Qu'est ce que je disait. Souffla Allen. De vrai enfants ses deux la.

De son coté Seiya venais enfin de sortir de sa chambre pour ce rendre dans les jardins du château, il regardait le ciel avec nostalgie, ses pensées était encore tournée vers Hina.

-J'ai la solution qu'il te faut. Dit une voix derrière lui.

Seiya ce retourna et vis un homme ce dirigé vers lui, il était grand et musclé, ses lèvres avait la couleur du sang et ses yeux brillait telle le soleil lorsqu'il était à son paroxysme dans le ciel. Il avait de très long cheveux d'un gris aussi brillant que la lune, il avait des tatouages tribal sur le front qui redescendait sur ses joues. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Son visage était fin et noble, mais il semblait froid et distant. Il avait deux grande ailes, l'une était blanche et l'autre noir, les plumes de ses deux ailes recouvrait une partie de son torse musclé, Il était habiller d'une longue tunique aussi rouge que ses lèvres. Il avait les même tatouage que sur son visage, sur les jambes et les bras.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Seiya méfiant.

-Je ne suis personne.

-Si vous n'êtes personne que me voulez vous ?

-Rien de mauvais, mon jeune ami. Répondit-il sans expression. Juste te proposé mon aide.

-Et qui vous dit que j'ai besoin de votre aide ?

-L'éclat dans tes yeux, enfin l'éclat disparu de tes yeux.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Seiya le dévisagea, mais le visage fermé de l'inconnu ne laissait rien transparaître de ses intention, était il bon ou mauvais ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne te veux aucun mal. Lui dit il en continuant à approché de Seiya. Mais je sais le mal qui te tourmente et j'ai ce qu'il te faut pour savoir si ton amour est bien réel, ainsi que celui de la princesse. Il fit apparaître une fiole entre les mains de Seiya.

-Est ce Ur-ara qui t'envoie ? Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu ?

-Ur-ara ce vieux fou ? Bien sur que non !

-Alors que me voulez vous ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit juste t'aider.

-Et que gagneriez vous à faire cela ?

-Rien, à pars peux êtres t'aider. Dit il en lui prenant le flacon des mains. Vois tu mon jeune ami désespéré, ce qui ce trouve dans ce flacon est l'essence même du destin. Il le fit tournoyer entre ses doigt. Et il ne fera que te montré ton destin si Reïken n'avait pas existé ainsi que ce pouvoir qui uni ton peuple à la destiné de la princesses. Il lui lança la fiole. Donc à toi de faire ton choix.

-Je ne sais pas. Dit Seiya en regardant la fiole.

Pendant qu'il regardait la fiole, le ciel ce mi à briller quelque instant et Hina apparu accompagné de Reïken, Chopi, Hope et Mirage.

-Hina. S'exclama Seiya en ce précipitant vers eux. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi. Lui souris telle sincèrement.

-C'est qui maman ? Demanda Mirage en serrant la main de Hina.

-Maman ? S'interrogea Seiya en dévisageant Mirage.

-Oui c'est notre maman. Intervins Hope à son tours en prenant l'autre mains d'Hina

-Calmer vous les enfants. Dit elle amusez. C'est une longue Histoire, je t'expliquerai.

-Ah d'accord.

-Alors tu es qui monsieur, je ne te connais pas. Redemanda Mirage en dévisageant Seiya. Pourquoi à tu l'air si triste lorsque tu regarde ma maman ?

-C'est une histoire d'adulte Mirage. Intervins Reïken.

-Oui papa. Répondit-il en souriant.

-Papa ? Maman ? C'est quoi cette fichue histoire encore ? S'énerva Seiya.

-Seiya je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Non, j'aimerais comprendre maintenant. Insista t'il en essayant de ce calmé.

-Ma princesse. S'écria Allen en rentrant dans les jardins accompagné de tous les autres.

-Mon frère, tu m'as tellement manqué. S'exclama Hina en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Ah tonton Allen. S'exclama Hope en lui sautant à son tours dans les bras.

-Tonton Allen ? S'exclama celui ci en dévisageant le jeune fille. Ont ce connais.

-T'es marrant tonton, bien sur que ont ce connais. Dit elle amuser. Toi tu es tonton Allen, lui c'est tonton Sion et la c'est tonton Heero et tonton Saraqiel.

-Je ne te connais pas non plus. Intervins Saraqiel.

-C'est normal. S'exclama Mirage en tirant sa sœur pars le bras. Maman, nous à tellement parler de vous que c'est comme si ont ce connaissait déjà. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de sa sœur. Tu devrai apprendre à fermer ta bouche, tu vas tout faire capoté avec tes bêtises.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas fais exprès.

-Et c'est qui ta maman ? Demanda Heero.

-C'est elle. Répondit Mirage en montrant Hina du doigt.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas polis de montré les gens du doigt. S'exclama celle ci amusez de la situation, et surtout de la tête que faisait ses frères et ses amis.

-Pardon, maman. S'excusa t'il.

-Tu peux nous expliqué ma princesse ? Demanda Allen.

Hina pausa sa main sur celle de son frère, où ils pu voir ainsi que tout les autres les images de leurs rencontre avec les jumeaux et de leurs vie ensemble.

-Et vous leurs faite confiance ? S'exclama Seiya en les dévisageant.

-Seiya, ce ne sont que des enfants.

-Oui et alors, petit loup deviendra grand loup, qui vous dit.

-Maman, il est pas gentil le monsieur. S'exclama Hope en lui donnant un coup de pied.

-Mais elle est malade cette gamine. Dit Seiya en la regardant lui tiré la langue.

-Moi je l'aime bien. Souris Heero.

-Ben tiens, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

-Mais en faite, que faite vous ici ? Demanda Sion. Vous en aviez déjà marre de votre petite lune de miel sur terre ?

-Très drôle. S'exclama Seiya vexé pars les propos de Sion.

-Non. Répondit Hina. J'aimerai simplement parler à Ur-ara.

-Ah bon que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Allen en regardant sa soeur, voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas il tourna son regard vers Reïken.

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Répondit celui ci soudain de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'as rien voulu me dire.

-Je dois parler à Ur-ara. Dit Hina ne tenant pas compte de l'humeur de Reïken.

-Ben quoi c'est vrai, je suis ton compagnons à ce que je sache, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as des secret pour moi. S'énerva t'il soudainement.

-Je t'interdit de lui parler sur ce ton. Cria Seiya à son tours. C'est la princesse et à ce titre elle n'as pas de compte à te rendre.

-Comme vous êtes drôle. Intervins l'inconnu qui était toujours là.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Hina en le dévisageant.

-Te voilà donc. S'exclama-t-il en souriant froidement. La fameuse puissante princesse d'arc-en-ciel.

-Dimitrios ! Cria Ur-ara en le faisant volé à l'aide d'une sphère de puissance, qu'il dévia d'un simple coup de main. Je t'interdit de l'approché.

-Mon vieille ami, cella fait si longtemps.

-Que lui veux tu ?

-A elle rien, je veux juste que les choses rentre dans l'ordre.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici. S'énerva Ur-ara. Tu as fais ton choix en partant, maintenant retourne d'où tu viens.

-Et si je n'en avais pas envie ? Demanda celui ci amuser.

-Je t'y renverrait de gré où de force.

-Tu penses vraiment en avoir la force.

-Qui est ce ? Demanda Seiya. Il ma donner ceci. Dit il en montrant la fiole.

-Ne touche surtout pas à sa. S'exclama Ur-ara en brisant la viens de de l'autre coté de Reverso

-Quoi ? S'exclama Seiya. Que faite vous ici ?

-Reprendre ce qui nous est du.

-Arrêté. Intervins Hope. Il n'est pas méchant c'est notre ami.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Hina étonner.

-Oui, enfin c'est compliqué. Dit Mirage ne sachant pas comment expliqué les choses.

-Ne vous en faite pas les enfants, je vais m'en charger. Dit Dimitrios en souriant au jumeaux, d'un vrai sourire. Vous êtes encore jeune et innocent vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette guerre.

-Que veux tu dires ? Demanda Hina.

-C'est lui don je t'ai parler. S'exclama d'une petite voix Chopi en tirant sur le bas de la jupe de Hina.

-Pour commencé.

-Je t'ordonne de te taire. Cria Ur-ara. Où je te ferais taire moi même !

-Pour commencé. Poursuivit-il sans prêté attentions au menace de Ur-ara. Je ne suis ni votre ami, ni votre ennemi, votre vie n'as aucune importante à mes yeux et si pour arrivé à mes fin je devais vous faire du mal et bien soit il en sera ainsi.

-Et comment connais tu Mirage et Hope ? Le coupa Hina.

-Je les ai rencontrés, lors d'un de mes nombreux voyage dans le temps, lorsque je vérifiait si le cours du temps changeait.

-Que veux tu dires ? Demanda Allen.

-Et bien ces enfants viennent du future. Lui répondit il.

-Je ne comprend pas?Demanda Hina et que viendrait-il faire dans notre temps.

-C'est simple aider leurs chère parent.

-Que veux tu dires ? Demanda Hina croyant comprendre où il voulais en venir.

-C'est simple, ils sont venu pour t'aider toi et ce chère Reïken, car oui vous êtes leurs parent.

-C'est impossible. S'exclama Hina.

-Tu es enceinte non ? Demanda Dimitrios amuser. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas encore c'est que tu en enceinte de jumeau et que ces deux la. Dit il en les montrant du doigt. Son les même que ceux qui grandisse dans ton ventre.

-C'est vrai ? Demandèrent Hina et Reïken en les dévisageant.

-Oui. Dirent-ils tous les deux gêné.

-Nous ne voulions pas vous mentir. Dit Mirage en prenant la mains de Hina. Mais nous voulions tellement vous aider et nous étions si heureux à vos cotés que c'est pourquoi nous n'avions rien dit.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri. Lui dit Hina émue d'être en face de cette enfant qu'elle chérissait déja tant alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore qui il était vraiment. Je suis tellement heureuse et fière de vous.

-Je t'aime tellement, je suis heureux d'avoir fais ce voyage, je suis désolé d'avoir du mentir sur cette sois disant attaque, mais nous ne pouvions pas encore te révélé qui nous étions.

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave.

-Je suis juste heureux de ce voyage, je ne t'avais jamais vue tellement heureuse. Dit il maintenant tristement. Car dans le future, c'est vrai tu nous aimes plus que tout, nous ne manquons de rien, mais tu semble si seul et triste.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hina étonné.

-Ça ont ne le sais pas.

-Moi je le sais. Rigola Dimitrios.

-Explique toi. Demanda Saraqiel toujours sur la défensive.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis ni votre ami, ni votre ennemi et votre sort m'importe peu. Commença t'il à expliquer. Et tous vous utilisé pour arrivé à mes fin, pour accomplir ce qui est juste, ne me dérange pas.

-Je me souviens de toi, maintenant. S'écria Seiya en colère, près à lui sauté dessus. Tout à commencé pars ta faute.

-Ah il t'en à fallu du temps. Rigola t'il.

-Que veux tu dires ? Demanda Heero.

-C'est très simple, lorsque Seiya à utilisé une sphère de ce chère Ur-ara pour dupé Reïken et bien c'est moi qui lui ai conseiller. Il riait de voir leurs visage ahuri. Et c'est également moi qui ai fait venir Noxe, pour qu'il rencontre ce chère prince, je savais qu'il allais le frappé, et grâce à cella le sang qui était sur ses mains à fait raté le sort de Reïken.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda tristement Hina, qui n'y comprenais rien. Que t'avons nous fais pour que tu t'acharne ainsi sur nous ?

-Vous rien en faite. Dit il en soulevant les épaules. Mais je n'avais pas le choix de faire ça et pour le reste non plus ?

-Quel reste ? Demanda Seiya qui avait peur d'entendre la réponse.

-Et bien, cella te concerne justement. Dit il avec un sourire sadique accroché au visage. Tu vois cette lois qui t'unis toi à cette chère princesse ?

-Oui et quoi ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai inventer en faite. Rigola t'il de plus belle. J'ai utilisé beaucoup de mon pouvoir, pour instauré cette réglé dans l'esprit de tout cette dimension.

-Ce qui veux dire que c'était juste des parole ? Que mes sentiments était bien réel ?

-Bien sur. Répondit-il simplement. Tu ne pensait tout de même pas que juste une simple lois, pouvais influer sur les sentiments, bien sur c'est ce que j'ai chercher à faire et j'ai réussi.

-Tu es un monstre. S'exclama Hina furieuse, en regardant la tristesse dans le regard de Seiya.

-Oui sûrement et encore vous ne savez pas tout.

-Quoi il y a pire que ça ? Demanda Sion tout aussi furieux que sa sœur.

-De votre point de vue, oui bien sur.

-Que veux tu dires ? Demanda Reïken. Et que viennes faire nos enfant dans cette histoire.

-En faite j'avais besoin d'eux pour qu'il rentre dans le château y déposer la prophétie qu'ils avait eux même écrit.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous étonné.

-Et bien oui, je leurs ai fais croire que s'il ne faisait pas sa, il risquait de vous arrivé quelque chose de mal.

-Tu es vraiment horrible. Cracha Hina. Osez utilisé de pauvre enfant innocent.

-Oui, enfin aucun mal ne leurs à été fait a ce que je sache.

-Et pourquoi nous avoir fait voir cette prophétie ? Demanda Saraqiel curieux.

-Car j'avais besoin que vous soyez tous séparé, pour pouvoir agir plus librement.

-Que veux tu dires ? Demanda Ur-ara inquiet.

-Et bien tout ce qui vous est arrivé ma servis à faire tomber les piliers et il me faut encore en briser un pour que Reverso et Arc-en-ciel ne fasse plus qu'un.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ? Cria Reïken. Tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

-Ça ne fais que commencé mon jeune ami. Dit il amusez, en regardant maintenant Ur-ara. C'est juste que maintenant pars ta faute en brisant ma fiole, tu as ralentis mes plans.

-Et que contenait-elle ? Demanda Seiya

-C'est très simple, si tu avait bu ce qu'elle contenait tu aurais pu vivre avec la femme que tu aimes tant. Il rigola de nouveau avec un air encore plus sadique. Mais le problème est que tu ne te serais jamais réveiller, seul le baiser de la femme que tu aimes aurais pu te reveiller, mais malheureusement elle est avec un autre. Il tourna de nouveau son regard glacial vers Ur-ara. Mais maintenant encore une fois à cause de toi çà à échouer, si il avait bu le contenu de cette fiole, le troisième pilliez ce serais effondré.

-Je vais te tuer. S'énerva Seiya.

-Attend. Demanda Hina en ce dirigeant vers Dimitrios. Si j'en crois ce que ma raconté Chopi, je comprend tes raisons.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous sous le choc.

-N'essaye de pas jouer la gentille petite princesse, c'est vrai que vu sous cette angle, je peux semblé être le méchant, mais il faut inversez les rôles, car ce n'est pas ce monde qui est du bon côté, ce n'est pas vous les gentils.

-Je n'était pas au courant de tout cela.

-Ne me ment pas, toi la princesse d'arc-en-ciel, tu veux essayer de me faire croire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe ?

-Je te rappelle que ce que tu as engendré pars le passer c'est déroulé avant mon couronnement, donc non je ne connais pas tout les secrets que nous cache les membres du conseil.

-Je ne te crois pas. Dit-il en perdant son calme. Tu essaye de te jouer de moi, mais ça ne marchera pas, le sort de trop d'innocent repose sur mes épaules.

-Je te jure que je ne sais rien.

-Ne fais pas ta maline avec moi, en essayant de jouer la carte de la gentillesse. Il ce calma un peux avant de regarder Hina, ses dernière parole allais l'achevé et lui clouer son bec. Tu veux encore savoir une chose ?

-Dit moi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Mais je te jure que nous ne savions rien.

-Tait toi. Dit il en souriant. Tu sais pour que je puisse faire tomber les piliers, j'ai du faire preuve de patience et de beaucoup de stratagème pour y parvenir. Il tourna son regard sur Seiya et Reïken. Mais je veux que tu saches une chose, sans tenir compte de cette stupide légende que j'ai inventé Seiya est vraiment la personne qui t'es destiné.

-Je ne te crois pas. Cria Reïken.

-Calme toi mon petit, et si c'est ainsi, c'est moi qui vous ai insinué dans votre esprit et dans votre coeur de l'amour l'un pour l'autre, mais tu aimais déjà ce chère Seiya, c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait passer à l'étape suivante en vous rapprochant sexuellement. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que cette imbécile de Reïken vous envoie tous sur terre.

-Je ne te crois pas. S'exclama Hina en tremblant.

-Comme je vous l'ai expliqué au début, ça n'as rien de personnelle, mais si je veux libéré tout le monde re Reverso je n'ai pas eu le choix d'utilisé ses manière, vu ce que vous leurs avez faire subir.

-Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il raconte ? S'exclama Sion totalement perdu.

-C'est très simple. Lui répondit Hina toujours sous le choc de ses dernières révélations. En faite ont nous a toujours tout caché et surtout mentis. Dit elle en dévisageant Ur-ara.

En faite ici les méchant ce n'est pas lui, c'est nous !

-Que veux tu dires ? Lui demanda Saraqiel dans l'intercompréhension la plus totale.

-En faite, Reverso n'est pas remplis de monstre et de créature mauvaise comme ont nous l'as toujours fait croire, en faite ce sont juste des gens de notre peuple qui ne rentrait pas dans le moule, si je puis dire ainsi, que l'ont à enfermé las bas. Sur une terre aride, sans verdure, sans soleil, sans amour, sans amitié, sans rien en faite.

-Je ne comprend pas. Dit Sion.

-Je ne comprend pas non plus, c'est pourquoi je suis revenue pour interrogé Ur-ara, car je refuse de jouer le rôle de méchante et surtout de ne rien faire en sachant que d'autre souffre et que je ne fais rien.

-Rien de tout ça n'as de sens. S'exclama Allen.

-Oui et bien, vous avez intérêt à vite le trouver ce sens, car je trouverais une autre solutions pour briser ce piliers et vous payerez tous pour ses siècles d'esclavage.

Il disparu, sans rien rajouter en laissant tous nos amis perdu. Qu'est ce que cella voulais dire ? Étaient-ils vraiment tous à considéré comme les mauvais de l'histoire, ils n'étaient pourtant au courant de rien. Que c'était ils passer entre arc-en-ciel, cette sois disant planète de paix et d'amour et Reverso.

Hina savait que Dimitrios racontait la vérité et que beaucoup de mensonge leurs avait été conté durant ses siècle d'histoire.

Mais avant tout elle devait assimilé tous ce que lui avait raconté Dimitrios, sur Hope et Mirage, mais surtout sur ce qui ce passait dans son cœur, Seiya ou Reïken ?

C'est vrai qu'elle les avait toujours aimé tout les deux, mais son histoire avec Reïken ne pouvais pas être une illusion, elle ne pouvais pas avoir eu deux enfants avec quelqu'un dont les sentiments avait été fabriqué avec de la magie.

Que devais elle faire, comment avoir toute ses réponses. Elle tourna son regard en colère vers Ur-ara.

-Il faut que nous parlions et maintenant !

 **FIN**


End file.
